The Tail of Coralie
by ZexionLover411
Summary: Summary: Young Elizabeth Swann stumbles upon a young mermaid washed up on the beach of Port Royal. This young girl goes with her to live a life as a human for the next eight years. Bad summary I know. Follows 1st movie, OC/Norrington with a tiny bit of Ragetti/OC one-sided and then Beckett/OC when the second movie events start. COMPLETE. Sequel up!
1. Prologue

**_First Pirates of the Caribbean Fanfic, I've written and I'll be honest I wrote this whole thing up in about 2-3 days. I finished it but I'm still adding details. This is a Norrington/OC one-sided with a bit of Ragetti/OC one-sided. The DMC Sequel as well as AWE will be Norrington/OC and Beckett/OC. _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of the characters. I only own my OC and any changes in plot and such._**

* * *

**_Summary: Young Elizabeth Swann stumbles upon a young mermaid washed up on the beach of Port Royal. This young girl goes with her to live a life as a human for the next eight years. Bad summary I know. Follows 1st movie, OC/Norrington with a tiny bit of Ragetti/OC one-sided and then Beckett/OC when the second movie events start._**

* * *

Twelve year old Elizabeth Swann walked down along the beach in her night gown. She often left at night for a walk if she could get away from the house without been seen. She had been living in Port Royal for a little over a year. She'd gotten used to her new life there. She was walking along getting lost in her thoughts when she noticed a figure lying on the beach, half in the water. She made her way over and realized the figure was a girl around her age. She was lying on her stomach with her head turned facing towards Elizabeth. She had no clothes and her very long black hair that went down to her mid-back covered her face. The water pulled away from the girl's body to reveal a redish purple mermaid's tail. Elizabeth gasped and looked around the surrounding area quickly for anyone before looking back at the girl. Elizabeth quickly walked closer to the girl. She appeared to be unconscious. Elizabeth grabbed the girl and pulled her away from the water and onto the dry sand. As the girl's tail began to dry on the sand her tail melted away to show pale legs. Elizabeth reached down and moved the hair out of the girls face. Suddenly the girl's eyes opened, they were a vibrant green. The girl saw Elizabeth and immediately hissed and pulled away from her. She went to move away before looking down at her legs. She looked back at Elizabeth briefly before trying to get up and get away but her legs weren't strong enough and she fell to the sand.

"Wait! I'm not going to hurt you." The girl eyed her suspiciously.

"How can I know that?" She said keeping her eyes on Elizabeth.

"Because I wish to help you."

"Help me how?" The young mermaid said still glaring at the young girl.

"I've read about mermaids. If anyone else were to have found you here-"

"I would have been killed."

"Exactly. So I pulled you away from the water."

"That helps me in one way but not in another. I cannot use _these_.." she said looking down at her newly formed legs. "I have nowhere to go. I do not even know how I got here.. where is here?"

"Port Royal. And you can come and live with me." The young Swann said excitedly.

"And who are you?"

"Elizabeth Swann. What's your name?"

"I do not have one."

"Would you be alright if I name you?" The mermaid looked wary but nodded. "Alright, from now on your name is to be-"

"Elizabeth!" Both girls looked up to find Governor Swann, Lieutenant Norrington, as well as a few other people in Navy uniforms. The group rushed over to where Elizabeth was kneeling next to the mermaid who began to shake slightly. "Elizabeth, what are you doing out here?" The Governor said ignoring the other girl.

"Father, this girl was washed up on the beach. She has no memory; I wish for her to live with us, I'll take care of her." Everyone's eyed turned to the other young girl who was clutching her legs to her chest, shaking quite visibly out of fear and the cold wind. Norrington suddenly took off his coat and walked over to the girl who leaned away slightly. He crouched down and wrapped his coat around her. She gladly pulled it tighter around herself. Norrington stood and walked back to stand beside the Governor.

"Elizabeth, we cannot just take in some girl without knowing who she is." The Governor argued.

"But father, she has nowhere to go." Elizabeth pleaded. The Governor looked torn.

"Well we can't just leave the poor girl.. fine, she can stay with us but she will be your responsibility."

"I am no pet." The girl spat, glaring.

"Well, come along." The Governor said ignoring her. Elizabeth stood and held down a hand for the girl. Using one hand to hold Norrington's coat around her she reached up and took Elizabeth's hand. She stood up shakily and took one step before her legs buckled. She hit the ground with a gasp. The group that had begun to walk away turned back.

"She cannot walk." Elizabeth said. The girl looked down embarrassed. Suddenly she was picked up into someone's arms. She looked up to see Norrington's face.

"Thank you." She said quietly as the group began to walk to the Governor's house.

"You're Welcome."

* * *

Once at the house Norrington placed the girl in a chair. She went to take off his coat when he stopped her.

"You can return it tomorrow." She nodded. Norrington began to walk away when he turned back and looked at the girl. "Coralie."

"What?" She asked, confused.

"You look like a Coralie." He said simply before walking away.

* * *

**_Rest of the story is in 1_****_st_****_ person. Name is pronounced "core-ah-lie" I'm already writing the next story to be during Dead Man's Chest. This one is finished but I'm still going to add more details and such. Reviews are much appreciated. _**


	2. Chapter 1

**_Thank you everyone who reviewed. I'm skipping the eight years and going right to the movie parts, hope no one minds. I'm trying to add in Coralie the best I can without giving her other people's lines._**

**_Hey how do you guys like the cover pic, made it myself on Blingee._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of the characters. I only own my OC and any changes in plot and such._**

* * *

"Elizabeth?" I said as I opened the door to my friend's room. Over the past eight years we had grown closer and I considered Elizabeth to be my older sister, and vice versa; her being twenty and I being only a year younger at nineteen. I walked into the room and closed the door behind me. Elizabeth was at her mirror, still in her night gown. I shook my head, rolling my eyes; I was already dressed in a light red,not yet pink, dress. Elizabeth turned around and I frowned. "_Elizabeth_, put that away." I warned pointing to the golden medallion that Elizabeth was wearing, walking over to her. Elizabeth opened her mouth to respond when someone knocked on the door.

"Elizabeth?" Governor Swann said from the other side of the door.

"Hide it!" I whispered. Elizabeth rushed over to her bed to grab her robe, knocking over a chair in the process.

"Are you all right?" The Governor asked. "Are you decent?"

"Lizzie, hide the bloody medallion!" I whispered looking from her to the door and back.

"Yes!" She called back while putting the necklace into the top of her night gown. "Yes!" The Governor opened the door and walked in, a few maids walking in past him.

"Still abed at this hour?" He smiled at me. "Good morning Miss Coralie."

"Good morning Governor." I said with a small curtsy. "I came to wake her." The maids went over to the windows and pulled the curtains open. Elizabeth closed her eyes to get used to the light. I looked out the window at the town.. and the ocean.

"Oh, it's a beautiful day. I have a gift for you." He said taking off the lid of a box a maid was holding to reveal a dress.

"Oh it's beautiful." She said taking the dress out with a big smile.

"Isn't it." Elizabeth went to go behind the room divider but stopped and turned to look at her father.

"May I inquire as to the occasion?"

"Does a father need an occasion to dote upon his daughter?" The smile came back to Lizzie's face as she went to go around the room divider. "Go on." The two maids went behind it to help Lizzie while I stayed off to the side where I was visible to both Elizabeth and the Governor. "Actually I, I hoped you might wear it for the ceremony today."

"The ceremony?" Elizabeth asked.

"Captain Norrington's promotion ceremony." Lizzie looked around the room divider.

"I knew it!" She said before going back behind it.

"He is going to become a Commodore." I said with a smile. She looked over at me and smiled at me knowingly. I hid my smile and looked back to the Governor.

"A fine gentlemen, don't you think?" I looked back over to see the maids helping Lizzie with her corset. I grimaced. "He fancies you, you know." Elizabeth didn't respond but gasped loudly, I looked over and frowned. "Elizabeth? How's it coming?"

"It's difficult to say." She gasped out.

"I'm told it's the latest fashion in London."

"Well, women in London must've learnt not to breathe." She gasped as the maid's pulled the corset tighter.

"Milord, you have a visitor." The butler said walking into the room. I looked back to Lizzie as the Governor left the room.

"You okay there, Lizzie?" I asked. She looked at me with a slight glare, not meant for me.

"Considering I can't breath-" She got cut off as the corset was pulled tighter before the maid tying it finished.

"I can see." She gave me another look. The maids finished helping Elizabeth get dressed and did her hair and such before leaving the room.

"Cora.. I'm sorry that you had to hear my father say-"

"Lizzie, it is fine." I cut her off as she put on her hat.

"I'm sorry. I know you fancy Norrington."

"Yes but I am no one. You are the Governor's daughter. I am only his ward. It is more likely you are the one he pays more attention to." She gave me a sad look. "Please do not pity me." She gave me a smile and we left the room and made our way down the stairs. Towards where the Governor and William Turner were standing.

"Elizabeth, you look absolutely stunning."

"Will." Elizabeth said with a smile when she saw him. "It's so good to see you." She said hurrying down the stairs and over to the too. I followed her smiling at her. "I had a dream about you last night." The Governor's eyes widened.

"About me?" Will asked.

"Yes, is that entirely proper for you-" The Governor started.

"About the day we met." Elizabeth said ignoring her father. "Do you remember?"

"How could I forget, Miss Swann."

"Will, how many times must I ask you to call me Elizabeth?" She said. I smiled at the two of them.

"At least once more, Miss Swann, as always."

"There. See?" The Governor said. "At least the boy has a sense of propriety. We really must be going here you are."

"Good day, Mr. Turner."

"Come along." Will watched her as she followed her father out of the house. He followed till he got right outside.

"Good day… Elizabeth." He said. I walked outside and turned to Will and curtsied.

"Mr. Turner." He looked to me and smiled.

"Ah, Miss Coralie. I'm sorry I didn't mean to ignor-"

"No, no. I understand." I said giving him a knowing smirk. He cleared his throat and chuckled. "I will see you later, after the ceremony." He nodded.

"Coralie!" The Governor called.

"Good day." I said before rushing to the carriage and getting in next to Elizabeth.

* * *

At Captain Norrington's promotion ceremony I stood next to Elizabeth with a small pink parasol as she fanned herself. She looked look at the medallion still hidden in the top of her dress, she hadn't had time to take it off.

"Two paces march!" The two lines of men walked two paces away from one another. As Captain Norrington walked into view I stood straighter. Elizabeth nudged me with her elbow slightly. I looked at her to see her smiling at me slightly. "Present arms!"

"Stop it." I said quietly hiding a smile before turning back to watch as Norrington walked up to where the Governor was waiting. He reached the Governor and I noticed that Elizabeth had started fanning herself a bit faster. "Are you alright?" I whispered. She nodded slightly but I could tell she wasn't okay. The Governor took a sword from its case and presented it to Norrington. Norrington grasped the scabbard above the Governor's hand, and the Governor let go. Norrington drew the sword, flourished the sword; passing it from his right hand to his left before pointing it to the sky. He switched it to his right hand behind his back, twirled it then snapped the blade up in front of his face. The Governor stepped forward, and gave Norrington a medal before stepped back.

* * *

An orchestra was playing slow calming music as everyone was conversing after the ceremony. I stayed by Elizabeth's side.

"Lizzie, maybe you should make up an excuse and go home. You cannot breathe in that corset."

"I can't just leave."

"Tell your father you are feeling ill."

"Cora, I can't leave it wouldn't look good."

"But Lizzie-" She stopped me as Commodore Norrington walked up. I stood a bit straighter.

"May I have a moment?" He said looking at Elizabeth, not once looking in my direction. Elizabeth nodded and the two began to walk away, she looked back at me with an apologetic look. I shook my head and smiled. I watched the two with a frown. From my distance I couldn't hear what they were saying. I sighed and was about to turn away when Elizabeth suddenly fell off the cliff. I quickly ran over.

"Lizzie!" Norrington turned and saw me running then looked back to where Elizabeth was standing.

"Elizabeth?" Then he looked down. I ran up and looked down at the water and saw the water white where she had hit. "Elizabeth!" He called down. "My god." A few men ran up to him as he started to took off his coat.

"The rocks!" One man warned. "Sir, it's a miracle _she_ missed them." I quickly lifted my dress to make it easier to run and I ran as fast as I could down to the docks.

* * *

I got there just as a man got out of the water, carrying Elizabeth over his shoulder. She no longer had her dress on but was in her under-dress. Two uniformed men rushed over.

"I got her." They laid her down. "She's not breathing!"

"Move!" The man who saved he said before cutting her corset and ripping it open. He gave it to the other Navy man as Elizabeth started coughing up water.

"Lizzie!" I said rushing over kneeling next to her.

"I never would have thought of that." The officer said.

"Clearly you've never been to Singapore." The man said. Suddenly he picked up the medallion. "Where did you get that?" Suddenly Norrington and a bunch of men showed up and Norrington pointed his sword at the man.

"On your feet." The man stood up and I helped Elizabeth up. Norrington looked to me. "Miss Coralie, Go with Mr Gillette. I know how much you dislike the water." He said before looking back to the man.

"I am fine." I said, blushing slightly that he had remembered. Lizzie and I agreed that my cover story for avoid the water is that I was afraid of it ever since the night I washed ashore. The Governor quickly came over and gave his coat to Elizabeth while she hid the medallion.

"Are you alright?" He asked Elizabeth then looked over to the Navy officer who was holding the corset. The man put it down before pointing to the man who had saved Lizzie. The Governor looked to the man.

"Shoot him." He said before pulling his coat on Elizabeth.

"Father."

"What?"

"Commodore, do you really intend to kill my rescuer?" Norrington was glaring at the man; he looked over to Elizabeth before lowering his sword and sheathing it. The man turned to face Elizabeth and put his hands together before turning back to face Norrington.

"I believe thanks are in order." Norrington said before holding out his hand. The man looked at his hand before hesitantly taking Norrington's hand. As soon as their hands touched Norrington grabbed his arm and pulled the man's sleeve up. To reveal a branded "P" on his skin. "Had a brush with the East India Trading Company, did we, pirate?" The pirate grimaced.

"Hang him." The Governor said.

"Keep your guns on him, men. Gillette, fetch some irons." He pulled up the pirates sleeve more to show a tattoo of a sparrow flying in front of a big sun over the sea. "Well, well. Jack Sparrow, isn't it?"

"Captain Jack Sparrow if you please, sir."

"Well, I don't see your ship, Captain."

"I'm in the market, as it were."

"He said he'd come to commandeer one." One of the Navy men said.

"Told you he was telling the truth. These are his, sir." Another said picking up Jack's things. Norrington picked up Jack's pistol and looked at it.

"No additional shot nor powder." He put it back and picked up a compass, opening it. "A compass that doesn't point North." He gave Jack a smirk. He put that back before pulling out the sword a bit. "And I half expected it to be made of wood." Jack gave a small smirk. He pushed it back in its sheath. "You are without doubt the worst pirate I've ever heard of." Jack held up his hands.

"But you have heard of me." He said with a smile. Norrington glared at him before pulling him away. Elizabeth hurried after them.

"Commodore, I really must protest." I hurried to follow her as the medallion had fallen out of her top.

"Carefully, Lieutenant." Norrington said.

"Medallion!" I quickly leaned up and whispered quickly.

"Pirate or not, this man saved my life." She said before hiding the medallion.

"One good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness."

"Though it seems enough to condemn him." Jack said as Gillette put shackles on him.

"Indeed." Norrington said. Gillette walked away.

"Finally." Jack said as he went to put his shackles around Elizabeth's neck.

"Lizzie!" I gasped.

"No!" Everyone one moved forward. "No! Don't shoot!"

"I knew you'd warm up to me." Jack said. "Commodore Norrington, my effects, please. And my hat!" Norrington didn't move. "_Commodore_!" Norrington turned around and took Jack's things. "Elizabeth, it is Elizabeth, isn't it?"

"It's _Miss Swann_."

"Miss Swann, if you'd be so kind. Come, come, dear. We don't have all day." Jack said as Norrington handed Jack's things to Elizabeth. Jack took the pistol, turned Elizabeth around and pointed it to Elizabeth's head. "Now if you'll be very kind." She put his hat on before putting on the rest of his things. As she got close to him Jack smirked at Norrington who glared back. "Easy on the goods, darling."

"You're despicable." She said.

"Sticks and stones, love. I saved your life. You save mine. We're square." He turned her around still pointing the gun to her head. "Gentlemen, ladies, you will always remember this as the day that you almost caught Captain.. Jack.. Sparrow!" He said backing away before pushing Elizabeth forward and into Norrington and the Governor's arms. Jack turned and freed a cannon and grabbed the rope that made him go up and a cannon come down. A few men fell into the hole the canon made as it hit the docks. I gasped as I was tripped and almost fell into the hole when someone caught me by my waist and pulled me against them. I turned my head and felt my face heat up as I looked up to see Norrington looking down at me for a brief moment before taking his hands away and turning back to look up at Jack who was swinging around.

"Now will you shoot him?" The Governor said.

"Open fire!" Norrington shouted and all the soldiers behind us began firing.

"Hey!" Jack shouted.

"On his heels!" Norrington shouted. Norrington ran with the other soldiers to follow Jack who was using his chains to ride down the rope. I glanced at Elizabeth and the Governor before picking up my dress and running away.

"Coralie! Where are you going?" Elizabeth called after me.

* * *

**_Not much of a second chapter I know. Sorry. I just finished adding most of my own scenes to the third movie. I did all these in 3 days XD wow. I've been going to bed at 5am. I'm not sure if anyone would have wanted scenes before the movie but I just couldn't think of anything besides what's in chapter 1. Oh and you may notice I'm making Coralie speak in a certain way. Instead of "It's" it's "It is" "I'm" is "I am" and so on. It's not for any real reason but it's the way she speaks. Next one out soon as soon as I finish any last minute details._**


	3. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of the characters. I only own my OC and any changes in plot and such._**

**_Thanks you Cherik22B it's nice to get a review from you ^_^ and thank you Katarina and missastroria for your reviews also._**

**_I hope I did well with the action-y scenes, I'm never really good at describing action scenes I mean I can imagine them in my head just fine but putting them into words is hard for me._**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

I ran into town and ran to the blacksmiths. I ran inside and closed the door behind me.

"Will?" I looked around and saw Mr. Brown. I rolled my eyes as he was sitting asleep with a bottle in his hand. I didn't see Will so I made my way into the back room and took off my dress, replacing it with trousers, a shirt and a pair of boots. I had sewn the V cut in the front of the shirt so it only went three inches down. I was very good friends with Will, we met a few days after Elizabeth saved me. Later we made an agreement that he would give me fighting lessons in exchange for advice on Elizabeth. Since it's very hard to fight in a dress Will let me borrow some of his old clothes while training. I heard the door open and close and a few moments later someone who didn't sound like Will.

"Whoa!" Someone shouted. I waited a moment before I peeked around to see the pirate, Jack, from before.

"Jack Sparrow." I said stepping out.

"_Captain_!" He replied before turning to look at me. He frowned and looked me up and down. "Weren't you-?"

"There when you saved Lizzie." I said nodding.

"Yes, but you were all." He waved his hands about. "Dressy."

"What are you doing here?" I asked glancing at the nearest sword.

"Need to get these off." He said holding up his hands that were still in shackles.

"Good luck with that." I said before picking up a sword.

"You don't want to be doing that, Missy."

"I am not going to fight you; you are a pirate. You would kill me."

"I wouldn't kill a pretty thing like you." He said flashing a smile.

"Thank you. I do know that it will take you a while to get those off, so there is no point in me trying to stop you just yet." He gave me an odd look before going over to the anvil with a hammer. "_Although_ it _would_ be _easier_ for me to fight you that."

"Bound or not I would still win."

"Do you say that because I am a _woman_?" He grimaced slight before giving a sheepish smile.

"I wouldn't want to get a scratch on your pretty face."

"Then do not aim for my face." I said raising my sword. He frowned.

"You _really_ don't want to be doing that." I hesitated.

"You are right." I said lowering my sword. "Will is going to be back soon anyway." I said shrugging. He smiled and went back to trying to get the chains off. I watched in amusement as he tried to get them off by hitting them with the hammer before putting down the hammer and shaking his hands, frustrated. He stopped and looked over to the machine the mule was hooked up to. He walked over and picked up a piece of metal before putting it in the fire. "What are you doing with that?"

"You'll see."

"You _could_ just coax him to move."

"This is faster, love."

"Do not call me love." I said walking over to the mule and clicking my tongue getting him to start walking. I turned to look at Jack who was looking at the mule.

"Oh." He said. He hooked his chain on a nub and walked with it before the big gear broke the chain. Suddenly the door began to open. I gasped as Jack suddenly tackled me with him as he hid, making me drop my sword, and covered my mouth. I glared at him and he mouthed out 'Sorry.' We heard the machine stop as Will stopped the mule.

"Right where I left you." Will said looking at Mr. Brown. He then walked over to the anvil and saw the hammer. "Not where I left you." He looked over and saw Jack's hat. He reached over to get it when Jack hit his hand with his sword. Will looked over and saw Jack, who was holding me to him with one arm while pointing his sword at Will. He looked to me. "Coralie!" He looked back to Jack. "You're the one they're hunting. The pirate. Let her go."

"You seem familiar. Have I threatened you before?"

"I make a point of avoiding familiarity with pirates."

"It would be a shame to put a mark on your record. So if you'll excuse me." He let go of me and turned to get his hat. Will suddenly grabbed a sword and pointed it at Jack and pulled me over to stand behind him. Jack turned back around.

"Do you think this wise, boy? Crossing blades with a pirate?"

"You threatened Miss Swann and Miss Coralie."

"Oh, no, I am fine." I clarified. Jack put his sword against Will's running it up and down.

"Only a little." He teased. I moved away as the two started fighting. I picked up Jack's hat and put it on. "You know what you're doing. I'll give you that. Excellent form. But how's your footwork?" He cross-stepped. "If I step here. Very good. And now if I step again." They switched positions and Jack was closer to the door. "Ta." He said sheathing his sword before turning to go to the door. I stepped in front of him. He frowned. "That's _my _hat." I raised my sword to his throat "I don't want to fight you, love."

"Do not call me love." I glared. He took out his sword and hit mine. He moved forward making me have to step back as we fought.

"You're pretty good."

"Will has taught me well." I said with a smirk making him back up towards Will who swung at him. Jack ducked and Will's sword hit mine instead. Jack moved around me and made for the door. Suddenly Will threw his sword and it got stuck in the door right next to Jack's face. Jack grabbed at the sword and tried to pull it out but it was stuck. I sat down to watch by the fire to see what would happen next. He stopped and turned back to face Will.

"That is a wonderful trick. Except, once again, you are between me and my way out. And now you have no weapon." Jack said walking over pulling out his sword with a smile. Will grabbed a red hot iron from the fire and he stopped smiling. The mule started walking around again and the two started fighting again. Suddenly, Jack swung the chain still manacled to his left hand at Will's head. Will ducked and came up wide-eyed. Then Jack's chain smashed across Will's sword, disarming him. Will quickly picked up another sword. Jack became aware that the entire room was filled with bladed weapons: swords, knives, boarding axes in various stages of completion. "Who makes all these?"

"I do. And I practice with them three hours a day."

"You need to find yourself a girl, mate." They fought a little more before Jack stopped their swords above their heads. "Or perhaps the reason you practice three hours a day is that you found one and are otherwise incapable of wooing said strumpet." Jack said before glancing to me

"Not me." I said shaking my head. Suddenly Jack grimaced.

"You're not a eunuch, are you?" He asked before glancing down. I couldn't help but laugh. Jack flashed me a smile.

"I practice three hours a day so when I meet a pirate, I can kill it!" They once again started fighting and Jack backed up onto a wooden thing on wheels. Will got on the other side and it got loose and the two had to balance it as they fought. Jack parried with sword and chain. Jack's chain wrapped around Will's sword; Will twisted the handle of his guard through a link, and stabbed the sword up into the ceiling. So Jack's manacled left arm was then suspended from the ceiling. Jack kept swinging at Will who dodged until Jack stepped on a plank on the wooden thing that went up and hit Will knocking him back off and onto the ground. Jack lifted himself so he had his feet on the ceiling and pulled at the sword.

"Will look out!" Will got back on the wooden thing, just as Jack fell, and got propelled into the rafters. Jack got up before looking around a bit then looked up. He smirked as he saw Will but his smirk faded as Will cut a rope and a bunch of things fell on the other side sending Jack up into the rafters as well. He quickly got up and the two jumped back and forth between beams until Jack jumped and Will didn't. They kept fighting until Will disarmed Jack who then jumped down while Will flipped down. I moved out of the way as Jack grabbed a nearby bag hanging from the ceiling and got dirt all over Will and I and in Will's eyes. Jack kicked his sword out of his hand. He jumped down and aimed his pistol at Will. Will looked up ready to fight and frowned when he saw the gun.

"You cheated."

"Pirate." Suddenly the doors were pushed against as soldiers tried to get in. Will stepped in front of the back door.

"Move away."

"No."

"Please move."

"No! I cannot just step aside and let you escape." Jack cocked the gun.

"This shot is not meant for you." Suddenly Mr. Brown hit him over the head with his bottle. The soldiers finally kicked through the door and ran in.

"There he is! Over here!" The men all pointed their guns at Jack who lay motionless on the ground.

"Excellent work, Mr. Brown." Norrington said. "You've assisted in the capture of a dangerous fugitive."

"Just doing my civic duty, sir." I frowned.

"Will is the one who fought him!" I said. Norrington looked at me and I blushed remembering what I was wearing. I dropped the sword I had and quickly took off Jack's hat and held it in front of me.

"What _are_ you wearing, Miss Coralie, you're covered in dirt." He frowned.

"I-I uh.. I am sorry, C-Commodore." I said my face bright red, thank goodness for the dirt on my face to hide it. He looked at me a moment longer before looking back to Jack on the ground.

"Well I trust you will remember this is the day that Captain Jack Sparrow _almost_ escaped. Take him away." He said before turning to me. "If you would follow me, Miss Coralie, I will escort you back to the Swann mansion." I nodded getting my dress from the back before following Norrington. I glanced back at Will to see him sigh. I kept my head down, holding my dress folded in my arms. I glanced up at Norrington as I walked beside him.

* * *

We got to the Governor's mansion and walked up the walkway.

"Are you alright, Miss Coralie?" He said glancing at me. "You must have been scared."

"I was fine. Will fought the pirate."

"And.. why are you dressed like that?"

"I-I um.. Will gives me sword fighting lessons, to defend myself."

"Against what?" He asked looking at me. I shrugged slightly as we got to the door. He knocked on the door.

"Anything." He looked at my face; I blushed embarrassed and looked down. I blushed more as he gently grabbed my chin and lifted my head up. I swallowed as he took out a small handkerchief and started to wipe the dirt off my face. "T-That is not necessary." I said looking up. I met his eyes and blushed more before looking down again. The door opened by the butler. Norrington stood straight and nodded to him. The butler looked to me.

"Miss Coralie. The Governor was very worried." Norrington turned to me.

"Miss Coralie." He said with a slight nod.

"Commodore." I said. He nodded to the butler before walking back down the walkway.

* * *

Later that night, after being scolded by the Governor, I got cleaned up and changed into a night gown then I went to Lizzie's room. The maid was talking to her. I stopped outside the door and waited.

"But the Commodore proposed. Fancy that. Now, that's a smart match, miss, if it's not too bold to say."

"It is a smart match. He's a fine man. He's what any woman should dream of marrying."

"Well, that Will Turner. He's a fine man, too."

"That _is_ too bold." Elizabeth said slowly looking at her.

"Well, begging your pardon, miss. It was not my place." The maid said before leaving the room she noticed me and nodded with a smile. I gave a small smile and walked in closing the door behind me. I walked over. Elizabeth saw me and patted the bed beside her. I walked around climbed on to sit next to her.

"Coralie, you just ran off earlier, I was worried." Elizabeth said looking down at the book she was holding.

"I was alright; I went to talk to Will." She looked up, suddenly interested. "Captain Jack Sparrow was there and I saw Will fight him. _I_ even got to fight him; a _real pirate_. They got him though; he is locked up now. C-Commodore Norrington walked me back."

"That's good to hear."

"Are _you_ alright?""Of course."

"So.. Norrington proposed. What are you going to say?" Elizabeth frowned.

"I don't know.. I'm sorry Cora."

"It is fine, the way I embarrassed myself today… it is not like I ever really had much of a chance anyway." I said with a sad smile and a small shrug. Suddenly the light blew out.

"Do you want to sleep in here tonight?"

"Sure." I said with a smile. Suddenly I heard cannon fire.

"What was that?" I quickly got up and went to the window and pulled back the curtain before going on out onto the balcony.

"It is a ship. _Pirates_." I watched as the town was attacked by cannon fire and from pirates. Elizabeth ran to stand next to me.

"Cora!" She said and pointed to a bunch of pirates who were coming up to the mansion.

"Quick!" I said and the two of us rushed to the stairs. We heard banging on the door and saw the butler walking over to it.

"Don't!" Elizabeth warned.

"Hello, chum." A pirate said before shooting the butler. Elizabeth let out a small scream and covered her mouth as the butler fell back dead. The pirates entered yelling. Two of them, one short and bald the other tall and thin walked forward. The tall one pointed to us with the torch he was holding.

"Up there!" I grabbed Elizabeth's arm and pulled her back to a room. We shut and locked the door. We turned around and gasped as the maid pulled Elizabeth to the side.

"Miss Swann, they've come to kidnap you!"

"What?"

"You're the governor's daughter."

"Come on, in 'ere!"

"Listen. They haven't seen you, hide, and the first chance you get, run to the fort." She said before taking my hand and running with me to the other side of the room.

"What am I to do? They _have_ seen me."

"Just stay with me!" She said as we ran into another part of the room. She grabbed the bed warming pan and hit the short pirate as he ran in. The taller one came in and Elizabeth went to hit him and he caught it. He laughed.

"Gotcha." She pulled the hook and the thing opened making hot coals fall on the man.

"No! No! No! It's hot! You burned me!" Elizabeth ran pulling me with her. Suddenly the tall one grabbed me. I let out a small scream and stomped on his foot before running after Lizzie. "Ow! My foot!"

"Come on!" The other shouted as we ran past. We ran down the stairs as we got to the bottom the tall pirate jumped down and landed in front of us. He growled. Suddenly a pirate came in with him arms full of jewelry. The next thing we knew a cannon ball flew in through the wall and hit him. Elizabeth grabbed me and we ran just as the chandelier fell. She shut the door to the room we ran into and put a candle stick holder between the handles to keep it closed. She ran over to the fireplace and grabbed one of the swords hanging up.

"Elizabeth that is not a-" It fell and she tried to shake the sword out. "-real sword."

"No!" She said as she shook it. She looked up as the pirates bushed on the door.

"Quick." I said grabbing her and pushing her towards the storage cabinet. I ran to the window and opened it before running to the closet and getting in with her.

"We know you're here, poppets." The short one said loudly.

"Poppets." The other repeated, giggling.

"Come out and we promise we won't hurt you."

"Eh?" The other asked.

"We will find you poppets. You've got something of ours, and it calls to us. The gold calls to us."

"Gold." The other repeated and it sounded as if he was trying to keep from laughing. Elizabeth took out the medallion and looked at it. The light from the room went away as the pirate stood in front of it.

"Ello, Poppets." The pirates opened the door.

"Parley!" We said.

"What?" The short one asked.

"Parley." Elizabeth said. "We invoke the right of parley. According to the Code of the Brethren set down by the pirates Morgan and Bartholomew, you have to take us to your captain."

"I _know_ the Code."

"If an adversary demands parley, you can do them no harm until the parley is complete."

"To blazes with the Code." The tall one said.

"They want to be taken to the captain." The short one said turning to look at him before turning back to us. "And they'll go without a fuss. We must honor the Code." The two grabbed us and we made our way out of the house and through the town. The short one held Elizabeth's arm while the tall one held mine.

"Will!" I turned to see Elizabeth had seen Will. At least now someone knew we were taken.

"Come on!" We got to the small boats and I froze right where the dry sand stopped. "Get in the boat!"

"She's afraid of the water." Elizabeth said. The short pirate growled and turned to the taller one.

"Carry 'er." The taller one chuckled and picked me up. I leaned away from his face.

"Is that a _wooden_ eye?" I asked. He grinned at me. "How did that happen?"

"You don't wanna know." We got into the small boat and he sat down still holding me so I was in his lap. We were on one of the sides rather than the middle. I gripped his arm and leaned towards the middle; blushing as I had never been held this close by anyone. As the boats got closer to the ship Elizabeth and I looked up in amazement.

We got up onto the ship and the two pirates held onto our arms. A really tall black pirate with piercings walked over.

"I didn't know we was taking on captives."

"They've invoked the right of parley with Captain Barbossa." Elizabeth stepped forward.

"We are here to nego-" Suddenly the pirate back handed her.

"Hey!" I went to move forward but the tall pirate held me back.

"You'll speak when spoken to." Suddenly someone grabbed the black pirate's wrist.

"And ye will not lay a hand on those under the protection of parley." Said a pirate with a big hat, beard and a small money on his shoulder who was also dressed as a pirate.

"Aye, sir." The pirate said before pulling his arm down.

"My apologies, miss." Elizabeth took a breath.

"Captain Barbossa, we are here to negotiate the cessation of hostilities against Port Royal."

"There were a lot of long words in there, miss. We're naught but humble pirates. What is it that you want?"

"I want you to leave and never come back." The rest of the pirates started laughing.

"I'm disinclined to acquiesce to you request. Means 'no'."

"Very well." Elizabeth said before walking to the side of the ship and holding out the medallion. "I'll drop it." A few of the pirates looked uneasy.

"Me holds are bursting with swag. That bit of shine matters to us? Why?"

"It's what you've been searching for. I recognize this ship. I saw it eight years ago on the crossing from England."

"Did you, now?"

"Fine. Well, I suppose if it is worthless, there's no point in me keeping it." She said before letting a bit of the chain fall. The pirates moved forward.

"No!" Captain Barbossa said, his eyes glued to the medallion. Elizabeth smirked before putting the medallion in her other hand. Barbossa walked towards her and chuckled. "You have a name, missy?"

"Elizabeth.. Turner." She said looking to me. "We're maids in the governor's household."

"Miss _Turner._" Barbossa said turning to face the other pirates.

"Bootstrap." The short pirate said to the taller one who looked over to Elizabeth.

"And how does a main own a trinket such as that? Family heirloom, perhaps?"

"I didn't steal it, if that's what you mean."

"Very well, ye hand it over and we'll out your town to our rudder and ne'er return." He said holding out his hand. Elizabeth dropped it in his hand and he gave it to his monkey. Elizabeth watched as the money got on a rope and walked away.

"Our bargain?" Elizabeth said as Barbossa walked away.

"Still the guns and stow them." The big black pirate said. Elizabeth took my hand and pulled me with her.

"Wait! You have to take us to shore! According to the Code of the order of the brethren-" Barbossa cut her off turning around.

"First, your return to shore was not part of our negotiations nor our agreement. So I must do nothing. And secondly, you must be pirates for the Pirate's Code to apply, and you're not. And thirdly, the Code is more of what you'd call guidelines than actual rules. Welcome aboard the _Black Pearl_, Miss Turner." He said before walking away. The two pirates from before came over and dragged us into a cabin room.

"Why am I being ignored?" I said annoyed. "No one has asked _my_ name or thinks _I _am of any importance." The tall pirate holding my arm turned to me.

"What's your name?" I blinked in slight surprise.

"Coralie."

"Pretty name." He said with a grin before turning to leave with the other pirate.

"What is your name?" I said stopping him."Ragetti." He said before leaving.

"Cora, don't try to make friends with the pirate." Elizabeth scolded.

"Elizabeth. I am on a pirate ship. What else am I supposed to do?"

* * *

**_How was that? *Sheepish smile* Hope I did well with the action scene, it's hard to add in things for Coralie to do when the fight seems good enough already. _**

**_Sorry if paragraphs are messed up it messed up when i pasted it. (Also FF says 4,066 words but there is only 3,973 O_O where did the extra 93 words come from? btw this is not counting the words within the ())  
_**


	4. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of the characters. I only own my OC and any changes in plot and such._**

**_Thank you everyone who reviewed. Sorry this one is short the next two are defiantly longer._**

* * *

Elizabeth and I were in the same room as the night before when Pintel, as I learned the name of him to be, and Ragetti walked in. Pintel was holding a dark red dress while Ragetti was holding a deep purple one.

"You'll be dining with the captain. And he requests you wear these."

"Well you may tell the captain that we are disinclined to acquiesce to his request." Elizabeth said. The two chuckled.

"He said you'd say that. He also said, it that be the case, that you'd be dining with the crew. And you'll be naked." Pintel said with a grin while Ragetti laughed. Elizabeth grabbed the dress and folded it under her arm and looked at the two as if saying '_well_." The two frowned. "Fine." Ragetti handed me my dress and they left. We got dressed and I noticed Elizabeth had stopped and was looking around.

"What?" I asked quietly. She started to walk over to the wall. "What is it?" She pointed to the wall. I walked over and noticed a hole in the wall. I bent down and looked in and saw Ragetti's wooden eyeball. I stood and moved away. Lizzie looked quickly before grabbing a fire poker. "What are you-?" I whispered when she suddenly poked out Ragetti's eye.

"Ah! Me eye!" I heard him shout from the other side of the wall. The cabin doors opened and the pirates came in with food and placed it on the table in the cabin. Barbossa walked in.

"Maids or not, they suit you."

"Dare I ask if they did their previous owners?" Elizabeth asked

"Tsk. Now, none of that." He walked around and held out two chairs. "Please." We sat down; Elizabeth closer to the empty chair, for Barbossa, than I. "Dig in." He said before sitting down himself. He chuckled as Elizabeth ate slowly and politely while I nibbled on a piece of bread; I wasn't that hunger I could go longer without food than most people. "There's no need to stand on ceremony, nor call to impress anyone. You must be hungry." Elizabeth put down her fork and knife before grabbing a piece of meat and biting into it. Barbossa poured some wine into two cups. She grabbed a piece of bread and took a bite. "Try the wine." She grabbed the cup from him with two hands and gulped it down while I sipped on my watching her. "And the apples. One of those next?" Elizabeth stopped and looked towards monkey then dropped the bed.

"It's poisoned." She said. Barbossa chuckled and shook his head.

"There would be no sense to be killing you, Miss Turner."

"Then release us. You have your trinket. We're of no further value to you." Barbossa reached into his coat and took out the medallion.

"You don't know what this is, do you?"

"It's a pirate medallion."

"This is Aztec gold. One of 882 identical pieces they delivered in a stone chest to Cortes himself. Blood money paid to stem the slaughter he wreaked upon them with his armies. But the greed or Cortes was insatiable. So the heathen gods placed upon the gold a terrible curse. Any mortal that removes but a single piece from that stone chest shall be punished for eternity."

"I hardly believe in ghost stories anymore, Captain Barbossa." Elizabeth said.

"Aye." He stood up. "That's exactly what I thought when we were first told the tale. Buried on an island that cannot be found except for those who know where it is. Find it, we did. There be the chest, inside be the gold, we took them all. Spent them and traded them. We frittered them away…on drink and food and pleasurable company. The more we gave them away, the more we came to realize – the drink would not satisfy, food turned to ash in our mouths, and all the pleasurable company in the world could not slake our lust. We are cursed men, Miss Turner. Compelled by greed we were, and now we are consumed by it." The monkey screeched and Barbossa went over to him. Elizabeth took a butter knife and hid it. "There is one way we can end our curse. All the scattered pieces of the Aztec gold must be restored and the blood repaid." He let the money run off with the piece. "Thanks to ye we have the final piece."

"And... the blood to be repaid?" Elizabeth asked.

"That's why there's no sense to be killing ye…yet." He offered her an apple. "Apple?"

"What is _my_ purpose here?" I asked. He looked at me. And opened his mouth to respond when Lizzie hit the apple out of his hand and took out the knife she had hid. She tried to run around away from him but he ended up grabbing her.

"No!" She stabbed him with the knife. She gasped as he simply looked down at it before taking it out.

"I'm curious, after killing me what was it you planning on doing next?" She walked backwards and pushed the doors open and turned to see the pirates, all decaying skeletons. She screamed as the pirates turning the thing that pulled the anchor up pushed her with them. I ran outside and stared around at all the skeletons. Suddenly Elizabeth fell back and I rushed over just in time as she was thrown up into the air by the pirates holding the tarp she had fallen on. The second time she went up a pirate swinging by a rope caught her. She screamed even louder. I ran over to where they were swinging to but ran into two pirates; I backed up looked to see Elizabeth and the pirate land by the wheel. She ran up to the wheel and the pirate was on the other side. He tried to reach across but she pulled the wheel and it hit him making his head snap back. He fixed it and Elizabeth ran down the stairs before grabbing me and pulling us under them. Suddenly the monkey was in _my_ face making _me_ scream. It screeched holding the medallion. Elizabeth went to run back inside but Barbossa caught her and turned her around. I on the other hand backed up by the front of the stairs and looked at all of the skeleton pirates. "Look! The moonlight shows us for what we really are. We are not among the living and so we cannot die but neither are we dead. For too long I've been parched with thirst and unable to quench it. Too long I've been starving to death and haven't died. I feel nothing, not the wind on my face nor the spray of the sea, nor the warmth of a woman's flesh." He said reaching out his hand that touched the moon light making it turn to bone. Elizabeth gasped and backed up. He walked out into the moonlight and revealed a skeleton. "You best start believing in ghost stories Miss Turner; you're in one!" He drank and it poured over his ribs, he laughed as Elizabeth ran back into cabin. He smashed the bottle and shut the doors, and the crew laughed with him. "What are ye looking at? Back to work!" Suddenly the moon was blocked out by the clouds and the pirates all went back to looking normal. Barbossa walked over to me and I backed up some. "Are ye not afraid?"

"It is true I would be less afraid if you were able to die. Your appearance under the moonlight does not bother me." He narrowed his eyes.

"What is your name, girl?"

"Coralie."

"Last name?"

"I have none." I said shaking my head.

"How can ye not have a last name? What were ye parent's names."

"I have no parents either." He frowned.

"Who raised ye?"

"Elizabeth." This seemed to annoy him more. I backed up a little more and walked along the edge of the side away from the stairs. Suddenly I got to where the plank would go and lost my footing. Barbossa reached over to catch me but was too far away and only caught air.

"Coralie!" I heard Ragetti shout as he looked over the side as I fell.

_Not good._

* * *

**_Next chapter is longer. I was originally going to make each movie a different story but I think I'll just do all 3 (Maybe 4) in this one thing. Each movie is about 6 chapters (although 3 is 7). If anyone wants to give an idea for some Ragetti/OC fluff (Since there is not much even though It it one-sided) feel free to give some ideas. There's not that much Ragetti/OC fluff just lil scenes. I'm also going to change the summary to add Beckett/OC when the 2_****_nd_****_ movie events start because that's how I planned it anyway._**

**_Reviews are ALWAYS much appreciated and I thank you for your support. _**


	5. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of the characters. I only own my OC and any changes in plot and such._**

**_Yugioh13: lol that scene was a deleted scene you can look it up on Youtube, it's funny._**

**_missastroria: James dying is depending on who readers want Coralie to end up with (The next movies start Beckett/Coralie) same for if Beckett dies, although I could always have them both live and have her chose OR just write and alternate ending where if James is chose Beckett dies but if Beckett is chosen they both live.. how does everyone feel about that? And there is some James/Coralie in the next chapter but it's more in the 2_****_nd_****_ movie._**

**_Retainer: Thanks _****_^_^_**

**_littlemonalisaliar: lol yeah but there's not really much in the 1_****_st_****_ movie it's more one-sided in the 1_****_st_****_ movie. James isn't in this chapter but he's in the next one._**

**_Next chapter is much longer than this. _**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

I hit the water and immediately felt my tail form. I hadn't felt my tail for eight years since Elizabeth found me. I felt excitement rush through my veins and I couldn't help but smile. Oh how I had missed being in the sea. I resurfaced and looked up to see a few of the pirates, including Barbossa, Ragetti, Pintel and Bo'sun, looking over the side.

"Fetch me a rope." Barbossa said and Pintel ran to get one. There was no way they were getting me out of the water without seeing. I sighed and let myself sink into the water.

"Coralie!" I heard Ragetti shout again. I sunk far enough then swam down. It didn't feel awkward at all to use my tail after so long; it felt as natural as it should be. I turned around and swam up fast and let myself fly up and grabbed onto the floor where I had fallen. The surrounding pirates looked alarmed. I quickly moved my tail to try and dry it but Ragetti and Pintel pulled me up before my tail had a chance to melt away. Barbossa quickly got down next to me and pulled up my dress to show more of my tail. Only once everyone in the surrounding area had seen it did my tail then seem to melt off of my legs. I pulled my dress back down and looked to meet Barbossa's amused and intrigued eyes.

"Mermaid, eh?" I glared at him. "How long have ye been livin like a human?"

"Eight years." I said wringing out my dress the best I could. He chuckled before standing up.

"Mr. Ragetti. Fetch Miss Coralie here some dry clothes."

"Aye, captain." I turned to look a Ragetti who was holding out his hand to me. I took it and stood up. He held onto my hand and led me below deck to a storage area. He opened a chest and looked through it for a dress.

"I would not mind men's clothing." I said. He nodded and went to another chest before handing me a long shirt and trousers. "Thank you." He nodded.

"I'll wait out 'ere." He said going to leave the room.

"Any holes in the walls I should know about?" I asked teasingly. He turned back to face me quickly.

"I-I um.." I couldn't help but giggle. "Uh No, no.." He cleared his throat. "No holes." He said with a sheepish smile before walking out of the storage area. I quickly changed then walked out and handed him the dress. He led me back up on deck and into the cabin. I rushed over to Elizabeth who was cowering in the corner.

"It's alright, Lizzie." I said putting my arms around her. She hugged back. "We'll get through this."

* * *

The next morning we arrived at Isle de Muerta. The cabin doors opened and we turned to see a bunch of the pirates including Pintel and Ragetti.

"Time to go poppet." Pintel said. They led us on deck where our hands were tied and Barbossa put the medallion around Elizabeth's neck before everyone got in the small boats.

"Don't let her into the water, don't want her swimming off." Barbossa said as I got into one of the small boats.

"Can't let you swim away." Ragetti said grabbing my arm and pulling me to sit between him and Pintel before holding my bound wrists.

"I would not want to. There are sharks in the water." I said as all the boats rowed inside. Once inside Elizabeth and I were pulled into the main part of the treasure cave where at the center surrounded by other treasures was a chest. All the pirates started adding whatever they had to the piles of gold and silver already there.

"Move." A pirate said pushing Elizabeth forward. I looked over as Pintel and Ragetti brought over a small chest.

"10 years of hoarding swag." Pintel said.

"And now we finally get to spend it." Ragetti said before the turned it and let its contents spill out. Pintel started laughing until he looked down to see the chest was full of woman's clothing. Pintel picked up a parasol and Ragetti picked up a red dress.

"Once we're quit of the curse, we'll be rich men." Ragetti handed me the dress with a tiny smile and picked up a parasol and opened it. "And you can buy an eye what actually fits and is made of glass."

"This one does splinter something terrible." He moaned rubbing it.

"Stop rubbing it." Bo'sun walked by and rolled his eyes at them.

"Hold her. We do not want her escaping." He said before pushing me at Ragetti. I gasped as he caught me, my bound hands between us. He looked down at me and swallowed before taking one of my bound hands and walking over to join the group of pirates with Pintel. Barbossa made his way to stand next to the stone chest with Elizabeth.

"Gentlemen, the time has come! Salvation is nigh! Our torment is near at end." Barbossa said.

"Suffered I have!" Ragetti said sadly, I rubbed my thumb on his hand and he looked down at me a little in shock at my sympathy.

"Punished we were. The lot of us - disproportionate to our crime. Here it is" Barbossa kicked off the chest's lid "…the cursed treasure of Cortés himself. Every last piece that went astray we have returned…save for this." He pointed to the medallion on Elizabeth's neck. "And who among us has paid the blood sacrifice owed to the heathen gods?"

"Us!" The pirates shouted.

"And whose blood must yet to be paid?"

"Hers!"

"You know the first thing I'm goin' to do after the curse is lifted…eat a whole bushel of apples." He took up the knife. "Begun by blood, by blood undone." Elizabeth gasped as Barbossa cut the palm of her hand.

"That's it?" She asked.

"Waste not." He said before dropping the medallion there was an anticipation to see if it had worked.

"Did it work?" Koehler asked.

"I don't feel no different." Ragetti said.

"How do we tell?" Pintel asked. Suddenly Barbossa rolled his eyes and shot him causing me to let out a small squeak and squeeze Ragetti's hand. He looked down at me and rubbed his thumb on my hand like I had to his.

"You're not dead." Koehler said.

"No." The he looked up and pointed at Barbossa. "He _shot_ me!"

"It didn't work." Ragetti moaned

"The curse it still upon us!" Twigg said.

"You, maid!" Barbossa said turning to Elizabeth. "Your father, what was his name? Was your father William Turner?"

"_No_." She said.

"Where's his child? The child that sailed from England eight years ago, the child in whose veins flows the blood of William Turner, _where?_" When she didn't answer he backhanded her making her fall.

"You two." Bo'sun said causing Pintel and Ragetti to look over. "You brought us the wrong person!"

"No! She had the medallion, she's the proper age!" Pintel said.

"She said her name was Turner, you heard her!" Ragetti said. "I think she lied to us."

"You brought us here for _nothing_." Twigg said.

"I won't take questions and no second guesses, not from the likes of you, Master Twigg." Barbossa said.

"Who's to blame? Every decision you've made has led us from _bad_ to _worse_." Koehler said

"It was _you_ who sent Bootstrap to the depths!" Another pirate said as the others all shouted 'yeah's

"And it's _you_ who brought us here in the first place." Bo'sun said taking out his sword. Suddenly the monkey screeched and pointed. I turned to see Will pulling Elizabeth through the cave we came from. She met my eyes and looked sad.

"Any coward here dare challenge me, let him speak! Hmm?" Barbossa said taking out his own.

"I say, we cut her throat and spill all her blood, just in case." Suddenly Barbossa saw the monkey pointing then looked down to where Elizabeth had fallen.

"The medallion! She's taken it! Well, after her! You feckless pack of ingrates." They all went back to the boats. Ragetti dragging me with him, still holding my hand.

"There's no oars here!"

"Where's the oars!"

"The oars have gone missing. Find them!" Bo'sun said. Suddenly Ragetti spotted Jack.

"You!"

"You're supposed to be dead!" Pintel says.

"Am I not?" He asked looking down at himself. "huh." He turned around and found pistols pointed at him. He turned back and Pintel pointed his pistol at him. "Puhluley, puhlulehvoos, parleli, parsnip, pasley, partner, partner…"

"Parley?" Ragetti suggested.

"That's the one. Parley! Parley!"

"Parley?" Pintel said turning to glare at Ragetti. "Damned to the depths whatever man had thought of parley."

"That would be the French. Latin-based, of course. Inventors of mayonnaise." Jack said.

"I like mayonnaise." Pintel said.

"Shame about the French, really; obsessed with raisins; Humiliated grapes, really. Think about it!"

"Don't know." Pintel said.

"Terrific singers, the French." He said before whistling and making and upward cutting motions with his fingers. "Eunuchs. All of them." I rolled my eyes.

"That's not right." A pirate next to Pintel said.

"I used to date a eunuch." Pintel said looking to Ragetti.

"I'll get me coat." Jack went to turn around but suddenly spotted me. "Hey, I know you! What are you doing here?"

"I do not have much choice in the matter." I said holding up my bound hands.

"How the blazes did you get off that island?" Barbossa asked walking over.

"When you marooned me on that godforsaken spit of land, you forgot one very important thing, mate…I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Ah, well, I won't be making that mistake again. Gents, you all remember Captain Jack Sparrow?" The pirates all either said 'yeah' or 'aye' "Kill him." the pirates all pointed their weapons at Jack. Barbossa started to walk away.

"The girl's blood didn't work, did it?" Jack said. Barbossa stopped.

"Hold your fire!" Barbossa said turning around. The pirates reluctantly lowered their weapons. "You know whose blood we need."

"I know whose blood ye need." Jack said with a smirk.

* * *

"So you expect to leave me standing on some beach with nothing but a name and your word it's the one I need and watch you sail away on my ship?" Barbossa said. I wasn't sure why Jack wanted me with him while he negotiated with Barbossa but I didn't really mind, it was better than being on deck where someone had to _literally_ hold my hand so I wouldn't jump off the ship.

"No. I expect to leave you standing on some beach with absolutely no name at all, watching me sail away on my ship and then I'll shout the name back to you. Savvy?"

"But that still leaves us with the problem of me standing on some beach with naught but a name and your word it's the one I need."

"Of the two of us I am the only one who hasn't committed mutiny, therefore my word is the one we'll be trusting. Although, I suppose I should be thanking you because in fact, if you hadn't betrayed me and left me to die, I would have an equal share in that curse same as you." He bit into an apple. "Funny ol' world, innit?" Barbossa seemed to nod while he glared at the apple Jack was eating. Jack offered him the apple. Bo'sun entered.

"Captain, we're coming up on the Interceptor." Jack flinched as the monkey ran by. Barbossa went topside and Jack followed pulling me with him. Jack stood in front of Barbossa at the bow, blocking the view of the Interceptor. "I'm having a thought here, Barbossa. What say we run up a flag of truce? I scurry over to the Interceptor and I negotiate the return of your medallion, aye? What say you to that?"

"Now you see, Jack, that's exactly the attitude that lost you the Pearl. People are easy to search when they're dead." He turned to Bo'sun. "Lock them in the brig."

"Them? As in me too?" I asked. Barbossa didn't answer but Bo'sun grabbed both Jack and my arms and brought us below deck. He pushed us in and locked the cell.

"Apparently there's a leak." Jack said looking down at the water on the floor. He walked over to the wall and looked through a hole.

"Just what I needed. _Water_." I whined. I was fine unless I was fully covered in water. Suddenly the ship lurched to the side and Jack and I almost fell over. I gasped as Jack suddenly pulled me down to the floor. A cannon ball came through the wall. I quickly grabbed the cell bars and pulled myself up and out of the water.

"Stop blowing holes in my ship!" Jack shouted. I stood up. Jack suddenly saw a canteen and picked it up before opening it and putting it to his lips; it was empty.

"What are they firing?" I asked looking out the hole for a moment. I looked back at Jack who was getting up. He went to the cell door and pushed it open. He turned back to me.

"This way, love."

"Do not call me love." He smirked and we left the brig.

* * *

Once on deck Jack pulled me over and up onto the side of the boat. He grabbed a rope as a pirate came back from swinging.

"Thanks very much." He said before he put an arm around me. "Hold on tight, love." I did as he said.

"Do not call me-" I was cut off as he jumped and we swung over the to the Interceptor. I let go of him and landed on the ship while he swung back over to the other side before coming back. "Elizabeth." I said rushing over to her. She was firing a gun at pirates who came aboard the ship.

"Cora! You're alright!" She handed me a sword. "Here, can you use this?" I smirked.

"Oh I can use it." I said before running in to fight. After a few minutes of fighting I found a pistol pressed to the side of my head. I turned to see Ragetti.

"Sorry, cap'n's orders." He said with a frown. Suddenly I heard Barbossa shouting.

"Gents, our hope is restored!" Then all of the undead pirates cheered. "Bring 'em aboard!" I frowned as the crew and I were brought onto the _Black Pearl._

* * *

"If any of you as much as thinks the word parley, I'll have your guts for garters." Pintel said pointing his gun at Jack's crew. Elizabeth got free from the rope she was behind just as the _Interceptor _started blowing up.

"Will…" Suddenly she attacked Barbossa. "You've got to stop it! Stop it!"

"Welcome back, Miss. You took advantage of our hospitality last time. It holds fair now that you return the favor." He said before pushing her into his crew who then started to pull at her dress.

"Barbossa!" We all turn to see Will suddenly on the side of the ship.

"Will."

"The girls, Coralie and Elizabeth, they go free." He said jumping down from the side and pointing his pistol at Barbossa.

"What's in your head, boy?" Barbossa asked.

"They go free!"

"You've only got one shot and we can't die."

"Don't do anything stupid." I heard Jack say to Will. He got up on the side.

"You can't…I can." He said turning the gun to point at himself.

"Like that." Jack said. Barbossa looked at Will.

"..Who are you?" Barbossa asked.

"No one. He's no one." Jack said walking over to Barbossa. "A distant cousin of my aunt's nephew twice removed. Lovely singing voice, though. _Eunuch_." He added quietly.

"My name is Will Turner . My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner. His blood runs in my veins." Jack walked back over to where he was before with a look of defeat.

"He's a spitting image of ol' Bootstrap Bill come back to haunt us." Ragetti said.

"On my word do as I say or I'll pull this trigger and be lost to Davy Jones' Locker."

"Name your terms, Mr. Turner ."

"Elizabeth and Coralie go free."

"Yes, we know that one." Barbossa said rolling his eyes. "Anything else?"

"And the crew, the crew are not to be harmed." He added seeing Jack pointing to himself.

"Agreed."

* * *

"Go on! Poppet! Go!"

"Walk the plank!" Elizabeth was pushed towards the plank.

"Barbossa, you lying bastard! You swore she'd go free!" Will shouted as he was held back.

"Don't dare impugn me honor, boy. I agreed she'd go free it was you who failed to specify _when_ or _where_." Then Will was gagged. "Though it does seem a shame to lose something so fine, don't it lads?"

"Aye."

"So I'll be having that dress back before you go." Elizabeth glared and began to take off the dress.

"I always liked you." Jack said to a pirate who grunted at him.

"It goes with your black heart." She said throwing him the dress.

"Ooh, it's still warm." Barbossa said pressing it to his face.

"Off you go! Come on!"

"Too long!" Bo'sun said before stepping on the plank making Elizabeth lose her balance and fall in. Jack was dragged up to the plank.

"I really had rather hoped we were past all this."

"Jack. Jack! Did ya not notice? That be the same little island that we made you Governor of on our last little trip." He said pointing out the distant island.

"I _did_ notice." Jack said.

"Perhaps you'll be able to conjure up another miraculous escape. But I doubt it." He unsheathed his sword and brandished it at Jack's throat. "Off you go."

"Last time you left me a pistol with one shot."

"By the powers, you're right. Were be Jack's pistol? Bring it forward." A pirate hands Barbossa the pistol.

"Seeing as there's two of us, a gentleman would give us a pair of pistols."

"It'll be one pistol as before and you can be the gentleman and shoot the lady and starve to death yourself." He said before throwing the pistol into the sea, Jack jumped in after it. A few pirates pushed me forward. "There's not really a point to making_ you_ walk the plank." Barbossa said looking at me.

"Let me go with Lizzie... please." He stared at me for a moment.

"It's going to be rather hard to swim with trousers on, isn't it?" He said smirking.

"You are unbelievable." I said with a glare.

"Hurry up now, your friends are waiting." I glared at him and took off the trousers, pulling down the shirt to cover as much of me as it could; it was already big so it went down almost mid-thigh. All of the pirates whistled and laughed as I threw the trousers at them. I ignored them as I dove into the water. Another run of excitement filled me up as my tail came back and I swam to the island.

* * *

**_Next chapter is longer than this one and is the last of 'Curse of the Black Pearl' the 7_****_th_****_ chapter will start 'Dead Man's Chest'._**


	6. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of the characters. I only own my OC and any changes in plot and such._**

**_missastroria: Yeah I think I'm going to do alternate endings._**

**_littlemonalisaliar: lol thank you ^^_**

**_Guest: Glad you like XD_**

**_Yugioh13: lol one of my favorite lines in the 1_****_st_****_ movie is "Stop blowing holes in my ship!" XD And James is in this chapter. You should watch all the deleted scenes (although the ones for DMC are hard to find even on YouTube)_**

**_Retainer: lol cool I have great timing =D I love Ragetti's character there are a lot of funny deleted scenes with him and Pintel. _**

**_Iceflower (Guest): At the time she didn't know he was proposing she only knew after when she over heard Elizabeth and the maid. I'm never good at making my characters choose between two people cause I can never choose XD_**

**_Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Next chapter starts Dead Man's Chest_**

* * *

I got to the island and got as close as I could with my tail. I sighed and called to Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth!" She hurried over and helped pull me out of the water like she had so many years ago.

"That's the second time I've had to watch that man sail away with my ship." Jack said before looking over at us. His eyes grew wide. "Y-You're a bloody _mermaid_!" He exclaimed pointing.

"Yes. Hence the tail." I said as Elizabeth got me on dry sand then started walking along the beach. My tail melted away to show my bare legs. I frowned. I took the sleeve of my shirt and ripped it at the shoulder then used it as a belt to keep myself covered. I sighed and let myself fall back and just lay in the sand. I closed my eyes as Jack sat next to me. After a few minutes I sat up and looked over at Jack to see him making sure the pistol is intact; blowing on it. Elizabeth was holding up the bottom of her bodice and walking around the island. Jack picked up his one bullet and looked at it. Elizabeth stopped seeing her footprints from where she started.

"It's really not all that big, is it?" Jack said while looking at the gun.

"If you're going to shoot me, please do so without delay." She said looking down at him. He looked up at her.

"Is there a problem between us, Miss Swann?" He asked. She leaned down a bit.

"You were going to tell Barbossa about Will in exchange for a ship." She said. Jack gave her a look.

"We could _use_ a ship.. The fact is I was going to _not_ tell Barbossa about bloody Will in exchange for a ship. Because as long as he didn't _know_ about bloody Will,_ I_ had something to bargain with. Which now" he motioned around with the gun. "no one has thanks to bloody stupid Will." He said getting up.

"Oh.." She said.

"_Oh!_" He mocked.

"He still risked his life to save ours." She said as he started to walk away.

"HA!" He turned at her before walked away. She followed. I rolled my eyes and lay back. "So we have to do something to rescue him!" Elizabeth said following Jack.

"Off you go then! Let me know how that turns out." As their voices faded I looked up.

"But you were marooned on this island before, weren't you? So we can escape the same way you did then."

"To what point and purpose, young missy?" I got up and ran over. "The _Black Pearl_ is gone and unless you have a rudder and a lot of sails hidden in that bodice, unlikely, young Mr. Turner will be dead long before you can reach him." Jack said. We followed him as he knocked on a tree before taking four big steps.

"But you're Captain Jack Sparrow. You vanished from under the eyes of seven agents of the East India Company. You sacked Nassau Port without even firing a shot. Are you the pirate I've read about or not? How did you escape last time?" He pushed her away from where he was standing.

"Last time…I was here a grand total of three days, alright? Last time" He opened a secret cellar door "…the rumrunners used this island as a cache." He said walking down the steps. "Came by and I was able to barter a passage off. From the looks of things, they've long been out of business. Probably have your bloody friend Norrington to thank for that." He climbed out with two bottles of rum in his hands.

"So that's it then? That's the secret grand adventure of the infamous Jack Sparrow? You spent three days lying on a beach, drinking rum?!"

"Welcome to the Caribbean, love." He said before handing her a bottle.

"Do I get one?"

"You can share." Jack said walking back to the beach. We followed him.

"Is there any truth to the other stories?" Elizabeth asked.

"Truth?" He lifted the sleeve of right arm to show his 'P' branding and sparrow over sunset tattoo, then let it down. He pulled up left sleeve to show a big scar up his arm. Elizabeth backed away. He let that sleeve down before he pulled open his shirt to show two wounds then put it back. "No truth at all." Elizabeth looked shocked. Jack sat back down. "We still have a month. Maybe more. Keep an open eye up for passing ships and our chances are fair." He said before opening a rum bottle and drinking from it.

"And what about Will. We have to do something." She said. Jack raised a finger.

"You're absolutely right." He replaced the cork and rolled rum bottle to her feet. She looked down, disgusted. Jack opened up the other bottle and raised it "Here's luck to you, Will Turner." He said before drinking. Elizabeth bent down and picked up the bottle before opening it. Jack was looking down at his bottle. Elizabeth sat down next to him and I sat next to her. She looked at the bottle.

"Drink up me hearties, yo ho.." She said before taking a short sip.

"What was that, Elizabeth?" Jack said turning to her.

"It's _Miss Swann_." Jack gave a sarcastically sorry gesture holding up his hands a bit. "Nothing. Just a song I learned as a child when I actually thought it would be exciting to meet a pirate." She said looking over at him.

"Let's hear it."

"No."

"C'mon. We got the time. Let's have it."

"_No_. I'd probably have to have a lot more to drink." Jack opened his bottle and lifted it slightly.

"How much more?" He asked before grinning and drinking. He leaned forward to look at me. "What about you, you know it?" I nodded. "Well you're a mermaid, sing." I gave him a look. "Come on." He said with a grin. I grinned back.

"Let me drink some rum." He reached across Elizabeth to hand me his bottle. I took a sip and made a face. I handed it back.

"No more?" He asked. I shook my head. "More for me." He said with a grin taking a swig. I cleared my throat.

"Yo ho, yo ho a pirate's life for me

We pillage we plunder we riffle and look

Drink up me hearties, yo ho

We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot

Drink up me hearties, yo ho

Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me

We extort, we pilfer, we filch and sack

Drink up me hearties yo ho

Maraud and embezzle and even hijack

Drink up me hearties, yo ho

Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me

We kindle and char, inflame and ignite,

Drink up me hearties, yo ho

We burn up the city, we're really a fright

Drink up me hearties, yo ho

We're rascals, scoundrels, villains and knaves

Drink up me hearties, yo ho

We're devils and black sheep, really bad eggs

Drink up me hearties, yo ho

Yo ho, yo ho a pirate's life for me

We're beggars and blighters and ne'er-do'well cads

Drink up me hearties, yo ho

Aye! But we're loved by our mommies 'n' dads

Drink up me hearties, yo ho." I finished. Jack was grinning.

"You think you could teach that to me." I grinned back.

"Sure."

* * *

I watched as Jack and Elizabeth danced around the fire, both drunk, both singing.

"We're devils, we're black sheep. We're really bad eggs. Drink up, me hearties, yo ho! Yo ho, yo ho." Jack tripped a bit.

"ouch! A pirate's life for me! I love this song!" He said twirling Lizzie around with one arm. "Really _bad_ eggs! Woo." He fell over. "When I get the Pearl back, I'm gonna teach it to the whole crew and we'll sing it all the time!"

"And you'll be positively the most fearsome pirate in the Spanish Main." Lizzie said sitting next to him.

"Not just the Spanish Main, love, the entire ocean, the entire wo'ld. Wherever we want to go, we'll go, that's what a ship is, you know. It's not just a keel and a hull and a deck and sails that's what a ship needs but what a ship is…what the _Black Pearl_ really is…is freedom."

"Jack, it must be really terrible for you to be trapped on this island." She said getting closer to him. I raised an eyebrow watching them.

"Oh, yes." He said putting his arm around her shoulder. "But the company is infinitely better than last time, I think. And the…the scenery has definitely improved."

"Mr. Sparrow, I'm not entirely sure that I've had enough rum to allow that kind of talk."

"I know exactly what you mean, love." He said curling his mustache

"To freedom." Elizabeth toasts.

"To the _Black Pearl_." He tipped the bottle back, chugging the run and fell over and lost consciousness. I looked to Elizabeth.

"It would have been nice if you did not keep all of the rum to yourself, you know."

"You're too young for it." She said putting it down.

"I am only a year younger than you."

"Get some sleep."

"Fine."

* * *

The next morning I woke up to smell something burning. I sat up and turned to see Elizabeth throwing things in a fire. I got up and walked over.

"Lizzie, _what_ are you doing?"

"Help me." She said ignoring the question. I shrugged and started helping her. After a few minutes Jack woke up and came running.

"No! Not good! Stop! Not good! What are you doing? You burned all the food, the shade, the rum!"

"Yes, the rum is gone."

"Why is the rum gone?"

"One, because it is a vile drink that turns even the most respectable men into complete scoundrels. Two, that signal is over a thousand feet high. The entire Royal Navy is out looking for me, do you really think that there is even the slightest chance that they won't see it?"

"But why is the rum gone?" She sat to stare at the horizon.

"Just wait, Captain Sparrow. You give it one hour, maybe two, keep a weather eye out and then you will see white sails on that horizon." He took out pistol, but thought better of it and put it back before stalking off.

"This is going to be embarrassing." I said sitting down next to her.

"How so?" She said not taking her eyes off the sea.

"Well, I cannot touch the water so someone will have to carry me to the small boat and I am barely covered." She glanced at me.

"It's your fault for putting on trousers instead of a dress. Why were you even wearing them?"

"I… fell off the _Black Pearl_."

"So Barbossa and his crew, they know you're a mermaid." I sighed.

"Yes. Not much good it will do them. Only when they are able to die could I hurt them."

"Would you?"

"Would I what?"

"Kill them."

"I would only kill when need be." She nodded and looked back out to the sea.

"Look! The _Dauntless_." She said pointing.

"Great."

* * *

As predicted someone had to carry me to the small boat and once aboard the _Dauntless_ all the men averted their eyes from me, respectfully. When Norrington saw me he cleared his throat and took off his coat.

"Miss Coralie, please put this on." He said putting the coat around me.

"Thank you Commodore." I said with a bright blush, pulling the coat on. Since he was around 6'1" his coat was long enough to cover me.

"But we've got to save Will." Elizabeth protested.

"No. You're safe now." The Governor said. "We will return to Port Royal immediately not go gallivanting after pirates!"

"Then we condemn him to death."

"The boy's fate is regrettable but then so is his decision to engage in piracy."

"To rescue me, to prevent anything from happening to me."

"Of course I was there too." I said with a slight glare.

"You too Cora."

"If I may be so bold as to interject my professional opinion." Jack said. "The _Pearl_ was listing near to scuppers after the battle. It's very unlikely she'll be able to make good time. Think about it, the Black Pearl, the last real pirate threat in the Caribbean, mate. How can you pass that up?"

"By remembering that I serve others, Mr. Sparrow, not only myself." Norrington said.

"Commodore, I beg you, please do this. For me… as a wedding gift." I stared at her.

"Elizabeth . Are you accepting the Commodore's proposal?" Her father asked.

"I am."

"A wedding! I love weddings…drinks all around!" Norrington gave him a look. He extended his arms. "I know…clap him in irons, right?"

"Mr. Sparrow, you will accompany these fine men to the helm and provide us with the bearing to Isla de Muerta . You will then spend the rest of the voyage contemplating all possible meanings of the phrase 'silent as the grave'. Do I make myself clear?"

"Inescapably clear." Jack was dragged up to the helm. The Governor stepped forward

"Commodore, I must question the wisdom of this—"

"With all due respect, Governor..." Norrington said before pausing. "...Mr. Turner is a subject of the British Crown and therefore under my protection." The Governor smiled and nodded.

"Rightly so." He said before walking up the stairs. Norrington looked down then at Elizabeth before he held out his arm.

"Elizabeth." She walked over and took his arm and they walked to the other side of the ship. They weren't too far away so I could hear every word they said as I leaned back on the other side of the ship. **"**I'm concerned that your answer was perhaps" He breathed in. "less than sincere."

"I would not give my word lightly." He nodded.

"Yes, I understand. But is it so wrong that I should want it given unconditionally." I frowned.

"It is not a condition. It is a request. Your answer would not change mine." He looked over at her. "You are a fine man, James." He looked relieved.

"Well.." He took another breath. "Very well." He looked at her with a smile. "Excellent." I couldn't watch them anymore, my heart couldn't take it. I walked up the stairs, stood next to Jack and just looked out at the sea. He looked over at me then down to Elizabeth and Norrington.

"Jealous, love?"

"Would it be wrong of me to say yes?" I asked pulled Norrington's coat closer around me, closing my eyes, breathing in his scent.

"Course not." He said looking at me.

"Then yes." I said sadly, opening my eyes. He frowned. He opened his mouth to speak but an officer walked up the stairs.

"Miss, if you'd follow me, we have some clothes you could put on." I nodded.

"Thank you." I said before giving a small smile to Jack, who returned it, and followed the officer. I was given a red coat and a pair of trousers to put on. I frowned looking at Norrington's jacket. I walked out of the cabin I changed in and walked over to where Norrington now stood up by Jack. I walked up the stairs and over to him. "Commodore." He looked over at me. "Thank you." I said holding out his coat to him. He took it back with a small smile before putting it on.

"You're welcome." I tuned to walk down the stairs and stopped myself. I turned back.

"Um.." He looked at me waiting for me to speak. "Congratulations." I said with a fake smile. He couldn't tell the difference. He smiled back.

"Thank you." I bit the inside of my lip and nodded before walking back down the stairs. I walked over to Elizabeth, who had also been given a coat and trousers and, who was standing by the side of the ship. I stood next to her and looked out at the ocean. She turned to me.

"Cora.. I'm sorry." I looked over to her.

"Hm? What for?" I asked with another fake smile. She frowned. "Are you okay?"

"Cora.. I know how you feel about-"

"Lizzie." I said cutting her off. "Do not worry about me." I said letting my smile fade but not frown. I looked out at the sea. "I had forgotten how much I missed it. You know." I said looking at her for a moment before looking back out.

"I'm sorry. I took that away from you too." I looked at her and really smile.

"You saved me. Had anyone else have found me.. I would not be here. For that.. I thank you. I never really thanked you before now.. I am sorry." I said.

"Cora.. You're crying." I tilted my head a bit.

"Am I?" I touched my face. "Sorry." I cleared my throat and wiped away the tears. "Being a human for eight years has softened me." I said with a sigh. Elizabeth put her hand on mine.

"It's okay to cry, Cora."

"Not for me." I chuckled. "When was the last time you saw me cry?"

"..I.. I can't remember." Elizabeth said shaking her head.

"Mermaids are hunted for our tears. We do not cry easily.. we are not supposed to.."

"Yes, but you've been normal for eight years." I looked at her.

"So.. I am not normal." She gave me a look.

"Cora, you know what I mean."

"I know." I sighed. She put her arm around me and rubbed my arm.

* * *

Later that night when we were at the shipwreck graveyard like place, Elizabeth and I were out by the front of the ship looking out at all the wrecked ships when Lieutenant Gillette came up to us with two soldiers.

"Ladies, if you'd come with me, Commodore Norrington wants you to remain in the cabin." Elizabeth frowned and shook her head.

"No." Suddenly the two soldiers grabbed our arms.

"Sorry, but for your own safety." Gillette said as the two soldiers brought Elizabeth and me to the ship cabin.

"I don't care what the Commodore ordered, I must tell him! The pirates…they cannot be killed!"

"Don't worry, miss, he's already informed of that. A little mermaid flopped up on deck and told him the whole story." He shut the doors.

"I take offence to that." I said crossing my arms.

"This is Jack Sparrow's doing!" She yelled. She turned around and leaned against the door. "I can't just stay here. I have to help will."

"So what is your plan?" She let out a breath. Then suddenly went to the window and opened it. Her father was then outside talking to her. She went over to the bed and began tying the sheets together before throwing them out the window. "Good luck." I whispered.

"You're not coming?" I shook my head.

"I will help here." She nodded then climbed out the window.

"Elizabeth, are you even listening to me?" The Governor said as he came in. "Coralie, where is Elizabeth."

"Uh.." I shrugged, running past him and onto the deck. I ran past a few soldiers and went below deck to get a sword. By the time I got back up on deck the _Dauntless_ crew and the undead pirates were already fighting. I let out a yelp as one tried to swing at me. I ducked and side kicked him over board. Soon I heard alarm bell being ringing. I looked to the side and saw the little boats coming back towards the _Dauntless_. Suddenly the _Dauntless_' cannons were firing at them. My attention was taken away from that as another pirate tried to get me. I swung as hard as I could at his neck and kicked his head which went flying over the side and into the water. The pirate stumbled about before falling off the side. I heard a pirate yell behind me and turned around just in time for someone to block the attack. I looked to see Norrington.

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be with Elizabeth!" He said looking down at me.

"She went to help Will." Suddenly behind him a pirate was ready to strike. "James!" I shouted. He turned around and blocked the attack before I kicked the pirate over the edge.

"Thank you. Look, you need to get somewhere safe!"

"We are on a ship, fighting the undead; where am I supposed to go?" I said as we fought back to back.

"Point taken." He said fighting another pirate while I blocked attacks. "Just.. please be careful."

"Same to you, you still have to marry Lizzie."

"I know you're her best friend and you worry for her but I'll treat her well." I swallowed.

"I know you will." I said and kept fighting. Suddenly all the pirates became whole again. "They did it." I said out of breath, a smile coming to my face. All the once undead pirates dropped their weapons realizing they could be killed once more.

"The ship is ours gentlemen." Norrington said.

"Huzzah! Huzzah! Huzzah!" The men cheered. I smiled wider and hugged Norrington. I quickly let go and apologized. He looked down at me a little shocked.

"I am going to go check on the Governor." I said quickly before running off to the cabin. I saw him coming out of the cabin. "Are you alright sir?"

"Yes, I'm fine." He said with a smile. "Huzzah!" He said joining in the cheering. I looked around and saw the _Black Pearl_ had sailed away. A small boat came back with Will, Elizabeth and Jack who immediately had his hands bound. He met my eyes and I frowned. He shook his head as two officers took him to the brig.

* * *

Back in a bloody dress again, we were at Captain Jack Sparrow's hanging.

"Jack Sparrow, be it known that you have…" An officer read.

"Captain, _Captain_ Jack Sparrow." I mumbled softly. Only Lizzie heard me, she gave me a sad look.

"…for your willful commission of crimes against the crown. Said crimes being numerous in quantity and sinister in nature. The most grievous of these to be cited herewith: piracy, smuggling…"

"This is wrong." Elizabeth said next to me to her father and future husband.

"Commodore Norrington is bound by the law. As are we all." The Governor said.

"…impersonating an officer of the Spanish Royal Navy, impersonating a cleric of the Church of England…" The officer continued. Jack started smiling as he remembered and looked to the hangman before frowning again. "…sailing under false colors, arson, kidnapping, looting, poaching, brigandage, pilfering, depravity, depredation and general lawlessness. And for these crimes you have been sentenced to be on this day, hung by the neck until dead. May God have mercy on your soul." Will walked through the crowd to the raised ground on which we stood.

"Governor Swann. Commodore. Miss Coralie.. Elizabeth. I should have told you every day from the moment I met you…I love you." He said then walked away. The noose was put around Jack's neck. Suddenly I noticed Cotton's parrot and nudged Lizzie. She looked over and saw it too.

"I can't breathe." Elizabeth said suddenly and fell back as the drums sound.

"Elizabeth!" The Governor said as he and the Commodore helped her.

"Move!" Will shouted. As the drums stopped Elizabeth sat up. Will threw his sword as Jack fell through, the sword stuck in the wood and Jack had a foothold; Will fought to the gallows and there cut Jack free; they fought all the way up to the battlement where they were cornered by Norrington's men.

"I thought we might have to endure some manner of ill-conceived escape attempt but not from you." Norrington said to Will.

"On our return to Port Royal, I granted you clemency and this is how you thank me? By throwing in your lot with him? He's a pirate!" The Governor said.

"And a good man." Will said. Jack pointed to himself proudly with a grin. "If all I have achieved here is that the hangman will earn two pairs of boots instead of one, so be it. At least my conscience will be clear."

"You forget your place, Turner." Norrington said.

"It's right here, between you and Jack."

"As is mine." I said standing by them.

"And mine." Elizabeth said standing next to Will.

"Coralie! Elizabeth! Lower your weapons. For goodness' sake put them down!" The Governor said. The weapons were lowered.

"So this is where your heart truly lies, then?" Norrington asked Elizabeth.

"It is." Lizzie nudged my arm. "Tell him." She said under her breath.

"No, we are not doing this now." I said giving her a look.

"You may not get another chance to tell him." She said.

"Tell me what?" Norrington asked.

"If you don't tell him I will." Elizabeth said. I glared at her. "I just want you to be happy. "

"Trust me; this will _not_ make me happy; it will do _quite_ the opposite." I pleaded.

"Oh for the love of- Coralie here fancies you!" Jack said.

"Jack!" I said turning to face him, my face growing red. I turned back to look at Norrington. He looked at me.

"Oh…" He said. I felt tears building up. I turned to Jack at smacked him upside the head.

"Thanks a lot you bloody git!"

"You're welcome." He said with a smile.

"Coralie.." Norrington started to say but I held up my hand.

"No.. You do not have to say anything, I know; you love Elizabeth."

"Well!" Jack said noticing the parrot. "I'm actually feeling rather good about this." He walked over to the Governor and got in his face. "I think we've all arrived at a very special place, eh? Spiritually, ecumenically, dramatically?" He turned to Norrington. "I want you to know that I was rooting for you, mate. Know that. Oh course Coralie here is a fine lass too, mate. Elizabeth …it would never have worked between us, darling. I'm sorry. Will… nice hat." He said before getting up on the edge. "Men! This is the day that you will always remember as the day that you –" He back up until he fell over the battlement. Everyone rushed up to look over the side.

"Idiot." Gillette said. "He has nowhere to go but back to the noose."

"Sail ho!" a sentry said. Suddenly the _Black Pearl_ came into view.

"What's your plan of action? Sir?" Gillette asked.

"Perhaps on the rare occasion pursuing the right course demands an act of piracy, piracy itself can be the right course?" The Governor said.

"Mr. Turner." Norrington said,

"I will accept the consequences of my actions." Will said to Elizabeth.

"This is a beautiful sword." Norrington said unsheathing his sword and looking at it. "I would expect the man who made it to show the same care and devotion in every aspect of his life." He looked at Will. "My compliments."

"Thank you."

"Oh and Miss Swann." Will and Elizabeth turned to him. "The very best of luck to you both." He said.

"Commodore! What about Sparrow?" Gillette asked. "Should we prepare the _Dauntless_ for pursuit?"

"Oh, I think we can afford to give him one day's head start." He said.

"If no one objects," I said to get everyone's attention. "I think I will go with Jack." I said getting up on the ledge of the battlement. Suddenly Norrington grabbed my arm.

"_I_ object."

"Why?"

"…He's a pirate; you'll be deemed a pirate yourself."

"Is that the only reason?"

"..Yes."

"So be it." I said and went to jump again but once again he stopped me.

"Please don't."

"Give me a better reason." I said looking down at him.

"I don't want you to."

"You cannot just go from loving Elizabeth to liking me simply because she does not love you." I said. I turned to Elizabeth. "I will come back for your wedding, Lizzie." I said giving her a wink, she smiled. "I am sorry, James." I said using his first name. I leaned down to peck him on the check before diving into the water. I hit the water, completely missing any rocks and smiled as my tail formed. I would never get over the feeling over being in the water. I looked up to see Elizabeth, Will, James and a few others looking down to see if I had survived. I waved up and Lizzie waved back. I smiled before letting out a sigh. I swam over to the _Black Pearl_ and launched myself to grab the side. "Jack!" I shouted trying to pull myself up.

"Coralie! What are you doing here?"

"I want to come with you."

"Are you sure? You'll be a pirate." He said hauling me aboard. Everyone stared as my tail melted away.

"I am already a mermaid Jack, how much worse can I get?" He grinned and stood at the wheel.

"Mister Gibbs, fetch Coralie some _proper_ attire." He said. I smiled at him. "On deck you scabrous dogs! Man the braces!" Everyone ran to get to work. "Now...bring me that horizon." He said and started humming. He took out his compass. "And really bad eggs. Drink up, me 'arties yo ho." I chuckled and walked to the side of the ship. I looked back at the battlement to see one figure in blue watching the _Black Pearl_ sail away.

* * *

**_First movie done BUT! The story does not end here! Next chapter starts the second movie. Hope everyone liked the 1_****_st_****_ one next one also has Beckett/OC that's always fun. ^-^ oh BTW the little scene with Norrington wishing Lizzie and Will the best of luck is one of the Deleted scenes I really like that scene because without it Norrington seems .. mean but with it, it shows that he cares about Elizabeth's happiness. OH and I forgot to mention that I added most deleted scenes into this story cause it helps get the story to and from each scene at certain points. Look up the scenes on YouTube some are really funny._**


	7. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of the characters. I only own my OC and any changes in plot and such._**

**_I just felt like posting this now o start DMC cause I can't wait either XD_**

**_Cherik221B: Thanks =D_**

**_Guest: I'll try to add more meaningless flirting between the two._**

* * *

After sailing with Jack and his crew for a few months I told Jack I was leaving for Elizabeth and Will's wedding. He told me where they would most likely be for me to find them again. He offered to drop me off near Port Royal but there was really no need. I could swim faster than his ship could sail anyway.

It only took me a few hours to reach Port Royal; the _Black Pearl_ was closer than I thought. I managed to pull myself a shore one night then snuck up to the Governor's mansion and climbed up to Lizzie's balcony window. I knocked and a few moments later she opened the curtains slowly. I grinned when she saw me. She pulled open the curtains and windows before pulling me in to a hug.

"Oh I've missed you!"

"And I have missed you as well." I said hugging back.

"I'm getting married tomorrow." She said with a big smile. I nodded.

"I know, that is why I am here." She smiled and pulled me into another hug. That night she told me all about her plans and the wedding.

* * *

Rain poured down the next day, I watched Elizabeth sitting at the altar oblivious to it. I stood under protection from the rain. Soon I heard footsteps and saw Will in hand cuffs and a bunch of other men. A shorter man, about 5'5", with a black hat and a black rain cloak stood to my right a little in front of me so I couldn't see his face. Elizabeth turned around and saw Will and ran to him.

"Will. Why is this happening?"

"I don't know." He said shaking his head. "You look beautiful."

"I think it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding." She said trying to keep back tears. Suddenly the Governor pushed his way through over to us.

"Make way! Let me though! How dare you!" He said when two soldiers stopped him. "Stand your men down at once. Do you hear me?" He shouted at the man. The short man turned around.

"Governor Weatherby Swann, it's been too long."

"Cutler Beckett?"

"It's Lord now, actually." The two soldiers stopped blocking the Governor.

"Lord or not, you have no reason and no authority to arrest this man."

"Oh in fact, I do. Mr. Mercer?" A man came over and handed Beckett a paper. "The warrant for the arrest of one William Turner." He said handing the parchment to the Governor.

"This warrant is for Elizabeth Swann." The Governor said.

"Oh, is it? That's annoying. My mistake. Arrest her." He said reaching for another parchment.

"On what charges?" She asked.

"No!" Will exclaimed.

"Oh this one is for a.. Coralie. Is she here?" Elizabeth looked at me and Beckett caught her glance. "Ah, Miss Coralie," He smiled. "Arrest her." I stared at him as a man put shackles on me. "Aha. Here's the one for William Turner. And I have another one for a Mr. James Norrington." I looked over. "Is he present?" Becket asked holding it up.

"What are the charges?" Elizabeth asked.

"Commodore Norrington resigned his commission some months ago." I looked over at the Governor.

"I don't believe that was the answer to the question I asked." Beckett said turning to him.

"Lord Beckett." Will said. "In the category of questions not answered.."

"We are under the jurisdiction of the King's governor of Port Royal.." Elizabeth continued.

"And you will tell us what we are charged with." I finished. He looked to me.

"You're the _mermaid_, right?" He said quietly with a grin. I looked to Elizabeth and Will.

"We haven't said a word." Will said shaking his head.

"Not that hard to see a tail shining in the day, plus your arms are getting a bit scaly." I stepped away from the splash of the rain.

"The charge is 'conspiring to set free a man convicted of crimes against the Crown and Empire and condemned to death, for which the.." The Governor stopped.

"For which the punishment, regrettably, is also death." Beckett said before stepping forward. "Perhaps you remember a certain pirate named Jack Sparrow."

"_Captain_!" The three of us said.

"Captain Jack Sparrow." Elizabeth corrected.

"Captain Jack Sparrow." Beckett repeated. "Yes, I thought you might." He turned to me. "And I do believe for the past few months you were under his command. "Take them away." A few soldiers began to take us away to the jail.

* * *

The next day Will and I were taken to Lord Beckett's office. When we arrived he was talking with Mr. Mercer.

"Lord Beckett, the prisoners as ordered, sir." He looked over and motioned to the shackles.

"Those won't be necessary. Two soldiers came over and undid our hand cuffs. There were a few officers outside and a painter working on a wall sized map.

"You intend to release Elizabeth as well?" Will asked as an officer took off his cuffs. Once off the officers left the room.

"That's entirely up to you." Beckett said walking over. Will and I walked over to a table Becket had glasses and alcohol on.

"Really? Then I'll pop out and tell the guards to let her go." He said.

"Clarifying.. That's entirely _dependent _on you." He corrected. "The East India Trading Company has need of your services."

"What is the East India Trading Company doing in the Caribbean?" Will asked.

"Well, we _are_ east of India, just the long way around." Beckett said pouring two drinks. "After all, when goods don't cross borders...then armies will." He offered Will the drink then put it down when Will didn't take it. He glanced at me before looking at Will. "We wish for you to act as our agent in a business transaction with our mutual friend Captain Sparrow." He said walking over and picking up an iron from the fireplace.

"More acquaintance than friend. How do you know him?"

"We've had dealings in the past." He held up the iron which had a red hot 'P' on it. "And we've each left our mark on the other."

"What mark did he leave on you?" Will asked. Beckett was silent and put down the iron.

"By your efforts, Jack Sparrow was set free. I would like you to go to him and recover a certain property in his possession."

"Recover. At the point of a sword?" Will asked.

"Bargain." He said before putting down his glass and walking over to a small box. He took out a leather bound thing. "Letters of marque. You will offer what amounts to a full pardon." He opened the thing. "Jack will be free, a privateer in the employ of England."

"Somehow I doubt Jack will consider employment the same as being free." Will said.

"Freedom." Beckett chuckled, closing the box. He walked outside. "Jack Sparrow is a dying breed. The world is shirking." He said as Will and I followed him. "The black edges of the map filled in. Jack must find his place in the New World or perish." He turned and leaned against the railing. "Not unlike you two. You and your fiancé," He looked at Will. "face the hangman's noose."

"So you get Jack and the _Black Pearl_."

"The _Black Pearl_?"

"The property you want that he possesses."

"A ship? Hardly. The item in question is considerably smaller and far more valuable, something Sparrow keeps on his person at all times. A compass?" Will looked away. "Ah you know it."

"The compass does not even work." I said, confused. Beckett ignored me.

"Bring back that compass or there's no deal." He said before walking inside. I followed him.

"And what do you need _me_ for?" I asked him. He turned to me with a smirk as Will left. He waited for the door to close before speaking.

"I need you to go with Mr. Turner."

"Why? He is perfectly capable of getting your compass on his own."

"I need you to keep an eye on him. Report back to me every now and again. You're a mermaid; shouldn't be that hard. I'm sure you miss being in the ocean."

"And what is in it for me?" I asked crossing my arms.

"For one thing, I won't have you hanged. For another I can give you what you want."

"How do _you_ know what I want?"

"Well I know _who_ you want." I glared. "A certain former Commodore." I felt my cheeks heat up.

"Why does everyone know about my love life?" I asked under my breath.

"A mermaid in love with a Commodore; not news we hear every day."

"Maybe I have moved on."

"You haven't." He said with a smirk.

"How will you 'give me' James?" He leaned closer to me and grinned.

"Marry me."

* * *

**_First chapter of the second movie done =D Tell me what you think. Next one out soon. _**(っ◕‿◕)っ **_Random hug face thing XD_**


	8. Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of the characters. I only own my OC and any changes in plot and such._**

**_I'm really amazed at how many reviews this has gotten in the past eight days. Thank you!_**

**_missastroria: lol assuming you mean Beckett?_**

**_Retainer: I felt generous lol. Woah what? The proposal? _**

**_Yugioh13: Thanks. Lol me too cause he says all this stuff to everyone then is like "Will.." (seems like he's gunna say something meaningful…) "Nice hat." XD and you can find out now since technically it's past midnight so it's Friday so I didn't post 3 chapters in one day (that would be too much XD)_**

**_Guest: lol no problem._**

* * *

"E-Excuse me?"

"Marry me." He repeated, still grinning.

"Why on earth would I do that?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Several reasons; make Norrington jealous, it gives you an excuse to report to me whenever need be, and all your charges will be dropped. You'll have a clean slate."

"I am not _actually _going to marry you, am I?"

"We'll be engaged." He said with a small shrug.

"What about that fact that I got arrested for piracy? Will it not sound bad if _Lord Beckett_ is engaged to a pirate?"

"I'll say it's a mistake." He said waving his hand as if dismissing it.

"We are not going to have to _do_ anything, right?"

"We'll limit it to holding hands and small kisses." He said taking my hand and kissing it. I pulled my hand away slowly.

"How will this make James jealous if he cannot find out?"

"You'll tell Will and Jack. They're bound to find him at some point. Besides news travels fast when a Lord gets engaged. And the engagement is more for the second purpose."

"Of course." I said nodding.

"So what do you say Miss Coralie? Will you marry me?" He asked with a big smirk.

"Two conditions."

"Name them." He said nodding.

"Well three. One, that we do not _actually _get married. Two, I do not have to treat you like you are _above_ me." I said walking closer to him making him have to only slightly look up to me; I was three inches taller than him. He began to frown slightly. "And three, you call me Coralie and I may call you Cutler."

"Of course." He said with a nod. "You can leave now. Be sure to tell Will." And I left without a word.

* * *

I left the room and bumped into Will who was waiting for me right outside.

"What did he say to you?" He asked.

"He… proposed." Will's eyebrows narrowed.

"He proposed what?" He asked confused.

"He asked me to marry him."

"And what did you say?"

"…I said yes." I said before quickly walking in the direction of the jail.

"_What_?" He asked catching up with me.

"Will, whom I marry does not concern you."

"It does when he wants to kill Elizabeth and there's also the fact you just met him yesterday." I ignored him and went to the jail. We met up with the Governor and he came with us.

"Here, now, you can't be here." The guard said.

"I think you'll find they can." The Governor said. Will went over to Elizabeth who was still in her cell.

"Mr. Swann!" The guard said.

"_Governor Swann_, still. You think I wear this wig to keep my head warm?"

"Jack's compass? What does Beckett want with that?"

"Does it matter? I'm to find Jack and convince him to return to Port Royal. In exchange the charges against us will be dropped."

"No." The Governor said. "We must find our own avenue to secure your freedom."

"Is that a lack of faith in Jack or in me?" Will asked him.

"That you would risk our life to save Sparrow does not mean he would do the same for anyone else. Now, where is that dog with the keys?" He asked looking around before walking off whistling.

"I have faith in you. Both of you. Where will you find him?"

"Tortuga. I'll start there, and I won't stop searching 'til I find him. And then I intend to return here, to marry you."

"Properly?"

"Eagerly, if you'll still have me."

"If it weren't for these bars I'd have you already." The Governor accidentally knocked a candle-holder off the wall, he tossed the candle-holder aside, onto the floor.

"Speaking of marriage."

"Will-" I tried.

"Beckett proposed to Coralie and she accepted."

"What?" Elizabeth asked looking up to me.

"It is not what you think, Lizzie. Trust me." I said shaking my head. She nodded and turned to Will.

"I'll wait for you."

"Keep a weather eye on the horizon." Will said before standing and walked back up the prison steps. As we left the jail Mr. Mercer walked up to me.

"Before you depart, Lord Beckett wishes to speak with you." I sighed and told Will to wait for me. He shook his head.

"I'm going alone, it's too dangerous. Plus you're engaged."

"I am going with you. Did you forget I sailed with Jack for the past few months? He is still my captain; engaged or not." Mr. Mercer cleared his throat impatiently. "Wait for me." Will sighed and nodded.

* * *

"What do you want now?" I asked walking into Beckett office.

"Is that any way to speak to your future husband?" He asked with a small smirk.

"Do not act as if you are above me, Cutler." I said walking over to his desk and leaning my hands on it. "What do you want?"

"Before that, I must ask, why do you speak like that?" He asked tilting his head slightly. "Like what?" I asked narrowing my eyes. "You always say 'do not' instead of 'don't' and 'you are' not 'you're'. Why is that?"

"It is just how I speak." I said with a small shrug. "Now tell me what you need me for."

"I'm sure you're going to meet a lot of pirates and other dangers on the search for Jack. I want you to be prepared." He said getting up and walking over to a table and picking up a sword and a pistol. "These are for you." He said holding them out to me. "A wedding gift." He said with a smirk. I took the sword and pistol from him.

"How soon do you want a report?" I asked.

"Oh, when you find Sparrow." He said.

"Until then." I said and turned to leave, he stopped me; grabbing my hand. I turned back to face him and he suddenly kissed my cheek. I felt a slightly blush come to my cheeks. "What was that for?"

"What? I can't kiss my future wife?" He said brushing a hand on my face. I felt myself subconsciously lean against his hand. I stopped myself and stood straighter.

"Will is waiting."

"Of course." He said walking over to his desk and sitting down."Oh also.." I looked at him. "I'll be throwing a 'party', you could call it, for our engagement. I do hope you can make it." He said with a smirk.

"I will try. I would not want to make _you_ look bad." I said turning to leave.

"Oh and Coralie…" I stopped turning my head to the side slightly. "Do be careful." I nodded and left.

* * *

Will and I traveled around for a bit getting information about where Jack was. Some thought he was dead others thought he was in Singapore. When we got to Tortuga two girls slapped Will as a message for Jack. We finally found someone who had seen a ship with black sails.

We went with the man who told us about seeing the ship, to an island and sure enough the _Black Pearl_ was stranded on the beach.

"My brother will take you ashore." The shrimper said. We got in a small boat and the shrimper's brother rowed us close to the island. Suddenly he stopped rowing.

"What's wrong? The beach is right there." Will said.

"Ne bougeais pas, c'est trop dangereux." The man said.

"What?" Will asked, not understanding.

"Je ne peux, c'est trop dangereux, j'avais le dit. Bon voyage, monsieur et mademoiselle."

"He said it's too dangerous." I said. I sighed, taking off my boots and jumped out of the boat with Will. I grabbed him and swam us to the shore; it was faster than it would normally be. "Will. A little help?" I asked. He picked me up the best he could and got me out of the water. "Thanks." I said blushing slightly. I knew I would eventually fall into the water at one point so I had worn a thin, gown that went about mid-calf so I wouldn't be half naked and boots.

"No, problem." Will said putting me down once my legs had formed. I kept my boots off and tied them to my waist with my sword, I kept my pistol under my clothes. Will and I walked alongside the_ Black Pearl_, which was tied with ropes to stakes in the sand. "Jack!" He called up. "Jack Sparrow! Marty! Cotton! ..Anybody?" Will and I wandered into the palm jungle bordering the beach. Cotton's parrot fluttered up and landed atop a palm stump.

"Awk!"

"Ah! A familiar face!"

"Rawk! Don't eat me!" The bird say.

"I'm not gonna eat you."

"Don't eat me! No! Don't eat me! Akkk!"

"Why did Cotton's parrot say.. 'don't eat me'?" I asked.

"I'm not sure." We walked into the jungle and Will found Gibbs' husk canteen hanging on a plant, trailing a long string "Gibbs." Will followed the string attached to the canteen, over toward a large tree where it looked like it was cut. Human eyes opened, from a man camouflaged against a nearby tree. The camouflaged man shouted and jumped out from the tree at Will. "Will!" I yelped as he was yanked back by a snare, and dangled upside-down from a rope. A lot more men charge out of the bushes from all directions, Will kept them at bay with his sword while I lay on the ground to avoid getting hit by Will's sword that was flailing about. "Euh! Unh! Ya! Come on! Let's go! Euh! Ya! Come on! Who wants it? Unh! I could do this all day! Euh! Euh! Hah!" A man with a bone through his nose used a blowgun to shoot a dart into Will's neck. Will dropped his sword to the ground. They all looked at me and I raised my hands in surrender.

* * *

Will was carried while hung from a bamboo pole, his head hanging back while I was awkwardly hanging in a similar way with my arms back and my head down. We were carried over a rope bridge. One cannibal was wearing an English white wig and using a Western style fan. If you're asking how I know they are cannibals, it is not that hard to tell from all the human skulls lying around.

"Hurry-hurry tan daga!" One of them said. I looked up as we stopped to see Jack sitting on a throne. Jack popped his eyes open, revealing that his closed eyelids were painted to look like open eyes. Will was suddenly waking up. He looked up and saw me looking up so he looked over and saw Jack.

"Jack? Jack Sparrow! I can honestly say. I'm glad to see you!" Jack said nothing, rose from his throne, walked over to Will and pushes one finger into Will's shoulder, as if testing how much meat Will has on him before doing the same to me. "Jack! It's us! Will Turner! And Coralie!"

"Wa-say kohn." Jack said to one of the cannibals.

"Een dah-lah. Eeseepi."

"Eeseepi." The crowd repeated.

"Tell 'em to let us down."

"Please Jack." Jack bent over by Will's legs.

"Kay-lay lam. Lam piki-piki. Lam eensy weensy. Lam say-say... eunuchy. Snip-snip."

"Ahhh... eunuchy!" The crowd said. "Did you just call him a eunuch?" Jack began to walk away, as if disinterested. "Jack, now is not the time for jokes!" Will noticed Jack's Compass hanging from his waist.

"Jack! The Compass! That's all I need, Elizabeth is in danger. We were arrested for trying to help _you_. She faces the gallows!" Jack halted, paused, turned around and casually walked back.

"Say-say lam shoop-shoop sha smalay-lama shoo-koo. Savvy? Ball licky-licky." Jack said to one of them

"Ball licky-licky!" He repeated.

"Ball licky-licky!" The crowd repeated. The cannibals begin chanting, repetitiously.

"Boom-shoo-boom, boom-shoo-boom, boom-shoo-boom..."

"Save me!" Jack said as he leaned down to us.

"Jack, what did you tell them? No! What about Elizabeth? _Jack_!" Will and I were carried across a rope bridge, still hanging underneath the bamboo pole.

"Save_ him_? Who is going to save _us_?"

* * *

**_Okay so Coralie and Will are on the island. What does everyone think of the Beckett/Coralie so far. If anyone has any ideas for things to happen during the "Engagement Party" please feel free to share, I'll give credit. It's in the 10_****_th_****_ chapter so I have SOME time before._**

**_(Not sure why but FanFic is making the bottom half of my docs/what i put in the document thingy full paragraphs, like where i press enter for dialog just goes away is that happening for anyone else?)_**


	9. Chapter 8

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of the characters. I only own my OC and any changes in plot and such._**

**_Cherik221B: lol Thanks _****_^_^ _****_I'm glad I can make people happy and that people think my stories are worth reading. _**

**_Yugioh13: Thank you and thank you for the idea, I will give you credit. And I don't mind long reviews._**

**_littlemonalisaliar: Glad you like the 2_****_nd_****_ pairing. _****_^_^_****_ And of course she's gunna meet up with James again. Lol_**

**_Guest: That's a nice idea (I've actually never written a story without romance, it's a nice thought)_**

**_Iceflower: Well he's not going to "Give him" to her literally just help her get him (Not forcefully but.. yeah) anyways like he said the proposal is for the second reason. And so far we don't know if Beckett likes her or is just flirting. Prior to meeting him in the 7_****_th_****_ chapter they had never met before in their lives. We'll see how it goes. Btw thank you for reviewing on almost every chapter you read, it's nice to see what people think of each one as they read._**

**_QueenCeleste 349: Like I told liceflower above so far we don't know if Beckett likes her or is just flirting. It could be just good business lol_**

**_Since I posted three yesterday I wanted to wait until later today to post this one. ENJOY! =D_**

* * *

Will and I were in the same round cage hanging between two cliffs with Gibbs, Cotton, Marty, and two others.

"Gibbs!" A man from the other cage shouted over. "We got a plan!"

"What is it?" Gibbs shouted back.

"..Never mind!" He shouted. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh Will, you two should never have come here."

"Why would he do this to us, if Jack is their chief?" Will said.

**"**Aye, the Pelegostos made Jack their chief. But he only remains chief as long as he _acts_ like a chief."

"So he had no choice. He's a captive then as much as the rest of us."

"Worse... as it turns out. See, the Pelegostos believe that Jack is a_ god_ in human form, and they intend to do him the honor of releasing him from his fleshy prison." Cotton bit Gibbs' fingers to illustrate. "Argh! They'll roast him and eat him."

"Where's the rest of the crew?" Will asked.

**"**These cages we're in... weren't built 'til _after_ we got here."Will was gripping the bars made of human bones, but quickly pulled his hand away.

"Oh, oh that is so gross." I said shivering.

"The feast is about to begin. Jack's life will end... when the drums stop."

"Well, we can't just sit here and wait then, can we?" Will said.

"What do you suggest?" Gibbs Asked.

"We can swing to the side of the cliff." I said.

"Then what, missy?"

"Simple, we grab the vines and climb." I said with a smirk

We began swinging the cages with increasingly wide arcs both cages finally came within reach of the cliff; we grabbed vines and hang on to the cliff

**"**Put your legs through, start to climb! Agh!" Gibbs shouted.

"Come on men! It'll take all of us to crew the _Black Pearl_!" Will shouted.

"Actually, you won't need everyone." One guy in the other cage said. "'Bout six would do!" Everyone froze. "Ohhh... dear." Gibbs nodded. "Hurry!" Each cage group began racing against each other up the cliff.

"Come on! Go! Go! Go!" Marty Cheered.

"Come on! Is that all you got!" Suddenly I noticed someone walking across the rope bridge above us.

"Hey, Hey, Hey, _Stop_. Look!" I whispered pointing. Will looked over and saw the cannibal. "Wait. Stop." Our group stopped climbing and Will whispered to the other group. "Stop! Stop!" They stopped and looked over before looking up to the bridge. "Shhh! Shhh!" We were waiting for the cannibal to cross when the second cage started climbing again.

"What are they doing?" Marty asked.

"Stop!" Will said motioning with his arm, but they ignored him. One of the men in the climbing cage grabbed a coral snake from the cliff instead of a vine.

"Snake!" When the man holding the snake let go, their cage fell, the rope broke, and their cage fell to the bottom. The cannibal stopped and watched then noticed our cage on the cliff.

"Move!" Will shouted. We all climbed up to the top."Cut it loose! Find a rock!" Will managed to sever the cage's cable by hammering it with a rock. But we were unable to get the cage open in time before the cannibals would reach us. "Roll the cage!" The cage rolled down the hill and I screamed as it fell over the edge of a tiny cliff. The cage rolled down the hill, rolled up a coconut palm trunk, crashed to the ground, unbroken. "Lift the cage! Hurry!" Will shouted seeing the cannibals running.

"Come on, men! Lift it like a lady's skirt!"

"Hey!" I shouted.

"Apologies." He said quickly. We all began running with our legs protruding from the cage, holding up the cage. Marty's short legs made a running motion but were unable to reach the ground. "Come on!"

"Run!" Will shouted.

"What do you think we are doing?" I shouted back at him. Suddenly we ran and fell into a crag and down into water where the cage broke by itself. "Oh no!" I shouted as my tail started to form. "No, no, no, no, no." "This way!" Gibbs shouted. We swam and stopped against a cave wall. Gibbs started laughing, happy we were safe. "We did it." Everyone else started laughing too. I let out a small scream as one of the crew members got an arrow in the back

"Take cover!" Will shouted as we all started to swim for cover from the spears and arrows the cannibals were throwing at us. We all hid against a cave wall. We all looked up and soon the cannibals were right above us, across from us. Suddenly we heard a little boy.

"Manka! Ma estoto. Ma estoto." Then all the cannibals ran off. Everyone swam towards land and everyone climbed out.

"Will!" I couldn't get up with my tail. He ran over and pulled me out before picking me up in his arms. We started to run through the jungle towards the beach. After a bit my tail melted away Will glanced down at me.

"I can't stop to put you down, just hold on." He said as he ran. As we got to the beach we could see the _Black Pearl_ was more in the water than it was before. Only Ragetti and Cotton's parrot were aboard the _Black Pearl_, Pintel was on the beach below.

"Haul loose the mooring line! The mooring line!" He all got closer and got into the water knee deep. "Haul loose the mooring line!" Pintel shouted again.

"He's got me eye! He won't give it back!" Ragetti shouted looking over the side.

"Well, how'd you get it back last time?"

"Excellent work! Work's half done!" Gibbs said running by Pintel.

"We done it for you! Knowin' you'd be comin' back for us." Pintel said.

"Make ready to sail, boys!"

"What about Jack? I won't leave without him." Will said.

"Oi!" Jack appeared at a distance, running down the beach toward the crew and ship. Will smiled then suddenly saw a crowd of cannibals suddenly run down on the beach behind Jack, pursuing him and his smile vanished.

"Time to go."

_"Cast off those lines!_" Gibbs shouted. Jack screamed while running down the beach. Will helped me get up on the rigging to climb so I wouldn't fall into the water. "Make ready to cast off!" I climbed over up to the top and someone grabbed me to pull me onto the ship. I looked up and blushed at Ragetti who had his hands on my sides.

"H-Hi." He said with a small smile.

"Hi." I said.

"Oi!" Jack shouted again. The dog from the jail was down the beach with Jack, barking at him. Jack grabbed ahold of rigging on the side of the departing ship. "_Alas_, my children! This is the day you shall always remember as the day that you almost –" A big wave splashed Jack from behind "...Captain Jack... Sparrow." He finished before climbing up onto the deck.

"Let's put some distance between us and this island, and head out to open sea." Gibbs said once Jack got on board. Pintel and Ragetti put Jack's coat on him.

"Yes to the first, yes to the second, but only as long as we keep to the shallows as much as possible."

"Uh, that seems a bit contradictory, Captain."

"I have every faith in your reconciliatory navigational skills, Master Gibbs, now where is that monkey? I want to shoot _something._" The monkey screamed, dropped Ragetti's eye, Ragetti grabbed his eye, and spit on it before rubbing the spit around on it. The monkey chattered and climbed into the rigging. Jack was ready to shoot the monkey with his pistol.

"Jack." Will said.

"Ah."

"Elizabeth is in danger."

"Have you considered keeping a more watchful eye on 'er? Maybe just lock her up somewhere."

"She_ is_ locked up, in a prison, bound to hang for helping _you_!"

"There comes a time when one must take responsibility for one's mistakes." Will pulled a sword from the waistband of a pirate who was turned around, pointed it at Jack.

"I need that Compass of yours, Jack. I must trade it for her freedom." Jack pushed Will's sword aside.

"So.. you get the compass.. you rescue your bonny lass yet again." He said walking around so the two switched places. "Where's my profit?"

"I will deliver to you the Letters of Marque. You will be granted a full pardon, commissioned as a privateer in service to England."

"Accepting those things is what you want me to do for you. Agreed. But what will you do for me?"

"...Anything." Jack grinned.

"Mister Gibbs!"

"Cap'n."

"We have a need to travel upriver."

"By need, d'you mean a... trifling need? Uh a... fleeting, as in say in a passing fancy?"

"No, a... resolute and unyielding need." "What we need to do is make sail for Port Royal with all haste."

"William... I shall trade you the Compass, if you will help me... to find _this._" Jack said taking out a cloth with a drawing of a key.

"You want me to find this?"

"No. _You_ want you to find this. Because finding this finds you incapacitorially finding and/or locating and your discovering the detecting of a way to save your dolly belle ol'... what's-her-face. Savvy?"

"This..." Will said taking the cloth "is going to save Elizabeth?"

"How much do you know about Davy Jones?"

"Not much."

"Yeah, it's gonna save Elizabeth." Will walked off. I walked up to Jack.

"Where are we going, Jack?"

"Ah, Coralie. You got arrested too no doubt."

"Yes, but in exchange for not being charged… I have agreed to marry Lord Cutler Beckett." He gave me a look, making a face at the name.

"Why is everyone getting married?" He muttered.

"Where are we going, Jack?"

"Why do you need to know?"

"I am going for a swim and I was planning on meeting you there."

"A swim, eh? We're going up Pantano River."

"I will be back by the time you get there." I said before walking down the stairs. I walked into Pintel and Ragetti.

"Hello."

"'Ello Cora. Can I call you Cora?" Ragetti asked.

"Of course. If you will excuse me I am going for a swim."

"Right cause you're a mermaid." I smiled at them.

"Mhm." I said walking over to the side of the ship and sitting up on the side. I swung my legs over the side. "Do either of you have a knife?" Ragetti held out his.

"Why?"

"I hate this dress." I said making a cut about mid-thigh then ripping off the rest before using it as a belt. "Much better." I handed Ragetti his knife back, he blushed taking it back. "See you later." I said before pushing off and jumping into the water.

* * *

Within a few hours I had made it back to Port Royal, it was getting dark so I was alright since not many people were around the docks. I pulled myself up so I was half on, half off and let my tail melt away before climbing up. I stood up and rung out my hair before making my way towards Beckett's office. It was still early enough where he was probably still there. When I got there Mr. Mercer was leaving the room.

"Mr. Mercer." I said nodding my head. He nodded back, glancing at my clothes before continuing on his way. I knocked on the door and heard Beckett sigh.

"What is it now?" I opened the door and saw him sitting at his desk, looking at some paperwork.

"Can I not visit my fiancé?" I asked closing the door. He looked up.

"Coralie.." His eyes flew down to my legs then down to his work. "What- What are you wearing?"

"It is hard to walk around in a dress all the time, let alone swim in one." He cleared his throat, uncomfortable and in the low light of the lantern beside him I could see his cheeks becoming a light pink. I walked over.

"Why are you here?" He asked.

"We found Jack." I said coming up to the desk. I saw him glance up at where my dress was ripped then he looked up.

"How long until he arrives?" He asked.

"Um, he is not coming here."

"Then where is he going?"

"I do not know." I said shrugging slightly.

"Then how will you get back to them?"

"He told me the general area where to go."

"Will is trying to get me that compass, yes?"

"Yes, he has already told Jack it will save Elizabeth."

"I sense you're not telling me something." He said standing up, he walked over and stood about a foot in front of me. "Tell me."

"Jack is looking for a... key."

"A key? A key to what?"

"I do not know. But he has convinced Will that finding this key will help Elizabeth."

"Interesting."

"When would you like another report?"

"Whenever something you think is worth me knowing happens." I nodded and turned to leave. "Are you leaving?"

"Is there something you need from me?"

"You swam all the way here. Sit down; take a break." He said before sitting down in his desk chair. I sat in one of the seats in front of his desk. "Anything... exciting happen?" He asked, trying to make conversation.

"We were almost eaten by cannibals." I said nonchalantly. Beckett's eyes narrowed.

"_Cannibals_?"

"Yes. They thought Jack a god and made him their chief then wanted to eat him. Will, me and the others were all in cages made of the other crew members." I grimaced remembering. "It was very annoying when we fell in the crag and my tail formed." I said frowning.

"Could I see it?" He asked. I tilted my head to the side.

"See what?"

"Your... tail."

"Maybe if I meet you on a ship you will see." I said with a small smirk.

"Are you alright?"

"Of course, Will had to carry me back to the Pearl though because at first my tail didn't... go away quick enough then I could not though the water by the ship." He nodded. "I really should get back."

"Of course." He said before looking down at his work. I got up and leaned over his desk and reached over to lift his head up. He looked at me confused then in shock after I pecked him on the cheek.

"Bye Cutler."

"Goodbye Coralie." He said quietly. I smiled and turned to leave when he grabbed my hand. I turned to look back at him in question.

"Yes?"

"The… _Our _engagement party is in a couple days."

"You wish for me to stay?"

"Yes." He said nodding.

"I must get back to the ship." I said shaking my head slightly.

"But you must come to it. You are the bride."

"I know but-"

"Please."

"You will look bad if I do not show." I concluded. He sighed.

"Yes that and I would like for you to be there with me."

"I will stay but not for long. If I stay too long I will lose the others. I do not know how long they will stay in one place." He smiled.

"Thank you." I bit my lip. He looked at me questioningly. "What is it?"

"Could I come back in a day?" He frowned. "Just so I could tell the others I will be gone longer and to find out where they are heading." He nodded.

"Alright. Hurry back." He said kissing my cheek. He let go of my hand and I left his office.

* * *

I got to the Pantano River and swam up underwater until I saw two long boats in a swampy area with twisted roots. I peeked up out of the water and saw it was Jack and everyone else. I smiled to myself and went back under before popping up next to the boat Jack was in and swimming along it.

"Hey Jack."

"Ahh!" He said turning to look at me with wide eyes. "Don't do that!"

"Apologies."

"Well, are you getting in?" Jack asked.

"It will be much easier to swim alongside."

"I think you should get in." He said holding out a hand.

"Alright." I said taking it and letting him pull me inside and onto his lap. After a moment my tail melted away. "I can sit by myself you know." He smirked at me. "_Jack."_

"Fine fine." He said and let me move to sit behind him.

* * *

"No worries, mates. Tia Dalma and I go way back. Thick as thieves. Nigh inseparable we are. Were. Have been. Before."

"I'll watch your back." Gibbs said.

"It's me front I'm worried about. Mind the boat." Jack said.

"Mind the boat." Gibbs said turning to me.

"Mind the boat." I said to Will.

"Mind the boat." Will said to Ragetti

"Mind the boat." Ragetti said to Pintel

"Mind the boat." Pintel said to Marty.

"Mind the boat." Marty said to Cotton.

"Awk! Mind the boat!" And Cotton was left alone in the longboat Jack cautiously entered Tia's shack, pushing the door open slowly. Near the inside of the shack door hangs a live snake, moving slowly. Tia was sitting at a table, looked up from her crab claws, and saw Jack in the doorway.

"Jack Sparrow!" She said.

"Tia Dalma!"

"I always know de wind was goin' blow you back to me one day." Tia saw Will standing in the doorway, and went up to him. "You. You have a touch of... destiny about _you,_ William Turner.

"You know me?"

"You want to know _me._"

"There'll be no knowing here. We've come for help and we're not leaving without it." Jack said, "I thought _I_ knew you."

"Not so well as I had hoped. Come." She said.

"Come." Jack repeated. Then she saw me.

"You..." She had an odd look on her face and she reached out to stoke my head. "You are..."

"Coralie." I said. She smiled.

"Coralie. Your song has captured a few hearts." She said with a smile.

"What song?" Pintel asked.

"She's a mermaid, remember?" Ragetti said.

"Ohh." Tia turned to Will who was sitting down but asked Jack.

"What... service... may I do you? Hmmm?" She looked up to Jack. "You know I demand payment."

"I brought payment." Jack whistled once, a crew member brought in the monkey in a cage. "Look!" Jack cocked his pistol, shot the monkey, the bullet has no effect, but the monkey chatters in fright. "An undead monkey! Top that!" Tia lifted the cage door, the monkey scampered off.

"Don't! You've no idea how long it took us to catch that." Gibbs said.

"The payment is fair."

"We're looking for this." Will said showing her the cloth with the drawing of the key. "And what it goes to."

"The Compass you bartered from me. It cannot lead you to dis?"

"Maybe. Why?"

"I hear you... Jack Sparrow does not know what he wants! Or... do know, but are loathe to claim it as your own. Your key go to a chest and it is what lay inside the chest you seek, don't it?"

"What_ is_ inside?" Gibbs said

"Gold! Jewels? Unclaimed properties of a valuable nature?" Pintel said.

"Nothing... bad, I hope." Ragetti said, a jar of eyeballs is hanging next to Ragetti's face as he spoke.

"You know of... Davy Jones, yes? A man of de sea. A great sailor, until he ran afoul of dat which vex all men."

"What vexes all men?" Will asked.

"What, indeed." She said touching Will's hand.

"The sea?" Gibbs suggested.

"Sums!" Pintel said.

"Dichotomy of good and evil." Ragetti said. Pintel and Gibbs looked at him.

"A _woman._" Jack said.

"A wo-_man_. He fell in love." She said.

"No-no-no-no, I heard it was the_ sea_ he fell in love with." Gibbs said.

"Same story, different versions, and all are true. See, it was a _woman,_ as changing, and harsh, and untamable as the sea. Him never stopped loving her. But the pain it cause 'im was too much to live wid. But not enough to cause him to die."

"What... exactly did he put into the chest?" Will asked.

"Him heart."

"Literally, or figuratively?" Ragetti asked.

"He couldn't li'erally put his heart in a chest! Could he?" Pintel asked.

"It was not wort' feeling what... small fleeting joy life brings, and so... him carved out him heart, lock it away in a chest, and hide de chest from de world. De key, he keep wid him at all times."

"You knew this." Will said to Jack, standing up.

"I did not. I didn't know where the key was. But now we do. So all that's left is to climb aboard the Flying Dutchman, grab the key, you go back to Port Royal and save your bonnie lass, hey!" Jack snapped turning to leave.

"Let me see your hand." Jack showed his right hand was untouched, but Tia unwrapped the bandage on his left hand the black spot on Jack's left hand was revealed.

"Uhhh! The black spot!" Gibbs quickly wiped his hands on his chest, spun around once to the left, and spit.

"Black spot!"

"Black spot!" Pintel and Ragetti copied Gibbs' ritual, in synchrony

"My eyesight's as good as ever, just so you know." Jack said. Pushing aside cloth door beads, Tia went into a back room, and searched for something.

"I have just the thing. Now, where did I put it?" We hear her going through things. "My little beauty, where are you?" I noticed Jack steal a ring off of one of Tia's tables; beside the ring was a silver locket. "Such a long time in such a mess." Tia came back with an object from the back room. "Davy Jones cannot make port. Cannot step on land but once every ten years. Land is where you are safe, Jack Sparrow. And so you will carry land wid you..." Tia handed Jack a jar of dirt.

"Dirt." He said. "This is a jar of dirt."

"Yes?"

"Is the... jar of dirt going to help?"

"If you don' want it, give it back."

"No."

"Den it helps."

"It seems... we have a need to find the Flying Dutchman." Will said. Tia sits down; she held several crab shells between her cupped hands and closed her eyes.

"A touch... of destiny!" Tia threw the crab claws down on the table to see how they fall.

* * *

**_Yay another chapter done. Party is in next chapter. Reviews have been great so far I love to know how everyone feels about things._**


	10. Chapter 9

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of the characters. I only own my OC and any changes in plot and such._**

**_Ganondorf-Lover: Lol I didn't want him to be mean to her or anything I guess he just seems better XD_**

**_littlemonalisaliar: lol don't cry XD and thank you. _**

**_Retainer: that certain someone being who? And what do you mean by "every men recognizes Coralie's legs" XD_**

**_Almost forgot! Credit to YugiOh13 for an idea at bottom (Not gunna spoil it.) _**

* * *

I returned to Port Royal by the next night and was surprised when someone grabbed my arm to pull me from the water. I gasped looking up to see Beckett. He looked down at my tail as it melted away.

"What are you doing out here?"

"I was waiting for you. I wanted to see your tail." He chuckled. "Got here a little too late I guess." He helped me up. "The party is tomorrow."

"I made it back just in time." I said with a small smile. He nodded.

"Come, we'll go to my home. I had a dress picked out for you." I sighed at the mention of a dress.

"Please no corset."

"Sorry." I groaned and he chuckled.

* * *

I sighed as maids were helping me put on my dress and corset the next morning.

"Do I really have to wear this?" I gasped out.

"Sorry miss." One maid said.

"It's one of the latest things in London."

"Now I know how Lizzie felt…" I muttered.

"Plus Lord Beckett requests it." I frowned.

"Is he calling me fat?"

"No, no, miss."

"He simply wants you to look beautiful."

"Is he calling me ugly?" I mumbled.

"Can you make it so I can actually breathe?"

"We'll try miss." She said as she made it tighter.

_I always thought I would die in a battle, but now I see I am going to die from a corset!_

* * *

I walked down the stairs in a pale blue dress, holding a matching blue fan. I got to the bottom of the stairs and Beckett walked over.

"You look lovely."

"Good, because I cannot breathe." I almost growled. He chuckled.

"It's the latest thing, and I want you to have the best." He added as the butler let a guest in. He leaned down to my ear. "Try not to do anything too… embarrassing." He said quietly. I gave him a look.

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Don't act like you hate me and dread being here; You're supposed to be my future wife, look happy." I rolled my eyes and smiled. "There you go." He said before kissing my cheek. He chuckled. "You blush really easily."

"Can- can we just get this over with?" I asked. He nodded and held out his arm. I sighed and look it and let him walk me outside to the back. A few people came over to congratulate us. No one I knew, everyone was either a friend or business acquaintance with Beckett. And the woman, were their dates, from around town. After a few minutes Beckett went off to talk to some people and I sat down at a table and sipped on some tea, looking around. My eyes landed on three women who were looking at me. One would say something and the others would start giggling quietly. I also noticed them staring at Beckett a few time. I put my tea cup down and walked over.

"Am I doing something amusing?"

"We were just wondering why Lord Beckett would want to marry _you._" The first woman said. She had brown hair and brown eyes.

"What is wrong with me?" I asked crossing her arms.

"For one you talk funny." The woman said.

"Are we never see you around." The second woman, a blond, said.

"Where do you go all day?" The third woman asked, she also had brown hair but it was lighter.

"We used to see you all the time with the Governor's daughter." The blond said.

"We don't see her either." The third woman said.

"Bet you get around, don't you?" The first woman said.

"Listen here you little-!" I began but was cut off as Beckett walked over. The three woman began smiling at him.

"Darling, I hope you're playing nice with the guests." He said looking at me.

"Lord Beckett." One said. He turned to look at them. I rolled my eyes as they began to try and flirt with him.

"Cutl-" I tried to say but one of the woman cut me off.

"Why are you marrying _her_ there's nothing special about her." The first woman said.

"Don't you ever wonder where she goes all the time?" The second added.

"_Who_ she's with." The third said before muttering. "Whore." I grit my teeth as raised my hand to slap her when Beckett grabbed it before it could get high enough and held it between us.

"Will you excuse us ladies?" He said before leading me away from them. "Not that I don't like that side of you," He started with a smirk. "But try to control yourself." He said quietly.

"She called me a whore." I said glaring at the women who glared back. "Stay here." He said turning to walk back over to the woman who began smiling again. I glared at them as they looked at me as if they had won something.

_Wait.. why do I care?_

He stood in front of them and they listened to whatever he said. Suddenly they looked shocked and a bit angry and huffed before walking away. I raised an eyebrow as he came back.

"What did you say to them?" I asked.

"Oh nothing. Don't worry about it." He said shaking his head. I gave him a look.

"What did you say?" He chuckled.

"I told them not to insult you." He said taking my hand. "And that you were much more beautiful than them and with their attitudes they'd end up as old maids." I looked at him shocked but began to smile.

"You told them that?"

"Of course; they were insulting you." He said stoking my cheek.

"You… called be beautiful." I said a blush coming to my cheeks.

"That I did."

"You can be very sweet." I said smiling.

"I try." He said smiling back. Suddenly someone cleared their throat and tapped on a glass. I looked over to see one of Beckett's friends standing up to give a toast. Beckett turned to listen to him, lacing his fingers with mine. He pulled me a little closer to him. He rubbed his thumb on the back of my hand.

"To the happy couple." His friend finished. "Let's see a kiss." He teased. Beckett chuckled and leaned over to kiss me. I slightly panicked and turned my head making him kiss my cheek. I felt my cheeks turn red as he chuckled again.

"She's shy." He said and everyone laughed quietly. Everyone continued conversing and Beckett turned to me. "I'd appreciate it if you tried _not_ to embarrass me." He whispered.

"You said nothing about kissing." I whispered back. He sighed lightly.

"I'm sorry." He said kissing my cheek. He chuckled lightly. "Your face is so red."

"Q-Quit it." I said trying to hide a smile.

"I'm sorry you're just so much fun to tease." He said lightly tapping my chin up with his knuckle, smiling.

"I need to catch up with the others." I said quietly my smile fading. Beckett frowned and sighed.

"Can't you stay a little longer?" He asked looking at me with pleading eyes.

_I never knew he could be so cute.._

".. A little longer." I said nodding. He smiled and kissed my cheek again.

"Would you like to dance?"

"I-I.. I am not a very good dancer." I said embarrassed. He chuckled.

"Don't worry, it's not that hard." He said holding out his hand. I took it and he led me to an open area where others were dancing to the slow music the orchestra was playing. I blushed as he put one hand on my hip and held my other hand while I had my other hand on his shoulder. He smiled as we began dancing. I couldn't help but glance down every so often at our feet. He chuckled slightly and lifted my chin. "You don't have to keep looking down." He said putting his hand back on my waist.

"I do not want to trip."

"You won't and if you do I'll catch you." He smiled and I couldn't help but smile back.

* * *

We danced for a few minutes before we stopped and walked off to the side.

"I really need to go; Jack and Will are going to get suspicious." I said quietly. He frowned.

"I'll tell everyone you're not feeling well. Do you still have your sword and pistol?" I nodded.

"I left them on the ship." Suddenly I remembered something and frowned.

"What? What's wrong?"

"I have to get out of this dress."

"I could help you." He said and I smacked his shoulder lightly. "Joking." He said holding up his hands. I smiled and leaned up to kiss his check.

"Thank you, by the way."

"You like it?" I nodded. "I'll save it for you." I smiled. He leaned down and kissed my cheek again. "See you soon." I smiled as if saying 'yes' before leaving. I managed to get the dress off in the room I had stayed in the night before in a few minutes then snuck out of the house and went down to the docks without anyone seeing me.

* * *

When I found the _Pearl_ it was very dark and all the lamps had been doused. I got on board, with the help of Pintel and Ragetti as usual, and went over to Jack once I could walk. I looked and saw Will had rowed to a shipwrecked ship.

"Where is he going?" Jack turned to me and opened his mouth to respond when suddenly a ship came out of the water. "Why do I have the feeling you lied to Will in some way."

"I may.. have.." He moved his mouth like he was trying to think of how to finish the sentence. I rolled my eyes and waited. I stood by Ragetti and Pintel as Jack looked through his spy glass. Suddenly Davy Jones was right in front of him. Pintel, Ragetti and I all gasped and backed up into some of the _Flying Dutchman_ crew. I held in a scream and moved closer to Ragetti, grabbing his arm. He grabbed my hand and held onto it. Cotton and Gibbs had knives to their throats from other _Flying Dutchman_ crew members who teleported over. Suddenly I had a knife to my throat and Ragetti was pulled away towards the cannons. He looked at me terrified, I returned the look. **"**Oh." Jack said.

**"**You have a debt to pay." Jones began to step forward making Jack step back. "You've been captain of the Black Pearl for thirteen years. _That_ was our agreement." Davy Jones said.

**"**Technically, I was only captain for two years, then I was viciously mutinied upon."

**"**Then you were a poor captain, but a _captain_ nonetheless! Have you not introduced yourself all these years as _Captain_ Jack Sparrow?" He said walking around Jack. All the _Dutchmen_ crew began laughing.

"You have my payment. One soul to serve on your ship is already over there." Jack said.

"One soul is not equal to another."

"Aha! So we've established my proposal is sound in principle, now we're just haggling over price."

"Price?" He popped his upper lip.

"Just how many souls do you think my soul is worth?"

"One hundred souls, three days-uh."

"You're a diamond, mate. Send me back the boy; I'll get started right off." Jack turned around started to walk away when a hammer head like crew member clocked him, hissing.

"I keep the boy. A good-faith payment. That leaves you only ninety-nine more to go. Ha ha! Ha ha! Ha ha!"

"Have you not met Will Turner? He's noble, heroic, _terrific _soprano. Worth at least four... maybe three and a half. And did I happen to mention... he's in love. With a girl." Jack began to walk around Jones. "Due to be married. Betrothed. Dividing him from her and her from him... would only be half as cruel as actually allowing them be joined in holy matrimony. Aye?"

"I keep the boy. Ninety-nine souls-uh. But I wonder, Sparrow, can you live with this? Can you condemn an innocent man - a friend-uh - to a lifetime of servitude, in your name while you roam free?"

"Yep! I'm good with it. Should we seal it in blood? I mean... mm-mm - ink?" Jones grabbed Jack's hand, resulting in a squishy sound. "Uh!"

"Three days. Three days." Pintel whimpered, with a knife held to his neck from a crew member of Jones' ship. The crew members and Jones began to walk away before they just disappeared. My knees suddenly felt weak and I felt them give out beneath me. Ragetti grabbed me and kept me on my feet. I nodded in thanks. Jack looked at his hand, it was covered with slime, but the black spot disappeared under the effect of the slime.

"Er, Mr. Gibbs."

"Aye."

"I, I feel sullied and unusual."

"And how do you intend to harvest these ninety-nine souls in three days?"

"Fortunately, he was mum as the condition in which these souls need be."

"Ah... Tortuga!" Jack wiped his hand on Gibbs' shirt.

"Tortuga."

* * *

A man was tied up and being dunked in the well, and was spouting water from his mouth. Crowded tavern, glass bottles were being shot off of people's heads for entertainment. A duo of musicians was playing a guitar and accordion. Tortuga was defiantly a lively place.

"And what makes you think you're worthy to crew the _Black Pearl_?" Gibbs asked an elderly man.

"Truth be told, I never sailed a day in me life. I figure I should get out and see the world while I'm still young."

"You'll do. Make your mark. Next!"

"My wife ran off with my dog. And I'm drunk for a month. And I don't give a ass rat's if I live or die."

"Perfect! Next!"

"Me have one arm, 'n' a bum leg."

"It's the crow's nest for you." Jack was sitting alongside a wall, within earshot of Gibbs' table, trying to make his Compass work while I leaning against the wall next to him.

"I know what I want. I know what I want. I know what I want." He kept repeating, he opened the compass before frowning and snapping it shut.

"Next!" Gibbs said.

"Ever since I was a little lad, I've always wanted to sail the seas. Forever."

"Sooner than you think. Sign the roster." Gibbs said to another man.

"Thanks very much."

"How we going?" Jack asked.

"Including those four? That gives us - four!" Jack shook the compass. "And what's _your_ story?" Gibbs said to the next man who came up.

"My story..." I looked up at the sound of his voice. "It's exactly the same as your story, just one chapter behind. I chased a man across the Seven Seas. The pursuit cost me my crew, my commission, and my life." He said picking up the bottle of rum Gibbs had.

"Commodore?" Gibbs asked. I stood up and stared at him. I wanted to say something but suddenly my mouth wasn't working.

"No, not anymore, weren't you_ listening_? I nearly had you all, off Tripoli." I noticed Jack grab a nearby plant and try to hide behind it. "I would have, if not for the... hurricane."

"Lord. You didn't try to sail through it?"

"So do I make your crew, or not? You haven't said where you're going. Somewhere _nice_!" He flipped the table causing Gibbs to fall back.

"Oh!" The music stopped, everyone stared at the altercation. Jack grabbed a branch from a vase, carried it in front of his face, attempted to walk out unseen.

"So am I _worthy_ to serve under Captain Jack Sparrow?" Norrington spotted Jack sneaking off behind him, and turned to point his pistol at him. "Or should I just kill you now?" Jack ducked back and forth behind both sides of a large post, as Norrington pointed his pistol at him.

"You're hired."

"Sorry. Old habits and all that."

"Easy, sailor!" said one of the men who had just recently joined the crew as he and another pointed Norrington's pistol upward just as it fired.

"That's our captain you're threatening." The ball ricochets off the chandelier, breaking a man's bottle as he's drinking from it the man whose bottle broke slugs a man next to him the music starts back up as a brawl ensues one man swings from chandelier, women fight, bottles are thrown against the wall, etc.

"Time to go?" Jack asked.

"Aye!" Gibbs said getting up, he grabbed my arm and pulled me with him. I couldn't help but just stare was Norrington began sword fighting as Gibbs pulled me as he followed Jack. Someone threw a bottle against the wall above the stairs; Jack ducked to pick up a hat as it smashed above his head. Jack made his way upstairs, trading hats a few times along the way.

"Thanks, mate." He said to one once he got to the top of the stairs. Jack slaps him on the shoulder; the man fell backwards off the balcony. "Ooo." Jack halted to let two men carrying another man proceed towards the edge of the balcony after putting the hat he was wearing on the man's head. "Carry on."

"Heave!" The two men throw the carried man off the balcony, then Jack continued on his way. The music stops, Norrington threateningly held a bottle in his left hand.

"Come on, men! Who wants some? Form an orderly line, I'll have you all one by one. Come on, who's first?" I let out a small yelp as, from behind, someone grabbed the bottle from Norrington, smashed it over his head, knocking him out.

"I just wanted the pleasure of doing that myself!" They said.

_That sounded like... it couldn't be._

I pulled my arm from Gibbs hand and ran back to the balcony. I ran outside as the crowd brought Norrington outside and threw him into the mud with some pigs. Everyone left except for the person who knocked him out. He got down and turned Norrington over. I ran over to them.

"James?" The two looked over at me. I blinked in surprise. "Lizzie?"

"Cora?" She said.

"Coralie?" Norrington said.

"What are you doing here?" Elizabeth asked standing up.

"I am sailing with Jack, for..." I trailed off. I couldn't tell her about Will, Beckett or Jack's debt.

"You're sailing with Jack?" Lizzie asked, not noticing I said 'for'.

"Yes."

"Show me where the _Black Pearl_ is." I nodded. She turned and helped Norrington up. I took a breath and led them to where the Pearl was docked. Jack and Gibbs were walking together, Elizabeth approached from behind.

"Captain Sparrow!"

"Come to join me crew, lad? Welcome aboard." Jack said.

"I'm here to find the man I love." Jack stopped.

"I'm deeply flattered, son, but my first and only love is the sea." Norrington suddenly vomited over the side. I frowned and rubbed his back. He glanced at me before looking away.

_What had happened to him since I last saw him?_

"Meaning William Turner, Captain Sparrow." Jack turned around.

"Elizabeth." He turned to Gibbs. "Hide the rum." Gibbs took the bottle that Jack handed to him, and walked up the boarding plank to the _Pearl_. "You know, these clothes do not flatter you at all. It should be a dress or nothing. I happen to have no dress in my cabin."

"Jack... I know Will came to find you. Where is he?"

"Darling, I am truly unhappy to have to tell you this but... through an unfortunate and _entirely _unforeseeable series of circumstances that have nothing whatsoever to do with me, poor William has been press-ganged into Davy Jones' crew."

"Davy Jones?" Norrington vomited over the side, then spit.

"Oh, please. The captain of the _Flying Dutchman_." He said.

"You look bloody awful. What are you doing here?" Jack asked.

"You_ hired_ me." Norrington said. "I can't help it if your standards are lax."

"You _smell_ funny." Jack said childishly.

"Jack! All I want is to find Will."

"Are you certain? Is that what you really want most?"

"'Course."

"Because I would think, you'd want to find a way to _save_ Will the most."

"And you have a way of doing that?"

"Well, there is a chest..."

"Oh, dear." Norrington said.

"A chest of unknown size and origin." Pintel and Ragetti walked by, together carrying a crate of bottles, and overheard the conversation.

"What contains the still-beating heart o' Davy Jones." Pintel said.

"Unh-unh... unh-unh... unh-unh..." Ragetti made noises like a heartbeat, pretending to hold one.

"And whoever possesses that chest possesses the leverage to command Jones to do whatever it is he or she wants, including... saving brave William from his grim fate." Jack said.

"You don't actually believe him, do you?" Norrington asked.

"How do we find it?" She asked.

"With this. My Compass... is unique."

"'Unique' here having the meaning of broken." Norrington said.

"True enough. This Compass does not point north." Norrington vomited over the side again. I rubbed his back some more.

"Where does it point?"

"It points to the thing you want most in this world."

"Oh Jack. Are you telling the truth?"

"Every word, love. And what you want most in this world is to find the chest of Davy Jones, is it not?"

"To save Will?"

"By finding the chest of Davy Jones." Jack handed the compass to Elizabeth, then drew away quickly so as not to influence the compass. Elizabeth consulted the compass, for her the dial clearly pointed in a specific direction. Jack slowly rose up to peer at the face of the compass. "Mister Gibbs!"

"Cap'n."

"We have our heading."

"Finally! Cast off those lines, weigh anchor, and prow that canvas!"

"Miss Swann."

"Welcome to the crew, former Commodore!" Pintel said putting a goat in his arms.

"Heh-heh-heh-heh-heh-heh-heh-heh..." Norrington glared as Pintel walked away and glanced at me before looking away ashamed.

* * *

The crewmen were scrubbing the deck of the _Black Pearl_. I was sitting on the edge on the ship looking out to sea. Elizabeth was next to me looking at the Letters of Marque.

"How did you get those?" I asked pointing to them. She glanced at me.

"I took them from... your fiancé." She said.

"We are not really... You know..." She looked at me.

"Then what are you two?"

"He cleared my charges; all I had to do was go with Will." I glanced over to James who was washing the deck with other crew members. I chuckled to myself. "He also said it would make _him_ jealous." Elizabeth looked over as Jack walked over to him and put his foot in front of him.

"A bit of manual labor is good for you, former commodore. Builds character." Jack said to him tapping his foot. Norrington glared and rubbed Jack's boot before going back to cleaning the floor. Elizabeth rolled her eyes and looked back down at the Letters of Marque. Suddenly Jack came over and took them from Elizabeth's hands.

"How dare you!"

"These Letters of Marque are meant to go me, are they not?" He looked at them. "…Beckett."

"Beckett?" Gibbs asked coming over.

"Yes, they're signed, Lord Cutler Beckett of the East India Trading Company."

"Bluergh!" Jack made a noise sticking his tongue out as he read the parchment I recognized as the one Beckett had shown Will.

"Will was working for Beckett, and never said a word." Gibbs said.

"Agh." Jack made another noise. Then turned to look at me."You're not working for him too are you? You are going to marry the man." I bit my lip and glanced at Norrington who was scrubbing but stopped and looked up upon hearing what Jack said.

"Of course not." I said.

"Beckett wants the Compass. Only one reason for that."

"Of course. He wants the chest."

"Yes, he did say something about a chest."

"If the company controls the chest, they controls the sea."

"A truly discomforting notion, love."

"And bad. Bad for every mother's son what calls himself a pirate. I think there's a bit more speed to be coaxed from these sails. Brace the foreyard!" Gibbs said running off.

"Might I inquire how as to how you came by these?" Jack asked.

"Persuasion." Elizabeth said.

"Friendly?"

"Decidedly not."

"Will strikes a deal for these and upholds it with honor. Yet you're the one standing here with the prize. Full pardon, commission as a privateer on behalf of England and the East India Trading Company. As if I could be bought for such a low price." Jack tucked the Letters into his coat and began to walk away.

"Jack, the Letters, give them back."

"No. Persuade me."

"You do know Will taught me how handle a sword."

"As I said... Persuade me." Elizabeth walked away frustrated, leaned on the ship's railing next to me. Jack made an odd grunting noise. As Norrington walked up to Elizabeth at the railing I hopped off and walked over to the other side ignoring his glance at me. After a moment he walked away but not before turning back to say to her,

"So you never wondered how your latest fiancé ending up on the _Flying Dutchman_ in the first place?" He shook his head then made his way over to me. "So, you're going to marry Beckett."

"Um... yes." I said looking out at the ocean.

"Well... congratulations."

"Thank you."

"So you got over me then?"

"Well... I-I-"

"You didn't." I looked over to see him smirking.

"I never said that."

"No but I can tell." I blushed as he reached over to stroke my face before twirling a strand of my hair. "You're still in love with me."

"What about you, are you over Lizzie?" I said looking down at my hands.

"I'll always have some feelings for her."

"Of course."

"But there's more room in my heart." I looked up as he leaned down and kissed me. My eyes automatically closed and I pressed my lips against his. After a moment he pulled away. "Was that better than Beckett?"

"He has never kissed me." I said with a blush.

"Why are you marrying him? Are you working for him with Will?" I shook my head.

"He dropped all my charges in exchange for _watching_ Will, not helping him."

"So do you love Beckett?"

"..No." I shook my head.

"You hesitated."

"I did not." He chuckled reaching out to stroke my hair.

"Oh Coralie." He let his hand slide down to my cheek and rubbed slowly under eye with his thumb. I closed my eyes as he leaned down to kiss me again.

"James." I sighed. He smiled down at me.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you after you left..."

"I would figure you would think about Elizabeth."

"She doesn't love me, but you do." I blushed as he looked in my eyes. "I was blind not to see it all these years… I'm sorry." He leaned down and pecked my lips before walking away. I hopped off the side and walked up to Jack by the wheel.

"Going for a swim?" He asked. I nodded.

"You seem to like swimming a lot."

"It would make sense considering I am a mermaid." He made a face.

"Oh... right." He said before motioning to the side of the ship. "Carry on." I smiled and jumped over the side.

"Coralie!" I looked up to see James looking over the side. I had forgotten he didn't know. Elizabeth ran over and it looked like she was explaining things to him. While he was looking at her I went under the water before launching myself up and grabbing onto the side, pulling myself up so I'm right in front of James. Elizabeth looked over and jumped. James turned and jumped as well. He looked over and saw my tail.

"Y-you're a-" I frowned. "I don't care. I-It doesn't matter to me what you are. You're still Coralie." I smiled.

"Thank you, James." I leaned up and pecked his cheek."Where are you going?"

"For a swim. I will be back soon." He nodded and smiled. I pushed off and dove back into the water.

* * *

**_That was pretty long so I'm gunna post the next one on either Sunday or Monday. Lol I've been too generous lately XD I hope the party was good, I don't know how people danced back then so I just did classic. _**

**_Doc is messing up again i had to go back and hit enter a bunch of times to make everything like it's supposed to be X-X_**

**_CREDIT: _**

**_Yugioh13: _****_For the idea that "Maybe some woman at the party could be jealous and tries to be nasty to Coralie but then Coralie tells her off" even though i changed it to Cutler telling them off._**


	11. Chapter 10

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of the characters. I only own my OC and any changes in plot and such._**

**_Yugioh13: lol I'm not sure where she'll be when that happens._**

**_Iceflower: lol XD_**

**_Ganondolf-Lover: You're probably going to like this chapter too. _**

**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

Within a few hours I arrived at Port Royal, it was still daylight so I had to go under the docks and pulled myself onto dry sand then crawled out from under the dock and made my way to Beckett's office. I knocked on the door and waited.

"Come in." I heard Beckett say. I opened the door and walked in before closing it behind me. Beckett looked up. "You look happy." He said. I smiled wider and walked over.

"He kissed me." Beckett frowned.

"Who?"

"James." He stood up and walked around to face me.

"Remember you're supposed to be my bride-to-be." He said the frown plastered on his face. I rolled my eyes and kissed his cheek. He cleared his throat a bit flustered. "What else do you have to report?"

"Well, Will is now aboard the _Flying Dutchman_. Jack sent him over there and now he has to get 99 'souls' to repay his debt."

"And how is he doing so far."

"Well, he signed up five men... including James."

"So you're sailing with James." I nodded. "Does he know about-"

"He knows."

"And he doesn't mind you're a mermaid who is engaged to me?" I shook my head.

"No. He kissed me _three_ times." I said closing my eyes with a smile. I heard Beckett let out a breath and walk back to his desk and sit down.

"If that is all, Coralie, you can return to your lover." I blushed and opened my eyes.

"He-He is not my lover." Beckett looked up.

"Sure seems like it."

"You are just jealous." I said with a smirk.

"Hardly." I walked around and sat on his desk. He froze his eyes went to my bare legs. I crossed my legs and he sat up. I noticed a tint of pink on his cheeks.

"You like me."

"C-" He cleared his throat. "Coralie, don't you think you should be getting back?"

"Of course." I said before hopping off his desk. I leaned down by his ear. "You are blushing, Cutler." I whispered before closing my eyes and leaning down to kiss him. I opened my eyes and pulled away. I smirked seeing his eyes closed, face red and mouth slightly open. I kissed his cheek and he opened his eyes. "See you soon, Cutler." I went to turn when suddenly I was pushed against the desk."C-Cutler?" I could feel my face heating up. I was pushed so I was slightly sitting on the desk, my legs between Beckett's. He held my arms and his face was against my neck. I felt shivers go up and down my spine as he breathed down my neck and slowly slid his hands to mine. I gasped as I felt his lips brush against my neck. "Cutler." He let his lips trail up my neck and jaw before having them barely brush my own. By now my eyes were shut and I could feel my heart beating against my chest. I felt it skip a beat when he pressed his lips to mine. He slid a hand to my face and cupped my cheek. He pulled away and I opened my eyes to see him looking back at me with a smirk. I reached up and touched his face. "Your eyes… they remind me of the sea." He smirked bigger before taking my chin gently and kissing me again quickly. "W-why do you keep kissing me?"

"Norrington kissed you three times.. so have I."

"Actually _I_ kissed you once and you kissed me twice." He rolled his eyes and leaned down to capture my lips again. After a moment he pulled away.

"There." He said before moving back so I could stand up. I cleared my throat trying to ignore my blush. He leaned down to my ear. "Coralie, You're blushing." He chuckled as my face got hotter.

"C-Cutler." I said nodding before turning to walk away.

"Coralie." He said, I could hear the smirk in his voice. I let out a breath as I left.

* * *

It took me some time but I found the _Pearl_. It was nearing an island. I waited until the longboats began moving towards the island before popping up. Jack jumped when he saw me. He was clutching his jar of dirt. Pintel and Ragetti were arguing about their rowing speed and the pronunciation of Kraken and Elizabeth and James were sitting at the back.

"It's a mythological creature; I can calls it what I wants." Ragetti said.

"You need to quit doing that, love." Jack said holding the jar of dirt closer. I laughed and swam under the boat to the back and popped up by James. He smiled seeing me. I still loved him… didn't I? I felt guilty looking at him smiling at me. I had no feelings for Beckett. Right? I swam on my back along the boat.

"Getting in?" He asked.

"No. I rarely get to be like this." I said with a smile. I suddenly had an idea and went under water. I went down far enough as swam up fast enough and jumped out of the water and over the boat and did a flip before diving into the water on the other side. I came up and the four were smiling and laughing slight;y since they all got splashed.

"That was amazing." Elizabeth said.

"That was beautiful." James said.

"Thank you." I said before swimming under the boat and popping up next to James. "I feel so free in the ocean."

"That's how most people feel, love." Jack said looking back at me. I sighed. "I know, I know." He said.

* * *

We got to the island and James picked me up out of the water until my tail melted away.

"Guard the boat, mind the tide... Don't touch my dirt." Jack said picking up a shovel and walking away.

"And you was wrong about to-may-to, if I recall." Ragetti said to Pintel.

"I like to-mah-toes." Ragetti nodded in agreement.

* * *

I looked up at James as we were far away from the deeper water but the ground still had a thin layer of water.

"You can put me down now." I said.

"I could." He said looking down at me with a smirk. I blushed putting my arms around his neck. "Getting comfortable?" I leaned up and kissed his cheek. He smirked bigger. We walked along with Elizabeth while Jack walked ahead.

"I didn't expect anybody to _be_ here." James said seeing a Church in the distance.

"There's not." Elizabeth said.

"You know this place?" He asked her.

"Stories. Isla Cruces. The Church came to the island and brought salvation...and disease...and death." She said. "They say that the priest had to bury everybody, one by one. He went mad and hung himself."

"Better mad with the rest of the world than sane alone."

"No fraternizing with the help, love." Jack said suddenly next to Lizzie. He motioned for her to keep walking. He looked at James.

"Oh after _you_, sir." He said nodding for Jack to go on. Jack held out his shovel. I was holding James' already. James sighed and put me down to take the shovel. Jack smiled and began to walk after Elizabeth. I turned to James.

"It was rather nice being in your arms." I said walking a little ahead of him, holding the shovel horizontally.

"I thought you _wanted_ me to put you down." He said walking so he was next to me.

"I lied." I said looking at him with a smirk and a wink. He grinned. I giggled softly before I started running.

"C-Coralie, don't run with the shovel!" He said running after me.

"You are!" I said looking back as I passed Jack who stopped to look confused.

"Because I'm trying to get _you_ to stop!" He chuckled.

"Not doing a very good job!" I said laughing as I passed Lizzie who rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Coralie!" I could hear James laughing as he got closer. I ran to some dry sand and threw my shovel to the side. I turned around as James threw his by mine and basically tackled me to the ground. We both laughed and panted from running. He looked down at me with a smile. I smiled back as he stoked my face. He leaned down to capture my lips and I let my eyes close. After a few moments someone cleared their throat. We pulled away and looked at Jack who was looking down at us. I blushed embarrassed as James got up. He held out a hand and helped me up. Elizabeth walked over and I watched as she walked around using the compass. She stopped and looked at Jack before shaking the compass.

"This doesn't work. And it _certainly _doesn't show you what you want most."Elizabeth sat down on the sand, and set the compass down on the sand. Jack and I went over and looked at it. The needle pointed to Elizabeth.

"Yes it _does_. You're sitting on it!"

"Beg pardon?" She said looking up at him.

"Move." He said waving her to move. He whistled and pointed at the ground where she was sitting before looking at James. He put one shovel in the ground before using the other to started digging. I grabbed the other shovel and started helping. He looked up at me.

"You don't have to help."

"I want to. You should not do it all by yourself." I said with a shrug. He smiled and I smiled back.

* * *

While James and I were digging in the sand, Jack sat in a lotus position nearby on a sandy slope. Suddenly James' shovel hit something hard; we brush off sand to reveal a big chest. We removed the chest from the sand. Jack used the shovel to knock off the lock and chain. The chest contained a pearl necklace, letters and documents, dead flowers, and a smaller chest, among other things. Elizabeth opened up a letter with a wax seal, and read it to herself. We all bend near to put our ears to the small chest, and we heard a heartbeat.

"Oh my.."

"It's real!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"You actually _were _telling the truth." James said.

"I do that quite a lot. Yet people are always surprised."

"With good reason!" We all turned to see Will walking up towards us.

"Will!" Elizabeth said getting up and running over to him. "You're alright! Thank God! I came to find you!" And they kissed.

"How did you get here?" Jack asked

"Sea turtles, mate. A pair of them, strapped to my feet."

"Not so easy, is it?"

"But I do owe you thanks, Jack."

"You do?" He asked.

"After you tricked me onto that ship to square your debt with Jones..." Jack made a face

"_What_?" Elizabeth asked.

"What?" Jack repeated his voice going a few octaves higher.

"I was reunited with my father."

"Oh! Well... you're welcome, then." Jack said.

"Everything you said to me... every word, was a lie!" Elizabeth said.

"Pretty much. Time and tide, love." Will stooped down with the key and a knife to open the chest. "Oi! What're you doing?" Jack asked.

"I'm gonna kill Jones." Jack drew his sword, pointed it at Will.

"Can't let you do that, William. 'Cause if Jones is dead, who's to call his terrible beastie off the hunt, eh? Now. If you please: The key." Will backed up slowly, then suddenly drew Elizabeth's sword, and pointed it at Jack.

"I keep the promises I make, Jack. I intend to free my father. I hope you're here to see it." James suddenly draws his sword, points it at Will.

"James, what are you-?"

"I can't let you do that, either. So sorry."

"I knew you'd warm up to me eventually." Jack said walking a bit closer to James. Suddenly James pointed his sword at Jack and Will pointed his at James. Jack stopped and pointed his at Will

"Lord Beckett desires the contents of that chest. I deliver it, and get my life back."

"Ah. The dark side of ambition." Jack said.

"Oh, I prefer to see it as the promise of redemption." Elizabeth and I yelped as the three men began fighting.

"Stop it!" Elizabeth said. The three fought and locked their swords.

"We cannot let him get the chest, trust me on this." Jack said. "You can mistrust me less than you can mistrust him, trust me." Jack stopped after saying that as if rerunning it in his head to see if it made sense.

"He just wants Elizabeth for himself." James said. I frowned.

"Pot. Kettle. Black." Jack said with a smile. They continued fighting; Jack grabbed the key from Will and ran away. James kicked Will to the ground and ran to follow Jack.

"Will!" She ran over to him. He looked up at her.

"Guard the chest!" He yelled before getting up. She looked at him in shock before getting up.

"No!" I raised my eyebrows and watched as Elizabeth started ranting. "This is bar_baric_! This is _no_ way for grown men to settle - ! Oh! Fine! Let's just - _pull_ out our swords and start _banging_ away at each other!" I noticed Ragetti standing nearby and Pintel running to him. I ran over to him. As Elizabeth continued shouting. "_This will solve everything_! I've had it! I've had enough! Wobbly-legged, rum-soaked... _pirates_!" Elizabeth threw a rock at the duelists, but the rock went far to the left of them.

"How'd this go all screwy?" Pintel asked.

"Well, each wants the chest for hisself, don't 'e?" He asked looking at me. I nodded. "Mister Norrington, I think he's tryna regain a bit of honor. Old Jack's lookin' to trade it, save his own skin. And Turner there - I figure 'e's tryna... settle some unresolved business 'twixt him and his twice-cursed pirate father." Ragetti explained.

"This is madness!" Elizabeth shouted throwing more rocks.

"Sad. That chest must be worth more 'n a shiny penny." Pintel said.

"Oh! Tsk-tsk-tsk. Terrible temptation."

"If we was any kind of_ decent_, we'd remove temptation from their path."

"Guys do no-" Pintel and Ragetti giggled and ran off to steal the small chest. I sighed.

"_Enough_!" Elizabeth was panting from exasperation and exhaustion "Oh! Oh...! The heat!" Elizabeth pretended to faint, which knocked off her hat. Elizabeth watched sideways as the duelists continue fighting, oblivious to her.

"Lizzie that only works a limited number of times." I said. Elizabeth soon sat up, and put on her hat. Pintel and Ragetti run by in the distance behind her, with the chest. Elizabeth saw Pintel and Ragetti, and went to chase them. I looked from the three dueling men to Elizabeth and back before running to follow Elizabeth.

* * *

Pintel and Ragetti were running off with the small chest, each holding one side, giggling. Elizabeth stepped in front Pintel and Ragetti, confronting them, halts, panting. Pintel and Ragetti dropped the chest, pull their swords on Elizabeth. Elizabeth reached for her sword, but it was gone.

"'Ello, Poppet." Pintel said just as I got over to them. Pintel and Ragetti slowly advance on Elizabeth, she slowly retreated while facing them. We all paused for a moment to watch a wheel roll by with the duel between James and Will on top. Jack was running behind the wheel, trying to catch up. Pintel shrugged, Pintel and Ragetti resumed advancing on Elizabeth. Suddenly a thrown axe embedded itself in a coconut palm next to Elizabeth. All four of us turned to see Jones' crew crashing through the bushes toward us. The two backed up and handed their swords to Elizabeth. I took one from her and we both turned and ran with Pintel and Ragetti who grabbed the chest. "Come on, run!" Pintel shouted. Elizabeth started screaming. Suddenly the two ran between a tree and ended up dropping the chest. We all stopped and suddenly and Elizabeth blocked a hit from one of the Dutchmen's crew. A swordfight ensued with the Flying Dutchmen crew and Pintel, Ragetti, Elizabeth and I.

"Sword!" Ragetti shouted and I passed him my sword. He fought off a crew member but got tripped up and fell before taking out another.

"Sword!" Elizabeth shouted right after Pintel shouted.

"Sword! Sword!" She tossed him her sword as Ragetti passed his to Elizabeth.

"Sword!" Ragetti and I shouted and Elizabeth tossed hers to his and Pintel tossed his to me and we blocked off attacks before retaliating. We ran away from the crew men, fighting along the way when necessary, towards the beach. Pintel and Ragetti tossed their swords to Elizabeth who used them together, one in each hand, to stab backwards and kill two attacking crewmen. Pintel and Ragetti grabbed the chest that somehow ended up there and we all kept running. We all made it back to the beach I cursed under my breath as we hit where the water was. James had carried me across the water before. I ran towards the sliver of land and away from the fight. Elizabeth was fighting off crewmen with two swords while Pintel and Ragetti ran to the longboat. Suddenly the wheel from before hit a bunch of the crew men and finally stopped before falling over. Will and James climbed out, disorientated. I noticed James run to the longboat and look for something before running away as Pintel and Ragetti brought the chest to the boat. They tried to push the boat out but will stopped them, they reached for their swords but realized they weren't there because Elizabeth had them. Ragetti grabbed an oar and Pintel grabbed a net. I bit my lip as I was unable to help anyone; I had left my sword and pistol on the Pearl not expecting to have to use them. I couldn't go and fight anyway because it I tripped I would be of no use to anyone. Jack hit Will on the head with the oar, which knocked him out making him fall half into the boat. Elizabeth went to go over to him.

"Leave him lie!" Jack shouted. James took the chest and began to run back into the jungle the crew members following him. I ran after him, I caught up and ran alongside him.

"James what are you doing?"

"Coralie, you should go with the others!"

"I am not going to leave you!" Suddenly he tripped dropping the chest.

"James!" I yelled stopping and getting down to help him when suddenly we were surrounded. He crawled forward to get the chest and his sword but a crew member, holding his own head, stepped on it.

"Your bravery is wasted. I shall pry the chest away from your cold... dead... hands." James stood up with the chest and paused, looking around.

"Here you go!" He said throwing the chest into his arms before grabbing my hand and running off.

"James!" I gasped out running. "What now?" He looked behind us. "If the others leave we are trapped here!" He stopped running.

"You can swim fast right?"

"Yes but I do not know what you- you want me to swim.. you somewhere?"

"Yes, can you? I only need to get on a ship heading for Port Royal."

"I swim best _under_ water." I protested.

"There's no other way, I can hold my breath, just stop every once and a while to let me breath." I frowned.

"If you are sure."

"I am, let's go." I nodded and we ran back towards the ocean. Before we got to the water I stopped him.

"Wait.. James." He turned back to me.

"Yes? What is it?"

"Do you still love Elizabeth?" I said. He sighed and took my hand.

"Coralie.. Sparrow was trying to get under Will's skin." He said reaching up to stroke my face.

"Was he?" I asked shaking my head.

"You are the one that said Will wanted Elizabeth for himself.. like.. like you still lov-"

"What do I have to do to prove I'm over her?" He asked rubbing his thumb on my cheek. I bit my lip and looked down.

"I do not know." I said.

"When you think of something, tell me right away so I can prove it to you." He said before leaning down and kissing me.

* * *

**_Yay end of this chapter and the next chapter ends the second movie. What's everyone think so far?_**


	12. Chapter 11

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of the characters. I only own my OC and any changes in plot and such._**

**_Retainer: lol I was gunna post this tomorrow (Monday) but decided to post this before I went to bed (lol it's like 4:46 am XD My mental clock is messed up I'm not tired until 5am XD)_**

**_Yugioh13: lol XD tell me what you think of the end of the second movie _****_^_^_**

**_Sorry it's short_**

* * *

I swam James to a boat then left to get back to the _Pearl_. It took me quite a while to find it but it wasn't hard once two ships and a large shadow moving towards them. I pushed myself to swim faster and made it to the ship. I launched myself at the boat and gripped onto the side.

"Somebody help me up!" I shouted. Pintel and Ragetti saw me and hurried to help me over. My tail melted away and I stood up.

"To arms!" Will shouted.

"Load guns, defend the mast!" Gibbs shouted.

"It'll attack the starboard, I've seen it before. Roll out the cannons and hold for my signal!" Will said. I ran down below with Pintel and Ragetti and the cannons were loaded and run out. I helped Ragetti pull the rope to move the cannon. The tentacles of the Kraken began creeping up the ship's sides. Ragetti tapped out shoulders as a tentacle was right outside.

"O-Oh my.." I gulped and Ragetti began whimpering.

"Easy boys!" Will said coming down. "Steady! Steady." I could hear Elizabeth calling Will's name. "Hold. Hold!"

"I think we've held fire long enough!" Pintel said.

"_Will_!" Lizzie screamed.

"Fire!" Will shouted. The cannons were fired and the Kraken retreated slightly wounded. I ran up on deck with Will. The crew began cheering. "It'll be back. We have to get off the ship."

"There's no boats." Elizabeth said. The boats were all broken.

"Pull the grates; get all the gunpowder onto the net in the cargo hold." Will said handing Elizabeth a rifle. "Whatever you do, don't miss."

"As soon as you're clear." The grates were pulled off and the net and powder readied. I ran back down to help.

"We are short-stocked on gunpowder. Six barrel!" Said a sailor.

"Hurry up!" Gibbs ran to the stairs as Will game down.

"There's only half a dozen kegs of powder." Gibbs said to Will.

"Then load the rum!" Everyone got very quiet and stared at Will. I rolled my eyes, pirates and their rum. The crew staring expectantly at Gibbs now.

"Aye, the rum, too!" Gibbs said after some hesitation, his face contorted in mourning for the rum; the rum was loaded onto the net. I ran back up on deck, suddenly I noticed Jack in a boat rowing away.

"Lizzie!" I said pointing. She looked over.

"Oh, You coward." Suddenly the ship shuddered again and I ran back below deck. I ran over to where Pintel and Ragetti where and saw a tentacle right outside about to come crashing through.

"Look out!" I shouted pushing Ragetti out of the way and over to the wall. He held onto me tightly as the Kraken was much more vigorous this time and smashed its tentacles straight into the ship at both sides.

"Haul away!" Will shouted.

"Heave!" Gibbs shouted. "Heave like you're being paid for it!"

"Put your backs into it!" Marty shouted. The Kraken was wreaking havoc, throwing sailors around and breaking everything in the bottom holds; I gripped onto Ragetti's shirt as one was pulled through the porthole with a lot of cracking bones right between Ragetti, Pintel and me. He held me close.

"Shh shh." He said into my ear. "We're okay, we're okay, we're okay." He whimpered.

"We can't stay down here!" Pintel shouted grabbing something and running for the stairs, Ragetti and I followed him. We got up onto deck and Pintel handed Ragetti an axe. I went to follow Pintel when Ragetti pulled me back just in time for a tentacle to swing in front of us after grabbing someone. I looked up to see Will shouting at the Kraken from the net. Suddenly a tentacle swung the net around and Will's foot got caught, he fell back and dropped his sword. Ragetti grabbed my hand and we ran away from the tentacles, which grabbed people behind us, with Pintel and into the cabin. Tentacles came in through the back of the ship so we stuck to the side. I saw Elizabeth aiming at the net but hesitating as Will was still on the net.

"Shoot! Elizabeth, shoot!" She still hesitated and her footing was taken out from under her as a tentacle started dragging her away; Ragetti severed it with his axe making the rest of the tentacles in the cabin retreat. Elizabeth ran back to get the gun, which someone picked up. Soon he was picked up and dropped the gun out of site. Suddenly Will fell free of the net and someone shot a falling barrel and was successful in blowing the barrels up as the Kraken was tugging at them; it retreated with a bellow of pain, charred pieces of tentacles left on deck; the dazed survivors walked over to the railing.

"Did we kill it?" Marty asked.

"No." Gibbs said. "We just made it angry. We're not out of this yet. Captain, orders!"

"Abandon ship." Jack said. "Into the long boat."

"Jack, the _Pearl_." Gibbs said.

"She's only a ship, mate."

"He's right; we have to head for land." Elizabeth said.

"It's a lot of open water." Pintel said.

"It's a lot of water." Ragetti added.

"We'll have to try it." Will said. "We can get away as it takes down the _Pearl_."

"Abandon ship." Gibbs said. "Abandon ship or abandon hope." They loaded the boat with some supplies while Jack said his silent goodbye to the _Pearl_; Elizabeth followed him. I let out a breath as I sat down in the boat. Ragetti took my hand and realized I was shaking. He gave me a reassuring smile which I returned. "Prepare to cast off! No time to lose! C'mon, Will, step to it." He got down and sat down in the boat. Elizabeth came back and sat down in the boat in front of Will.

"Where's Jack?" Will asked.

"He elected to stay behind to give us a chance." Everyone looked up and hesitated to cast off. "Go!" We sailed off, Elizabeth looking decidedly not well. "Cora, could you push us? Get us away from the ship?" I nodded and jumped into the water. Once my tail formed I swam to the back of the long boat and began to push as Pintel and Ragetti also rowed. Once far enough away we watched quietly as the Kraken took down the _Pearl_ and Jack along with her.

* * *

In Tia Dalma's swamp, the long boat made its way to her hut and there were many people standing along their way, all holding candles and humming softly; once inside, Will kept throwing his knife down into the grain of the wood and taking it out, pieces of the table coming out with it. Tia Dalma brought out a tray of drinks and offered to Elizabeth and me first.

"Against the cold. And the sorrow." Elizabeth took a cup, looking haunted. I took one silently. She went over to Will. "It's a shame. I know you're thinking that with the _Pearl_, you could've captured de devil and set free your father's soul."

"Doesn't matter now." Will said. "The _Pearl_'s gone... along with its Captain." He thudded his knife down into the table again.

"Aye." Gibbs said. "And already the world seems a bit less bright. He fooled us all, right to the end. But I guess that honest streak finally won out." He raised his cup up in a toast. "To Jack Sparrow!"

"Never another like Captain Jack." Ragetti said raising his cup.

"He was a gentleman of fortune, he was." Pintel said doing the same.

"He was a good man." Elizabeth said drinking. Will said nothing just stared at Elizabeth.

"If there was anything to be done to bring him back," He stood up. "Elizabeth..." He said.

"Would you do it?" Tia Dalma said to Will. "Hmm?" She turned to Elizabeth. "What would _you_? Hmm? What would any of you be willing to do? Hmm? Would you sail to the ends of the earth and beyond to fetch back witty Jack and him precious _Pearl_?

"Aye." Gibbs said.

"Aye." Pintel said standing up.

"Aye." Ragetti said standing up as well.

"Yes." I said.

"Awk! Aye." Cotton's parrot said.

"Yes." Lizzie said nodding.

"Aye." Will said softly, nodding as well.

"Alright, but if you're going to brave the weird and haunted shores at world's end... then, you will need a Captain who knows dose waters." Tia Dalma said. Suddenly someone stepped down the stairs. We all turned to see Barbossa.

"So, tell me, what's become of my ship?" Jack the monkey jumped on his shoulder and Barbossa finally took a bite of his apple, looking well pleased, laughing.

* * *

**3****rd**** Person**

**In Port Royal**

Lord Beckett said at his desk, Mr. Mercer stood in front of the desk.

"The last of our ships has returned." Mercer said.

"Is there any news on the chest?" Beckett asked.

"No. But, one of the ships did pick up a man, adrift at sea. He had these." Mercer held up the Letters of Marque and laid them down on the table; Beckett unfolded them.

"I took the liberty of filling in my name." Norrington said. He was being held by the arm by an officer. Beckett beckoned to Norrington. He shook his arm free and the officer left. He walked up to the desk.

"If you intend to claim these, then you must have something to trade. D'you have the compass?" Norrington shook his head.

"Better." He said thumping down a bag on the table, what's inside was thumping, too. "The heart of Davy Jones." Beckett leaned forward. He stood up and looked inside the bag.

"It's remarkable." He said quietly.

"I take it I've won commission as a privateer?" Beckett smiled slightly.

"Oh, I think..." Beckett said walking around his desk. "...Better." He opened a sword case to reveal Norrington's old sword he'd been given when he became Commodore. "Reinstatement to your former rank and status, all rights and privileges attendant." He said walking over to look outside. "And I think a promotion is due as well." Norrington pulled out his sword. "Do you agree...Admiral Norrington?" Norrington looked at Beckett before looking at his sword. He put his sword over his arm, pointing it at the bag which contained the heart.

"Give the order, sir." He said.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no." Beckett said holding up a hand. Norrington turned to look at him. "That would be terribly imprudent." "Where's the profit in killing Jones when instead we can add another ship to your fleet?" He said before walking over and opening the doors before walking outside. "The _Flying Dutchman_." He said as said ship came into view from raising from the water. Norrington and Mercer walked out to stand beside Beckett. Mercer at his left, Norrington to his left. "Whoever controls the heart of Davy Jones...controls the sea."

"The map is finished, sir." The painted said walking over. Beckett turned around and walked back inside and over to look at the painting.

"...Just the way I imagined it." Norrington walked back inside.

"Lord Beckett." Beckett turned to look at Norrington. "I'd also like to make a request." Norrington said. Beckett looked at him, tilting his head slightly in question. "Please withdraw your proposal to Coralie." Beckett smirked.

"Now why on earth would I do that?" He asked.

"Because _I_ wish to marry her." Norrington said. Beckett only continued to smirk.

* * *

**_Yay for once i didn't have to fix the paragraphs lol. Hope everyone liked the ending of the second movie. i'm gunna do the 3rd but i'm gunna make the 4th a separate story which will be Friendship and Adventure with Coralie and Jack to the fountain of youth. _**

**_If anyone has any requests feel free to PM me or just review, i will give credit for ideas._******


	13. Chapter 12

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of the characters. I only own my OC and any changes in plot and such._**

**_Yugioh13: that's cool. You'll see~_**

**_littlemonalisaliar: Oh Happy Birthday =D_**

**_QueenCeleste 349: We'll see what happens. Also I was thinking, since I'm going to be doing alternate endings possibly, should I put (just before the end) Coralie using Jack's Conpass and then each Alternate ending will start with the arrow landing on Beckett or Norrington? Tell me what you think people._**

**_Retainer: lol_**

**_Iceflower: can he? O-O I didn't know that… I always got confused at the end of the 4_****_th_****_ movie… now it makes sense XD okay I guess he can but they didn't know that. And we don't know who she would choose yet~_**

* * *

"Some have died and some are alive and others sail on the sea with the keys to the cage and the Devil to pay, we lay to Fiddler's Green. The bell has been raised from it's watery grave." Elizabeth and I sang. Of course I only hummed, being the 'music', taking into consideration what I am. We each had big straw hats and sat in a small boat as Elizabeth rowed slowly. "Do you hear the sepulchral tone? We are a call to all, pay head the squall" East India Agents were walking across a bridge, including Mercer. Fireworks went off on the bridge above us as Marty ran across. "and turn your sail towards home. Yo, ho, haul together, hoist the colors high." We stepped out of the boat. "Heave ho thieve-.."

"_Thief_ and _beggar_, never say we die!" A Chinese man finished while him and two others walked towards us. "A dangerous song to be singing, for anyone ignorant of its meaning. Particularly women. Particularly women alone."

"What makes you think they're alone?" Barbossa said, stepping down some steps.

"You protect them?" The man asked. Elizabeth put her knife to his throat while did the same to one of the others. The remaining man pointed his gun to Elizabeth.

"And what makes you think we need protecting?" She said.

"Your master's expecting us and an unexpected death'd cast a slight poll on our meeting." Barbossa said. We put our knifes away.

"Pick those feet up!" We heard a man shout and moved out of view of a bunch of EITC men "On the double!" They marched by. "Eyes front!" Following the three men inside a cave we followed Tai Huang to the bath house.

"Have you heard anything from Will?" Elizabeth asked.

"I trust young Turner to acquire the charts and you to remember your place in the presence of Captain Sao Feng." Barbossa said.

"Is he that terrifying?"

"He's much like myself but absent my merciful nature and sense of fair play." I gave him a look. Tai Huang took off his hat knocked on the door.

"Hoi!" He said. The door was opened and we stepped inside. The pirates took our weapons before we were allowed inside; Elizabeth and I went to enter.

"Did you think because they are women we would not suspect them of treachery?" Tai Huang said putting up his hand.

"Well, when you put it that way..." Barbossa said.

"Remove, please." Tai Huang said. Elizabeth and I removed our coats to reveal a large number of weapons, many pistols and a few bombs; we placed them all on the table. Elizabeth held up a finger and pulled out a big gun. Barbossa gave her a look and she shrugged. We went to enter again.

"Remove, please." Tai Huang said with a smirk. The two of us looked down then back up to see him grinning.

* * *

We walked through the bath house, Elizabeth and I in only our long shirts. I was used to walking around like that since on our last adventure that's all I could wear. We came to Sao Feng and Barbossa bowed to him before motioning us to do the same.

"Captain Barbossa, welcome to Singapore. More steam." Sao Feng said. The woman on his right pulled a lever. "I understand that you have a request to make of me."

"More of a proposal to put to ye. I've a venture underway and I find meself in need of a ship and a crew." Barbossa said.

"Hmm." Sao Feng scratched his head with his long fingernails. "It's an odd coincidence."

"Because you happen to have a ship and a crew you don't need?" Elizabeth asked.

"No." Sao Feng said. "Because earlier this day not far from here a thief broke into my most revered uncle's temple and tried to make off with these." He picked up charts. "The navigational charts. The route to the farthest gate. Wouldn't it be amazing if this venture of yours took you to the world beyond this one?"

"It would strain credulity at that." Barbossa said. Sao Feng nodded to two men at the side of the room; they raised Will out of a barrel of water.

"This is the thief, is his face familiar to you?" Sao Feng asked. We shook our heads. "Then I guess he has no further need for it." He went to stab Will.

"Oh no!" Elizabeth exclaimed putting her hands to her mouth. I bit my lip and looked at her.

"You come into my city and you betray my hospitality." Sao Feng said.

"Sao Feng, I assure you, I had no idea-" Barbossa said.

"That he would get caught!" Sao Feng yelled. "You intend to attempt a voyage to Davy Jones Locker. but I cannot help but wonder.. why?" Barbossa threw him a coin; he blew on it then he held it to his ear.

"The song has been sung, the time is upon us, we must convene the Brethren court. As one of the nine pirate lords you must honor the call."

"More steam." Sao Feng said. Nothing happened. "More steam!" He said again turning to the girl on his right. She pulled the thing again. "There is a price on all our heads. It is true, it seems the only way a pirate can turn profit anymore.. is by betraying other pirates."

"It'd be time to put our differences aside."

"The court has not met in my lifetime."

"Nor mine."

"And when last it did, my father told me it ended… badly."

"Aye. The time before that, it produced the Code which has severed us well. And it was the very first meeting which gave us no less than rule of the sea herself, didn't it? Now that rule is being challenged by Lord Cutler Beckett." Barbossa said.

"Against the East India Trading Company what value is the Brethren court? What can any of us do?" Sao Feng said.

"You can fight!" Elizabeth said. She stepped forward; one of the men stepped forward to hold her back. "Get off me! You are Sao Feng the pirate lord of Singapore. Would you have that era come to an end on your watch? The most notorious pirates from around the world are uniting against our enemy and yet you sit here cowering in your bath water!" He stepped toward her.

"Elizabeth Swann," Sao Feng started walking around her. "there is more to you than meets the eye isn't there? And the eye does not go wanting. But I cannot help but notice, you have failed to answer my question. What is it you seek in Davy Jones Locker?"

"Jack Sparrow." Will said. The two women giggled. "He's one of the pirate lords."

"The only reason I would want Jack Sparrow returned from the land of the dead is so I could send him back myself!" Sao Feng said kicking something.

"Jack Sparrow holds one of the nine pieces of eight," Barbossa said walking over. "he failed to pass it along to a successor before he died so we must go and get him back." One of Sao Feng's men's tattoo started to run.

"So, you admit you have deceived me. Weapons!" Sao Feng said pulling out a sword. His men jumped out of barrels around the room, surrounding them.

"Sao Feng I assure you our intentions are strictly honorable" Barbossa said. Six swords came up through the floorboards into our hands; Sao Feng grabbed the man with the melting tattoo.

"Drop your weapons or I kill the man!" He said. The three of us looking at each other confused.

"Kill him, he's not our man." Barbossa said.

"If he's not with you, and he's not with us... who's he with?" Will said. Suddenly the East India Trading Company burst into the room from all sides.

"Will!" Elizabeth shouted throwing him a sword. Mercer walked in and aimed a pistol at Elizabeth; Will pushed her out the way and he shot one of the women instead.

"Ready!" A bunch of men took aim their guns at us but as they shouted "fire!" the floor beneath them blew up. We all ran out of the bath house and down the street. I fought my way along with the others; somehow I ended up following Will.

"Charts!" Sao Feng shouted and the charts were thrown to him. Agents of the East India Trading Company were firing at the pirates.

"Company! Make ready. Set. Fire!" Tia Dalma pushed her cart towards them and it blew up. Sao Feng pushed Will up against the wall. I suddenly saw Mercer and made my way over to him, A few feet away from Will and Sao Feng.

"It's an odd coincidence isn't it? The East India Trading Company finds me the day you show up in Singapore." Sao Feng said to Will.

"It is coincidence only." Will said. "If you want to make a deal with Beckett you need what I offer." Mercer aimed his pistol, but stopped to listen, he looked up and saw me. He smirk.

"Your fiancé will be happy to know you're alive. I've been instructed _not_ to hurt you." He sneered quietly.

"You crossed Barbossa, you are willing to cross Jack Sparrow." Sao Feng said. "Why should I expect any better?"

"I need the _Black Pearl_ to free my father. You are helping me to get it."

"You're coming with me." Mercer said grabbing my arm and pulling me away.

* * *

**3****rd**** Person**

"You have the charts?" Barbossa asked as Will walked over.

"And better yet," He threw him the charts. "a ship and a crew."

"Where's Sao Feng?" Lizzie asked.

"He'll cover our escape and meet us a Shipwreck Cove."

"This way. Be quick." One of the men said before everyone made their way to the ship.

"Where's Coralie?" Lizzie asked. Will shook his head.

"She'll probably catch up. All she has to do is swim." Elizabeth frowned. "Don't worry she'll be fine."

"You weren't supposed to get caught." Barbossa said to Will once on the ship.

"It worked out the way I wanted." Will said.

* * *

**_Not that long but how was that for a start of the third movie?_**

**_If anyone has any requests feel free to PM me or just review. (BTW a request other than who she'll end up with XD)_**


	14. Chapter 13

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of the characters. I only own my OC and any changes in plot and such._**

**_Yugioh13: Had to PM otherwise it would have given some spoilers. (Meaning this response is not the full one I gave to Yugioh13) Coralie didn't see them kiss so she doesn't know. It was a good idea if I had made Coralie see but I left that out. I thought about it but decided it would be better if she hadn't seen that way she could be shocked to know that's how Jack died as well as the others_**

* * *

** Coralie's POV**

The next morning I was aboard one of the East India Trading Company's ships, the _Endeavour_. Mercer brought me to a cabin.

"Behave yourself." I glared at him. I had done nothing to get on his bad side. We went inside and there were a few officers moving ships on a table map, I noticed the Governor sitting at a desk, he looked up and looked shocked to see me. Mercer brought me over to another desk where Cutler Beckett was sitting. He had the chest on his desk. He smiled when he saw me. He turned his attention to Mercer who explained the most recent events and information he'd acquired.

"A piece of eight, nine of them you say?"

"Our new friend in Singapore was very specific sir, nine pieces of eight."

"What's the significance of that I wonder." He said holding one of the coins.

"Does it matter? There's nothing can hold against the armada, not with the _Flying Dutchman_ at the lead."

"Nothing we know of. Did your friend happen to mention where the Brethren Court are meeting?"

"He was mum on that sir."

"Then he knows the value of information. Better keep this between ourselves, we don't want anyone running off to Singapore do we?" Mercer looked at Governor Swann as James entered. "Ah, Admiral."

"You summoned me Lord Beckett." He looked to me and his eyebrows went up. He was clean shaven and had a uniform on.

"Yes. Something for you there, your new station deserves an old friend." James walked over to a box on the table; his old sword was inside. An East India Officer handed some papers to Governor Swann.

"Not more requisition orders." He said.

"No Sir, execution." The East India Company Officer said. James unsheathed the sword.

"The Brethren know they face extinction, all that remains is for them to decide where they make their final stand." Beckett said. James and the Governor exchanged looks. "Coralie." I looked over.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I've missed you." He said with a smile. I saw him glance towards James. I looked over and saw him glaring at Beckett. He noticed me looking and looked at me with a soft smile. "_Coralie_." I could hear the frown in his voice. I turned to look back at him. "I would like to speak with you in privet later."

"I am afraid I cannot stay." He frowned more.

"And why not?"

"I must catch up with.. Elizabeth."

"How is she?" The Governor spoke up. I turned to face him. "Is she doing well?"

"Yes." I said with a small smile. He smiled back.

"Well, I guess you'd best be on your way." Beckett said. I turned to leave. "Coralie." I turned around.

"Yes?" He motioned me over. I rolled my eyes and walked over then leaned down to peck him on the cheek. I stood up and he smirked glancing at James. I turned around and walked out of the cabin. I walked down a small hall when suddenly someone grabbed my arm and spun me around. I looked up to see James who proceeded to lean down and kiss me. I inhaled sharply and wrapped my arms around his neck while his went around my waist.

"I've missed you." He said against my lips.

"I have missed you as well." He pulled away smiling. "You got your life back." I said with a smile.

"My life's not much without you in it." He said. I felt myself blush. "Coralie.. Marry me." My face became twice as hot.

"W-what?"

"Marry me." He repeated.

"But I am still engaged to Cutler." He frowned at my use of his first name.

"I know. I asked him to withdraw his proposal but he wouldn't." It was my turn to frown.

"Why would he not?" James shrugged.

"Probably just trying to... mess with me, or..." He trailed off. "I'm sorry, I'm keeping you. You should get going." He took his arms from around me and took a step back.

"My answer would be yes." I said. He suddenly grinned.

"You don't know how happy I am to hear you say that." He said before leaning down to kiss me again. "Now go." I smiled and nodded.

* * *

I swam for hours when suddenly the water was extremely cold but I could see the ship. I swam a bit faster, eager to escape the cold water.

* * *

"Yeah, I knew there was a good reason." I heard Ragetti say as I came out of the water.

"R-Ragetti!" He suddenly looked over to side.

"Coralie!" He helped me up and I sat on the side of the ship and waited for my tail to melt. Once it did I climbed over and sat next to Ragetti. "I've been meaning to ask. If you're a mermaid how do you still have normal female parts."

"You would know this how?" I asked narrowing my eyes. He coughed and changed the subject.

"You're going to catch your death. You're all wet." I could only nod as I rang out my hair. He pulled me close to him and Jack the monkey came and got between us for warmth. I could see Will was at a table looking over the charts. Elizabeth saw me and hurried over with her blanket and hugged me, wrapping the blanket around herself and me.

"Coralie! Where have you been?"

"Missed the ship. Had to swim. Could not catch up until now." I said shivering. Suddenly Gibbs started talking about a green flash.

"I reckon I've seen my fair share. Happens on rare occasion, at the last glimpse of sunset a green flash shoots up into the sky. Some go their whole lives without ever seeing it, some claim to have seen it who ain't and some say…"

"It signals when a soul comes back to this world, from the dead!" Pintel said. Gibbs glared at him.

"Sorry."

"Trust me young Master Turner, it's not getting to the land of the dead that's the problem, it's getting back." Barbossa said.

"Don't they get it? It's a riddle." Ragetti said. "Riddles are fun. 'Over the edge, over again—"

"Riddles are not fun!"

"The way it always goes is some poor bloke ends up dead, but just beforehand he realizes, 'No, I wasn't supposed to listen to the sirens, I wasn't supposed to take the pot o' gold,' but by then it's too late and he _dies_ in a horrible and of times ironical manner, and in this case...you and I be the poor bloke." Pintel said walking off.

"...I like riddles." Ragetti said as we sailed into a crevice in the ice.

* * *

By nightfall we were away from the cold. I notice Will and Lizzie talking but then Lizzie walked away. I frowned. The two hadn't talked much since Jack and the _Pearl _were lost. I turned back to eat my noodles one of the Chinese pirates had made. Suddenly Will ran past.

"Barbossa, ahead!"

"Aye, we're _good_ and lost now."

"Lost?" Elizabeth asked.

"For certain you have to be lost to find a place as can't be found, elseways everyone would know where t'was." Barbossa said.

"We're gaining speed!" Gibbs said and I looked to see us heading for some kind of giant waterfall.

"Aye."

"To stations." Will shouted. "All hands to stations! Run a full, hard to port, gather way."

"Nay, belay that!" Barbossa shouted. "Let her run straight and true!" Pintel, Ragetti, Marty, Lizzie, Gibbs and me ran to the front of the ship to look.

"Blimey!" Ragetti said when he saw the waterfall.

"You've doomed us all." Elizabeth said.

"That is the point." I said staring ahead at the waterfall.

"Don't be so unkind, you may not survive to pass this way again and these be the last friendly words you'll hear."

"Tie her off!" Will shouted.

"Hard to port!" Elizabeth shouted.

"Hold on!" Will yelled. Ragetti grabbed my arms and turned me to him. My eyes widened as he kissed me as the ship turned, but too late, and was pulled over the edge; Barbossa laughed as everyone else screamed.

* * *

**_Well tell me what you all think ^-^ Ragetti kissed Coralie~ lol_**

**_If anyone has any requests feel free to PM me or just review. (BTW a request other than who she'll end up with XD)_**


	15. Chapter 14

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of the characters. I only own my OC and any changes in plot and such._**

**_Yugioh13: Haven't done much Ragetti/Coralie in a while. lol this soon enough? _****_^_^_**

* * *

"B-Bloody hell! Someone help me!" I shouted. I said as the crew all climbed out of the water and onto the beach. Parts and supplies from the ship washed ashore along with the crew. Pintel and Ragetti came over and dragged me to dry sand. Once my legs came back I stood up. I had no problem breathing underwater for the amount of time we were underwater but I still had to cough up the water. I turned to Ragetti. "You kissed me." He seemed to blush and looked away.

"Thought we were gunna die." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Did we not?" I asked.

"This truly is a God forsaken place." Gibbs said.

"I don't see Jack. I don't see anyone." Lizzie said.

"He's here. Davy Jones never once gave up that what he took." Barbossa said.

"And does it matter?" Will asked. "We're trapped here by your doing, no different of Jack."

"Witty Jack is closer dan you tink." Tia Dalma said. We watched in amazement as the ship was brought over the sand and to the sea by the crabs beneath it.

"Impossible!" Tai Huang said.

"Boat." Ragetti said pointing.

"That is a ship sweetie. The _Pearl_." I said with a smile seeing Jack standing up by top of the mast.

"Slap me thrice and hand me to me mama! It's Jack!" Jack came back to shore in a small boat. We ran towards Jack.

"It's the captain!" Pintel shouted.

"A sight for sore eyes" Gibbs shouted.

"Hide the rum!" Cotton's parrot said.

"Jack!"

"Mr. Gibbs!"

"Aye cap'n."

"I thought so. I expect you're able to account for your actions then."

"Sir?"

"There's been a perpetual and virulent lack of discipline upon my vessel. Why? Why is that sir?"

"Sir, you're... you're in Davy Jones Locker, cap'n."

"..I know that. I know where I am. And don't think I don't!"

"Jack Sparrow." Barbossa said.

"Ah, Hector! It's been too long, hasn't it?" He said walking over to him.

"Aye. Isla de Muerta, remember?" He said with a smile then dropped it. "You shot me." Jack grinned.

"No I didn't." Jack laughed. "Tia Dalma! Out and about, eh? You add an agreeable sense of macabre to any delirium." She smiled slightly.

"He thinks we're a hallucination." Will said.

"William, tell me something. Have you come because you need my help to save a certain distressing damsel, rather, damsel in distress? Either one."

"No."

"Well then you wouldn't be here would you? So you can't be here. Q.E.D, you're not really here.

"Jack." Elizabeth said walking over. "This is real, we're here." Elizabeth said. He held up a finger giving her a look. Jack ran to Gibbs.

"The Locker, you say?" He asked him.

"Aye."

"We've come to rescue you!" Lizzie said walking forward.

"Have you now? That's very kind of you. But it would seem that as I possess a ship and you don't, you're the ones in need of rescuing, and I'm not sure as I'm in the mood."

"I see _my_ ship, right there." Barbossa said pointing to the _Pearl_.

"Can't spot it." Jack said looking. "Must be a tiny little thing hiding somewhere behind the _Pearl_

_"_Jack! Cutler Beckett has the heart of Davy Jones. He controls the _Flying Dutchman_" Will said.

"He's taking over the seas!" Elizabeth said. Jack looked at me.

"You should learn to control your fiancé." I glared at him.

"The song has already been sung, the Brethren Court is called." Tia Dalma said.

"Leave you people alone for just a minute, look what happens, everything's gone to pot!"

"Aye, Jack, the world needs you back somethin' fierce." Gibbs said.

"And you need a crew." Will said.

"Why should I sail with any of you? Four of you have tried to kill me in the past, one of you succeeded." Jack said. Will quickly did the math, and turned to look at Elizabeth, shocked. She looked guilty.

"Lizzie?" I asked looking at her appalled.

"Oh, she's not told you. You'll have loads to talk about while you're here." He turned to Tia Dalma. "As for you..."

"Now.. don't tell me you didn't enjoy it at the time." She said laughing he chuckled as well.

"Fair enough, all right, you're in." He walked to stand in front of Ragetti. "Don't need you, you scare me." He looked at me. "Don't know about you though, you're one of the only one who _hasn't_ tried to kill me yet." I gave him a look. "Alright fine. Gibbs, you can come, Marty,"He made a noise at Pintel. "mm, Cotton. Cotton's parrot I'm a little iffy, but at least I'll have someone to talk to." He stopped in front of Tai Huang and his men. "Who are you?"

"Tai Huang. These are my men." Tai Huang said.

"Where do your allegiances lie?"

"With the highest bidder."

"I have a ship." He said happily.

"That makes you the highest bidder."

"Good man." He turned to the crew. "Weigh anchor, all hands, prepare to make sail."

"Weigh anchor!" Cotton's parrot repeated. Jack looked at his compass which spun without stopping, he snapped it shut.

"Jack..." Barbossa said holding the charts. "Which way you going, Jack?"

* * *

On the Black Pearl, both Barbossa and Jack were giving orders.

"Trim that sail!" Barbossa shouted.

"Trim that sail!" Jack repeated.

"Slack windward brace and sheet!

"Slack windward brace and sheet!"

"Haul a pennant line!"

"Haul a pennant line!"

"What are you doing?" Barbossa asked turning to him.

"What are _you _doing?" Jack asked.

"No, what arrrr ya doin'?"

"What are _you_ doing?"

"No, what arrrrrrr ya doin'?"

"What are _you_ doing? Captain gives orders on a ship."

"The captain of the ship is giving orders."

"My ship. Makes me captain."

"They be my charts!"

"That makes you... chart man!"

"Stow it, the both of you! That's an order! Understand!" Pintel shouted. They looked at him. "Sorry," He said with a smile. "I just thought, with the captain issue in doubt I'd throw in my name for consideration. Sorry." He stepped back next to Ragetti as Jack and Barbossa went up the stairs.

"I'd vote for you."

"Yeah? Phew.."

"Me too." I said with a smile patting him on the shoulder. Barbossa took out his telescope. Jack started to smirk and took his out which was tiny in comparison. He frowned and tried to pull it out more. Barbossa looked at him with a smirk. Jack frowned more and walked away still pulling at the telescope. I followed Pintel and Ragetti to the front of the ship.

* * *

Later that night Pintel and Ragetti were fishing off the front of the ship. I was sitting with them just looking up at the sky. Ragetti spotted something in the water and jumped away from it

"Ugh!" Pintel and I looked and saw dead bodies floating along in the water.

"Eerie. That's downright macabre."

"I wonder what would happen if you dropped a cannonball on one of 'em." I rolled my eyes as they left to get some. I climbed up and stood next to Tia Dalma. They come back laughing, carrying two cannonballs; they spotted Tia Dalma and dropped them.

"Be disrespectful it would." Pintel said.

"They should be in the care of Davy Jones. That was the duty him was charged with by the goddess, Calypso. To ferry those who die at sea to the other side. And every ten years him could come ashore to be with she who love him, truly. But the man has become a monster."

"So he wasn't always... tentacly?" Ragetti asked motioning with his hand.

"No, him was a man, once." She stroked her locket.

"Now there's boats coming." Ragetti said.

"They're not a threat to us, am I right?" Will asked.

"We are nothing but ghosts to them." Tia Dalma said.

"It's best just let them be." Barbossa said.

"Oh no." I said as I spotted Governor Swann traveling in one of the boats; Elizabeth spotted him.

"It's my father, we've made it back! Father, Father here, look here!"

"Elizabeth... we're not back." Jack said.

"Father!" She shouted again following the boat.

"Lizzie.." I said sadly. I had just seen the Governor a few days prior. How could this happen?

"Elizabeth! Are you dead?" He asked.

"No, no." She said shaking her head.

"I think I am." He said.

"No you can't be!"

"There was this chest, you see, this heart. At the time it seemed so important."

"Come aboard!"

"And the heart, I learned that if you stab the heart, yours must take its place and you will sail the seas for eternity. The _Dutchman_ must have a captain. Silly thing to die for."

"Someone cast a line! Come back with us!" Marty picked up some rope. Elizabeth ran over and grabbed it.

"A touch.. of destiny..." Tia Dalma said to Will. Elizabeth threw the rope to her father.

"Take the line!"

"I'm so proud of you, Elizabeth. He said.

"Father, father, the line! Take the line!" The rope slipped from his boat; she ran to climb off the ship.

"She must not leave the ship!" Tia Dalma shouted before we ran after Lizzie. Will ran to pull her back on board.

"Father! Please come with us! Please! I won't leave you!

"I'll give your love to your mother shall I?"

"Please, I won't let you die!" Will pulled her to him and she hid her face against him and cried.

"Is there a way?" Will asked Tia Dalma. She shook her head.

"Him at peace."

* * *

**_Lol my favorite line in this chapter is "Leave you people alone for just a minute, look what happens, everything's gone to pot!" oh and "They be my charts" "That makes you.. Chatman!" Sorry the chapter is short but I'm trying to stretch this out._**


	16. Chapter 15

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of the characters. I only own my OC and any changes in plot and such._**

**_littlemonalisaliar: lol yeah I thought it was a good idea since he does have a crush on her. And I just get bored at night while not falling asleep that I work on them so much that I have a bunch to post._**

**_Iceflower: XD I love whenever he hallucinates, it's always amusing _**

* * *

Pintel turned a bottle upside down but it was empty.

"No water. Why is all but the rum gone?" He asked.

"Rum's gone too." Gibbs said looking into an empty bottle, sitting back to back with him. Will stood next to Tia Dalma on the side of the ship.

"If we cannot escape these doldrums before night I fear we will sail on trackless seas, doomed to roam the reach between worlds, forever." She said.

"With no water forever looks to be arriving a mite too soon." Gibbs said walking over.

"Why doesn't he do something?" Will said looking at Barbossa. Jack the monkey ran across the deck with Ragetti's eye.

"Me eye, give it back!" Ragetti said crawling after Jack the monkey.

"There's no sense to it" Gibbs said.

"And the green flash happens at sunset, not sunrise." Will said.

"'Over the edge'... Oh, that's driving me over the bloomin' edge. Sunrises don't set." Jack was sitting with the chart turning it.

"Up is down... Well that's just maddeningly unhelpful. Why are these things never clear?" I raised an eyebrow as he started talking to himself. "What's that?" He said suddenly getting up and running to one side of the ship. Will and Gibbs looked to see what he saw. "What _is_ that?" He asked himself. "I don't know, what do you think?" he asked his shoulder.

"Where?" Gibbed asked.

"_There_!" He made and noise and looked to the other side. He ran to the other side of the ship and back making strange noises. "Uurrh!" He ran back and forth with everyone following him.

"What is it?" Elizabeth asked.

"Uur-lu-lu-lu!" I couldn't help but laugh at the noises he was making. I looked over and saw Barbossa putting Ragetti's eye back in.

"He's rocking the ship." Pintel said.

"We're rocking the ship!" Gibbs said. Barbossa looked at the charts.

"Aye, he's on to it!"

"He's rocking the ship!" Pintel repeated. Ragetti ran up to Pintel with rope.

"We tie each other to the mast, upside down, so when the boat flips we'll be the right way up!"

"Time it with the swell!" Barbossa said. I looked over and saw Pintel and Ragetti were tied upside down to the mast, looking pleased with themselves. I stopped running and raised an eyebrow.

"How did you two even _do_ that?" I asked before I kept running. It rocked to each side so much we had to run very fast to the other side and hold on until the right moment. As the ship rocked, a crew member fell into the sea. The ship started to tip to one side too much and we were suddenly hanging off the side. One man fell and a cannon fell on him as he hit a net

"Now up..." Jack said next to me as the ship flipped over "is down." The ship flips over and the crew was hanging onto it upside down. My tail formed but I held onto the ship. As the sun set with a flash of green and suddenly the ship was rushing upwards to break out of the water, back in the world of the living. The crew spluttered and coughed up water as they got up. Pintel and Ragetti were still tied upside down to the mast.

"This was your idea." Pintel said.

"Blessed sweet westerlies. We're back!" Gibbs said. We looked out to the horizon]

"It's sunrise." Elizabeth said. My tail melted off and some of the Chinese crew members stared at me as I stood up. Barbossa pulled out his pistol and pointed it at Jack; Gibbs, Elizabeth, Will and I all pointed our pistol at him; Jack pointed his at Will; Will and Elizabeth each pulled out another one to point at Jack; Jack pulled out another one to pointed at Elizabeth; Jack the monkey pointed his own mini pistol at Cotton's parrot.

"Parley?" Cotton's parrot said.

"We need our pistols, get untied, hurry!" Pintel said. The five of us were still standing with pistols pointed at each other; we all started to laugh and put them down, then suddenly turned them back on each other.

"Alright then!" Barbossa said. "The Brethren Court is a-gathering at shipwreck cove, and Jack, you and I are a-going and there'll be no arguing that point."

"I is arguing the point." Jack said. "If there's pirates a-gathering, I'm pointing my ship the other way." Elizabeth turned both her pistols on him.

"The pirates are gathering to fight Beckett and you're a pirate." Jack pointed both his pistols at her; Will pointed both his pistols at Jack.

"Fight or not, you're not running Jack." Jack pointed one pistol back at Will.

"If we don't stand together they'll hunt us down, one by one, until there be none left, but you." Barbossa said.

"I quite like the sound of that. Captain Jack Sparrow, last pirate."

"Aye," Barbossa stepped forward pointing a pistol at Jack and one behind him at Gibbs. "and you'll be fighting Jones alone, how does that figure into your plan?"

"I'm still working on that." Jack said. "But I will not be going back to the Locker, mate, count on that." He tried to fire his pistol, but the powder was wet; everyone tried theirs but none of them worked.

"Wet powder!" Gibbs said.

"Wait! We can still use them as clubs!" Pintel said. Ragetti clubbed Pintel over the head with his pistol.

"Ow!"

"Sorry! Effective, though."

* * *

The crew looked at the charts.

"There's a freshwater spring on this island." Will said. "We can resupply there, get back to shooting each other later."

"You lead the shore party, I'll stay with my ship." Jack said to Barbossa.

"I'll not be leaving my ship in your command." Barbossa said.

"Why don't you both go ashore, and leave the ship in my command." Will said. "Temporarily."

* * *

Barbossa looked through his telescope; Jack had lengthened his so it was now longer, but drooped at the end. Barbossa put his down and looked at Jack's in amusement.

"I am going to stay behind with you. I do not feel like having someone carry me from the boats." I said to Will. He looked at me but nodded. The crew rowed to shore.

"Coralie. I'm going to apologies ahead of time." Will said.

"For what?" He simply pointed to an approaching ship. "Will, what have you done?" He looked away towards the ship. The ship arrived and Sao Feng's men got aboard. The rest of our crew rowed back. Barbossa got up and walked to where Sao Feng we waiting; Jack hid behind Barbossa.

"Sao Feng." Barbossa said. "You showing up here, 'tis truly a remarkable coincidence."

"Jack Sparrow." He came out from behind Barbossa. "You paid me great insult once."

"That doesn't sound like me." Jack said right before Sao Feng punched him in the face. He groaned and fixed his nose "Shall we just call it square then?" Will pushed through the pirates.

"Release the girls!" He said pointing to Elizabeth and me. "They're not part of the bargain."

"And what bargain be that?" Barbossa asked.

"You heard Captain Turner. Release them!" Sao Feng ordered.

"_Captain_ Turner?" Jack asked.

"Aye, the perfidious rotter led a mutiny against us!" Gibbs said.

"I need the Pearl to free my father, that's the only reason I came on this voyage." Will said.

"Why didn't you tell me you were planning this?" Elizabeth asked walking over to him.

"It was my burden to bear." Will said.

"He needs the _Pearl_. 'Captain' Turner needs the _Pearl_," Jack said then turned to Lizzie "and you felt guilty," He turned to Barbossa. "and you and your Brethren Court. Did no one come to save me just because they missed me?" Marty, Cotton, Pintel, Regetti, Gibbs, Jack the monkey and I raised our hands. "I'm standing over there with them." He went to walk over but Sao Feng stopped him.

"I'm sorry Jack, but there is an old friend who wants to see you first.

"I'm not certain I can survive any more visits from old friends." Jack said he walked Jack over to the side.

"Here is your chance to find out." We turned to see the _Endeavour_ sailing towards us.

* * *

"Let me through." I said trying to get past Mercer to get aboard the_ Endeavour._

"And why would I let you do that?"

"Because.. I wish to see my fiancé Lord Beckett." I said. He gave me a look but moved aside to allow me past him. I walked towards Beckett's cabin but two guards were standing in front.

"Sorry miss. You can't go in."

"Lord Beckett is with Sparrow."

"I want to see my fiancé." I said crossing my arms.

"We're sorry, you can't go in."

"If he knew I was here to see him and you two didn't let me in he would be very angry." One of the men swallowed and the other cleared his throat.

"Even so, he ordered us to not let anyone disturb them or to let Sparrow escape."

"Can you just pop in and tell him I want to see him? I am sure he would make an exception." The guard sighed.

"I'm sorry, I can't do that." I sighed.

"Look… I really need to talk to him." He shook his head. "I am his fiancé he trusts me; plus I know all of his plans already." He shook his head again.

"I'm really sorry but I can't let you in." I let out another sigh putting my head down. I let out a small sniffle.

"I-I haven't seen him in so long." I choked out. I wasn't really crying but I knew how to fake it; with or without tears.

"Uh listen d-don't cry." One said.

"Yeah, we'll let you in as soon as he's done talking with Sparrow."

"But once he is done I will have to leave." I said covering my face and letting my shoulders shake slightly. The two men had no clue how to react. They looked at each other, panicked.

"Fine, fine, we'll let you in but if he asks.. You forced your way past us." I nodded going into the room. Jack and Beckett froze and looking to me. Both men looked at me confused. I ran over to Beckett and wrapped my arms around his neck in a hug.

"Coralie?" He asked hugging back a little shocked. I pulled away slightly, my arms still around his neck.

"I-I missed you." I said blushing. He smiled. I smiled back shyly and kissed his cheek.

"When you two are that close it shows your height, mate." Jack said with a grin. Beckett glared at him. Jack walked around the chart table and picked up a small ship model. "Will someone be in soon to draw you a bath?" He asked looking at it. I couldn't help but giggle quietly. Beckett looked down at me with a small frown.

"Sorry." I said quietly.

"It would be so nice if all of us could be on holiday year-round." Beckett said removing my arms from him and walking to the table. "But someone must ensure that the world turns properly." He said spinning the globe. "People are what they love, Jack." He said walking around the other side and fixing the ship model so it was up right while Jack walked over to the desk I was standing by. "And what they love...is cargo. They love spices, and linens, and silks and plantains." Jack was suddenly sniffing and looked at me. I frowned at him. He looked over the desk and picked up a small peanut before eating it. "And as long as it is delivered on time and in sufficient supply ...then they are content to do nothing more than figures on a ledger."

"Peanut." Jack said quietly.

"You're a clever man, Jack. You know I'm right."

"If you're offering me a seat on the Board, I'm not even depraved enough nor drunk enough to accept."

"Well then, perhaps you consider an alternative arrangement." Cutler said picking up two small glasses. "One that requires absolutely nothing from you.." He offered one of the glasses. "but information."

"Regarding the Brethren Court, no doubt." Jack said before taking Cutler's glass as he was about to drink. "In exchange for fair compensation..." He downed the first glass. "Square my debt with Jones..." Then downed the other. "...guarantee my freedom?"

"Of course." Cutler said pouring himself a bigger glass. "It's just good business." Jack picked up a small Beckett figurine.

"Were I...in a divulgatory mood, what then might I divulge?" He asked looking at the figurine.

"Everything." Beckett said talking softly. "Where are they meeting? Who are the Pirate Lords?" I noticed Jack slip the figurine in his pocket. "What is the purpose of the nine pieces of eight?"

"I think I'd prefer to maintain my monopoly on those answers. Just good business, you know?"

"You haven't changed. Enjoy the gallows." Cutler said about to take a sip of his drink.

"I've been." Jack said taking the glass before Cutler could even get a drop. He held his hand up in the same position for a moment before dropping it. "Once you've taken in the view, there's not much else to it." I giggled at the look on Cutler's face. He looked over at me.

"I am sorry. You just looked adorable." I said quietly. I saw a tint of pink go across his face and I leaned over to peck his cheek.

"Now, far be it for me to give advice to you." Jack continued as Cutler turned around he began to walk around the table with the globe once more. "But if I were me and you were you, we'd each have the same lack of trust in the other. Imagine you're me." Cutler turned around to face his desk. "You being me would propose than rather than you telling me, being you, where the Brethren Court is meeting, you'd lead me there instead." He opened the bottle of alcohol and picked up the bottle and a glass. "Whereupon, you could serve up to me the Pirate Lords... the nine pieces of eight, and the whole of the Brethren Court on a silver platter. And you being me," Cutler turned around. "I would likely accept such an offer if I were you. Savvy?"

"On a silver platter." Cutler said as Jack downed the glass he'd taken from Cutler earlier.

"With a frilly linen napkin and a spicy banana on the side." Jack added. Both Cutler and I chuckled. Cutler went to pour himself a drink when Jack made a noise and Cutler stopped he turned his head to look at Jack who pointed to the glass he was holding. I rolled my eyes.

"Have you not had enough, Jack?" He grinned at me.

"Could never have too much, love." I sighed.

"Do no-"

"Don't call her love." Cutler said. I looked at him and smiled. He smirked back before pouring more into Jack's glass and then some for himself. He quickly drank from his glass before Jack could even drink his. I took Cutler's glass and he gave me a look.

"I want to try it." I said.

"You tried rum, you didn't like it." Jack said. "Best leave the alcohol to the adults." He reached to take the glass. I backed up out of his reach. Cutler chuckled.

"I'm not sure you would like it, dear." Jack downed his glass and put it down before walking to the other side of the room.

"Let me try it?" I asked. Cutler smiled.

"I know a way you could try it." He said taking the glass and drinking the rest. I frowned. He pulled me to him and kissed me. "Well?"

"I like it." I said before pecking his lips and reaching for the bottle. He pulled me away and leaning over to put his lips to my ear.

"You don't need any of that." He whispered. I heard Jack make a gagging noise and looked over to see him rolling his eyes. Cutler walked over to his desk and sat down. He raised his eyebrows as I walked over and sat sideways on his lap. He smiled and put an arm around me. Jack picked up a green fan and started fanning himself.

"You can keep Barbossa, the belligerent homunculus and his friend with the wooden eye, both. And Turner, _especially_ Turner. If he were twins you could have all three of them. "

"And what becomes of Miss Swann?"

"What interest is she to you?" Jack asked. Cutler only grinned. I looked at him curiously. "The rest go with me aboard the _Pearl_ and I will lead you to Shipwreck Cove, where I will hand you the pirates and you will _not_ hand me to Jones. Bloody fair deal don't you think?"

"Jack," Cutler said patting my side to tell me to get up. I stood and he got up and walked over to where Jack got the fan. "I've just recalled, I've got the wonderful compass. Which points," He picked it up. "To whatever I want. So for what do I need you?" He asked holding it up.

"Points to the thing you want most." Jack said turning around. "And that is not the Brethren Court is it?"

"Then what is, Jack?"

"Me." Jack said happily before adding, "Dead." Cutler opened the compass and looked at it. Jack moved forward and back. Cutler looked up and glanced at me before looking at Jack.

"Damn." He muttered snapping the compass shut. He tossed the compass to Jack and Jack tossed him the fan. "Although," He said opening the fan and starting to fan himself. "it occurs, if I got what I wanted most... then wouldn't what I wanted second-most, become the thing I wanted most? So if I kill you, then I can find Shipwreck Cove, is it...on my own." He said taking out a small pistol and pointing it at Jack walking over. "Cut out the middle man. As it were. Literally."

"With me killed, you'd arrive at the Cove..." Jack said walking around so they switched places. "and find it a stronghold nigh impregnable. Able to withstand blockade for _years_. Then you'd be wishing, 'Oh, if only there were someone I had _not_ killed inside to ensure that the pirates then come _out_side.'"

"And you can accomplish all this, can you?"

"You may kill me but you may never insult me. Who am I?" He asked. I giggled as Cutler had another adorable expression, shaking his head slightly. Jack frowned. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow!"

* * *

**3****rd**** Person**  
On the _Black Pearl_, Will and Elizabeth were chained up.

"Beckett agreed, the _Black Pearl_ was to be mine." Sao Feng said to Mercer.

"Lord Beckett's not going to give up he only ship that can outrun the Dutchman is he?" He walked away, Sao Feng stared after him angrily.

"Shame you're not bound to honor the code of the Brethren isn't it?" Barbossa said. "Because honor's a hard thing to come by nowadays."

"There is no honor to remaining with the losing side, leaving it for the winning side, it's just good business." Sao Feng said.

"The losing side, you say?" Barbossa asked.

"They have the Dutchman, now the Pearl! And what have the Brethren left?"

"We have Calypso." Barbossa said.

"Calypso! An old legend."

"No, the goddess herself bound in human form. Imagine, all the power of the seas brought to bear against our enemy. I intend to release her, but for that I need the Brethren Court, all the Court."

"What are you proposing captain?"

"What be you accepting, captain?"

"The girl."

"What?" Elizabeth asked.

"Elizabeth is not part of any bargain!" Will said.

"Out of the question." Barbossa said.

"I did not mean you." He said looking at Elizabeth. "The other girl. And It was not a question."

* * *

**_DUN DUN DUN Sao Feng wants Coralie not Elizabeth hmm… I highly recommend watching the two deleted scenes I added in here of Beckett and Jack. One's called good business and the other the thing you want most. Look up "hatterandalice" user on YouTube they have them, you have to look under all videos and scroll a bit until you see them._**

**_Lol my favorite part is the "Up is Down" scene and my fav part of THAT is when Elizabeth asks "What is it?" and Jack goes "Uur-lu-lu-lu!" I always try to hold my breathe during the scene but I can't last the 5 extra seconds I need to. And they're running back and forth probably out of breathe too. _**


	17. Chapter 16

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of the characters. I only own my OC and any changes in plot and such._**

**_Iceflower: Now I won't say if it was pointing at her or if he just looked at her lol I was hoping someone would pick up on that._**

**_littlemonalisaliar: Well he is 5'5" and Coralie is around 5'7"- 5'8"_**

* * *

Suddenly there was an explosion. A cannon hit the ship. Jack shook Cutler's hand.

"Done!" Jack opened the doors and slammed them at the guard's faces knocking them out. "Come along, Cora!" He said running back and grabbing my wrist to pull me from the room. I looked back to see Cutler getting up. Cutler followed us to the deck where he saw the _Empress_ escaping; the _Black Pearl_'s crew was fighting the _Endeavour_'s crew. Jack tied a rope to a cannon with a figurine of Beckett in the end of it. Beckett saw it and made a face.

"You're mad." Beckett said.

"Thank goodness for that because if I wasn't this would probably never work."

"Coralie-" He started but Jack grabbed me around the waist and lit the fuse and I screamed and Jack yelled as we were thrown across to the _Black Pearl_; the crew looked over the side of the ship for us, then spotted us atop the back of the ship. "And that was without even a single drop of rum!" Barbossa looked annoyed as he put away his sword. Jack jumped down and let go of my waist. "Send this pestilent, traitorous, cow-hearted, yeasty codpiece to the brig." He said and Will was taken away.

"Where is Elizabeth?" I asked.

"She went with Sao Feng."

"What? Why?"

"Because she said you'd go after her."

"Of course I am." I said getting up and jumping over the side of the ship before anyone could stop me. I quickly saw in the opposite direction of the Pearl and swam towards the _Empresses_.

* * *

I launched myself out of the water and onto the side of the ship suddenly two men pulled me up and over. Sao Feng walked over as my tail melted. I stood up.

"Where is Elizabeth?" He motioned two women over and they led me below deck.

* * *

Elizabeth was sitting by the wall.

"Cora!" She got up and came over to me.

"Why did you go?"

"It was the only way to get the _Pearl_." One of the two women started to take off my shirt.

"Hey, hey! What are you doing?" The other women held up red and blue clothes with beads on them and a similar head thing. "I am _not_ wearing that." I said making a face at the clothes.

* * *

After a few minutes I was in the ridiculous clothes including the head piece. Sao Feng walked down into the room talking in Chinese. He clapped his hands and the two women bowed and left.

"By this time tomorrow we will arrive at Shipwreck Cove and you will be free... Calypso." He said.

"Excuse me?" I looked at Elizabeth who also looked confused.

"Not the name you fancy, I imagine, out of the many that you have, but it is what we call you.

"We being who?" I asked.

"You confirm it." He said eating a leaf.

"Confirm what? You have told me nothing." I said backing up as he walked closer.

"The Brethren Court- not I, the first Brethren Court, whose decision I would have opposed. They bound you to human form so the rule of the seas would belong to man and not…"

"To me." I said.

"But one such as you should never be anything less than what you are."

"Pretty speech from a captor, but words whispered through prison bars lose their charm."

"Can I be blamed for my efforts? All men are drawn to the sea, perilous though it may be."

"And some men offer desire as justification for their crimes."

"I offer simply my desire."

"And in return?"

"I would have your gifts, should you choose to give them."

"And if I should choose not?"

"Then I will take… your fury." He grabbed me and tried to kiss me but I pushed him off. He started back towards me but there was a sudden explosion and he was thrown against the wall and I was pushed back a bit, my hat flying off.

"Sao Feng?" He was lying with a large chunk of wood stuck in his chest.

"Here, please." The two of us went over to him. He pulled his piece of eight from around his neck.

"With all nine pieces of eight, you will be free. Take it!" I took it from him. "You are captain now."

"Me?" He grabbed my hand and pulled me closer.

"Go in my place to Shipwreck Cove."

"Captain, the ship is taken, we cannot-" Tai Huang stopped seeing his Captain dying, he took off his hat.

"Forgive me, Calypso." He whispered to me.

"What did he tell you?" Tai Huang asked. I stood up holding the piece of eight.

"He made me captain." I looked to Elizabeth.

* * *

We went out on deck and were held by three East India Company men.

"You are not my captain." Tai Huang said to me.

"Elizabeth! Coralie!" I looked to see James standing there.

"James! James!" Elizabeth went to him and he hugged her. I pushed the man holding his sword to my throat away and followed after her.

"No, that can't be true he- he returned to England." James said.

"Did Lord Beckett tell you that?" She asked. James looked at me and pulled me to him.

"Who among you do you name as captain?" Davy Jones asked.

"Captain, her." Tai Huang said pointing to me. The rest of the crew pointed as well.

"Captain?" Davy Jones asked walking closer.

"Tow the ship, put the prisoners in the brig." James said. "The Captain shall have my quarters." Elizabeth turned to walk away. James grabbed her arm. "Elizabeth! I swear, I did not know."

"Know what? Which side you chose?" She pulled her arm away and stood with the crew. "Well now you do." James frowned as Elizabeth and the rest of the crew were taken to the brig of the Dutchman. He turned to me.

"Coralie." I bit my lip, glancing at Davy Jones who was glaring at us.

"Not here." I whispered. He nodded and we went aboard the _Dutchman_ and went to his quarters.

* * *

"Maybe if _you_ ask Beckett to withdraw his proposal he will." James said as we sat in the cabin.

"I-I could." I said. James frowned.

"Don't you want to?...Do you love him?"

"I do not know.." I said honestly.

"You don't know?" He asked. "I thought you loved _me_?"

"And I thought _you_ loved _Lizzie_. Eight years I loved you and you never gave me a second look, you only had eyes for Lizzie."

"But now I only have eyes for _you_." He said.

"But Cutler… he…"

"Does he love you?"

"I-I.. I do not know."

"Has he ever said it? _I'll _say it.. I love you Coralie." I bit my lip and he reached over to stroke my face. "My sweet Coralie."

"Why else would he not withdraw his proposal?" I asked.

"What?" He asked frowning.

"He would have withdrawn… right? The soul reason for our engagement was for me to be able to report to him about Will and to clear all my charges. My job is done. He should let me marry you.. why else would he say no?"

"Coralie…" James frowned. "Are you considering _actually_ marrying Beckett?"

"I-I do not know… I have never had a man like me like this before, let alone two."

"I _love _you… I don't know how he feels about you but I know I love you Coralie."

"I-I know you do."

"Do you love me?" He asked.

"Yes…" He smiled taking my hand. "But…" He began to frown. "I think I also love Cutler." He looked slightly heartbroken. "I-I am sorry." I said biting my lip. He shook his head slightly, cupping my face.

"As long as I know I hold a place in your heart… Besides," He smiled slightly. "You've loved me longer." He leaned down and kissed me softly. "I bet I can win you over." I smiled.

"I hope you do." I said and he leaned down to kiss me again. He pulled away and stroked my face. "James…"

"Yes?"

"We must help Lizzie and the others. I-I know you just got your life back. If you could… look the other way… as _I_ help them-"

"No." He said shaking his head and standing up. I frowned. He took my hand. "I will help you." I smiled standing up. "Come on."

* * *

We went down to the brig and over to Lizzie and the crew's cell. James unlocked the cell.

"Come with me." They didn't move. "_Quickly_!"

"Lizzie come on." I said. Elizabeth nodded to them and they escaped

"What are you doing?" Lizzie asked.

"Choosing a side." He said.

* * *

The _Empresses_ crew crawled along the tow line to the ship.

"Do not go to Shipwreck Cove, Beckett knows of the meeting of the Brethren, I fear there may be a traitor among them." James said.

"It's too late to earn my forgiveness." Lizzie said.

"I had nothing to do with your father's death. But that does not absolve me of my other sins." He said.

"Come with us. James, come with us."

"Who goes there?" We looked up to see Bootstrap.

"Go, I will follow."

"You're lying."

"Our destinies have been entwined Elizabeth, but never joined." He kissed her cheek. "Go now!" She climbed up and started across. "You too, go." He said to me. I shook my head.

"I will not go unless you go first." I said. He frowned. Suddenly Bootstrap showed up.

"Back to your station, sailor."

"No-one leaves the ship."

"Stand down. That's an order."

"That's an order... Part of the crew, part of the ship. Part of the crew, part of the ship. Part of the crew, part of the ship!"

"Steady man!"

"Part of the crew, part of the ship! All hands! Prisoner escape!" He began shouting.

"Belay that!" James shouted taking out his gun.

"James!" Elizabeth shouted. He turned to see her. He shot the rope so it fell into the sea. I saw Bootstrap ready to attack with a thing of wood.

"Thank me later!" I said before I quickly grabbed James and went over the side, pulling him over with me. I gasped as James' sword nicked my arm as we fell. We hit the water and I held James above water.

"Coralie!" He shouted, holding me. I swam us over to the _Empresses_ and James grabbed the rope. "Get on my back!"

"No. I can get up myself."

"Don't argue." I sighed and got on his back. He started climbing and once he was out of the water and my melted away I wrapped my legs around his waist to keep myself up. We got up and everyone was immediately working to get away from the _Dutchman._ I got off James and he pulled me into a tight hug which I gladly returned. He pulled away and looked at me. "You're hurt." He said looking at my shoulder. I looked down and saw my sleeve was turning a deeper shade of red with blood.

"It is nothing." I said shaking my head.

"Nothing? You're bleeding." He said taking my hand and walking to the cabin on the ship.

* * *

**_James is alive! Woo! Next one out either later today or tomorrow. Only a few more to go. 18 then 19 and 20 are the endings. _**

**_Of course I'm still doing the 4_****_th_****_ movie. What do you think I should call it ..? I'll give credit if someone wants to name it._**

**_And of course if anyone has any requests feel free to PM me or just review. (BTW a request other than who she'll end up with XD)_**


	18. Chapter 17

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of the characters. I only own my OC and any changes in plot and such._**

**_Guest: I'm sorry if I sound rude in this response. That doesn't make much sense. A mermaid's song won't kill anyone only kinda hypnotize them. Plus Coralie still doesn't know much about herself. She knows about a kiss from a mermaid lets the person breath underwater. She knows that mermaids singing can lure men to their death but it wouldn't make sense for her to sing at that point, it wouldn't affect Beckett plus it wouldn't be … practical for everyone to plug their ears just so she could sing. There's no real.. reason for it. Plus Beckett wouldn't hear her over the sounds of the cannons anyway. Once again sorry if I sound rude. _**

* * *

James and I were sitting in the Cabin. He had just finished wrapping the cut on my upper arm. He kept a hand on my arm. I'd rolled up the sleeve so he could get to the cut. He kissed below the wrapping.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"It is not your fault."

"It was my sword." He said.

"But you did not mean to."

"I know." He slid his hand down my arm to my hand. I stood up.

"I need to speak to Lizzie." I said before walking to leave. "I will be right back." He nodded.

"I'll wait here." He said and I left the cabin. I found Lizzie at the wheel.

"Elizabeth." She looked to me.

"Cora, are you alright?"

"I am fine. I want you to be captain." She looked at me.

"What?"

"I do not wish to be captain. You would do a much better job anyways." I said holding out Sao Feng's piece of eight. She took it and looked at me. I smiled. "Captain Swann. Nice ring to it, huh?" She smiled at me. "We have to meet up with the other pirate lords."

"To Shipwreck Cove then." She said.

"..Aye." She laughed.

"Aye?"

"What? I can say it too." I said giving her a slight nudge.

"Sounds odd hearing you say it." We chuckled and I went back to the cabin. James was lying back on the bed, he had taken his coat off and hung it on a chair. I walked over quietly and leaned down to his ear.

"Boo." He jumped his eyes opening wide. He saw me and chuckled as I was giggling behind my hand. "Sorry, I could not resist." I giggled. He smirked and pulled me over and over him so I was on the other side of the bed. I blushed lying there facing him as he leaned on his elbow. He reached over and stroked my face before taking a strand of my hair between his fingers. He moved over and kissed me. I let my eyes close and put a hand on his face. He pulled away and I opened my eyes to see him smiling.

"I'm curious." He said. "Is it true that if someone is kissed by a mermaid they'll be able to breath under water?"

"I have heard that, but I do not know much about it. Do not test it." He chuckled.

"Don't worry I won't." I smiled.

"After almost nine years my memory still has not returned."

"Right… Elizabeth found you. She's known all this time?" I nodded.

"She saved me because if anyone else had found me I would have been killed."

"Then we found her with you that night."

"And you named me." I said with a smile. He smiled back.

"My Coralie." He said and stroked my face. "You should get some rest." He went to get up but I grabbed his sleeve. He turned back.

"Stay?" I asked. He smiled.

"You want me to stay until you fall asleep?" I shook my head.

"Sleep _with_ me." I said. He swallowed his face turning red.

"S-Sleep with you?"

"Just sleep." I said smirking. He seemed to blush more.

"No, no of course, I knew that you meant." He said swallowing again. I smirked more and pulled him back. "Alright." He said getting back on the bed. "I'll-I'll stay on this side." I shook my head. He looked at me confused. But cleared his throat when I moved closer to him. "I d-don't think it's proper for-"

"We are on a _pirate_ ship. We do not have to be proper." I said pecking his lips. He smiled and wrapped his arms around me. I smiled back and cuddled against him.

"I love you Coralie." He whispered in my ear.

"I love you too James." I smiled as he kissed my head.

* * *

We got to Shipwreck Cove and I was amazed at what I saw. The whole structure was made from ships. I mean I know it's _shipwreck_ cove but still it's amazing. Lizzie walked over to James and I.

"I think it would be best if you didn't look like you were still on Beckett's team." She said.

"I can help with that." I said with a smile pulling James to the cabin. He watched as I found a bunch of clothes before walking up to him. I took his hat off and put it on before taking off his wig. "I like your hair." I said with a smile. I handed him the clothes and waited outside. After a few moments James walked out looking like a pirate.

"My hat." He asked, holding out his hand. I shook my head and held it too my head.

"I like it."

"You do look adorable with it." I mock frowned.

"I was going for fierce."

"That too." He said before leaning down and kissing me.

* * *

Elizabeth, James, the crew and I made our way through Shipwreck Cove to where the Brethren Court was meeting. I could hear Jack.

"Might I point out that we are still short one pirate lord and I'm as content as a cucumber to wait until Sao Feng joins us.

"Sao Feng is dead." Elizabeth said and every one turned to look at us. "He fell to the Flying Dutchman."

"The plagued ship!" Mistress Ching said. Elizabeth stabbed her sword into the globe.

"And made you captain?" Jack asked. "They're just giving the bloody title away now." I walked over to him.

"Actually he made _me _captain and I made _her_ captain." Jack turned to look at me and saw James.

"What are _you_ doing here? I didn't hire you this time, mate."

"He is on our side now."

"How will your fiancé feel about that?" He asked with a smirk.

"Stow it." I mumbled.

"Listen." Elizabeth said. "Listen to me! Our location has been betrayed. Jones is under the command of Lord Beckett, they're on their way here."

"Who is this betrayer?" Gentleman Jocard asked.

"Not likely anyone among us." Barbossa said.

"Where's Will?" Lizzie asked suddenly looking around.

"Not among us." Jack said.

"And it matters not how they found us, the question is what will we do now that they have?" Barbossa asked.

"We fight!" Elizabeth said. The pirates all started laughing.

"Shipwreck Cove is a fortress." Mistress Ching said. "A well supplied fortress. There is no need to fight if they cannot get to us."

"There be a third course." Barbossa said. "In another age at this very spot, the first Brethren Court captured the sea goddess and bound her in her bones. That was a mistake. Oh, we tamed the seas for ourselves, aye," I saw Ragetti put on an eye patch "but opened the door to Beckett and his ilk! Better were the days when mastery of seas came not from bargains struck with eldritch creatures, but from the sweat of a man's brow and the strength of his back alone. Y'all know this to be true! Gentlemen, ladies, we must free Calypso." They stared at him for a second.

"Shoot him!" Ammand said.

"Cut out his tongue!" Gentleman Jocard said.

"Shoot him _and_ cut out his tongue, and then shoot his tongue! And trim that scraggly beard." Jack said. I rolled my eyes.

"Sao Feng would have agreed with Barbossa!" Tai Huang said.

"Aye." Barbossa said.

"Calypso was our enemy then, she will be our enemy now!" Gentleman Jocard said.

"And it's unlikely her moods improve." Captain Chevalle said.

"I would still agree with Sao Feng. We release Calypso!" Vallenueva said.

"You threaten me?" Captain Chevalle asked stepping towards him.

"I silence you." Captain Chevalle punched him and the pirate lords broke into a riot.

"This is madness." Elizabeth said.

"This is politics." Jack said.

"Meanwhile our enemies are bearing down upon us." Lizzie said.

"If they not be here already." Barbossa said rolling his eyes. Barbossa got up on the table and fired his pistol into the air and the riot stopped. "It was the first court what imprisoned Calypso. We should be the ones to set her free, and in her gratitude she will see fit to grant us boons."

"Whose boons? Your boons? Utterly deceptive twaddle-speak says I." Jack said.

"If you have a better alternative, please, share." Barbossa said.

"Cuttlefish." Jack said. "Eh? Let us not, dear friends, forget our dear friends the cuttlefish. Flipper glorious little sausages. pen em up together and they will devour each other without a second thought. Human nature isn't it? Or... Or fish nature. So yes," He said putting his hands on Mistress Ching's shoulders. The two pirates next to her grabbed their sword and gun slowly. "we could hold up here well provisioned and well-armed, and half of us would be dead within the month, which seems quite grim to me any way you slice it. Or, as my learned colleague so naively suggests, we can release Calypso, and we can pray that she will be merciful. I rather doubt it. Can we in fact pretend that she is anything other than a woman scorned like which fury hell hath no? We cannot. Res ipsa loquitur, tabula in naufragio... we are left with but one option. I agree with, and I cannot believe the words are coming out of my mouth… Captain Swann. We must fight."

"You've always run away from a fight." Barbossa said.

"Have not!" Jack argued.

"You have so!"

"Have not!"

"You have so!"

"Have _not_!"

"You have so and you know it."

"Have not, slander and calumny. I have only ever embraced that oldest and noblest of pirate traditions. I submit that here now that is what we all must do. We must fight... to run away!"

"Aye!" Gibbs said.

"Aye!" The pirate lords agreed.

"As per the code an act of war, and this be exactly that, can only be declared by the pirate king." Barbossa said.

"You made that up!" Jack said.

"Did I now?" Barbossa asked. "I call on Captain Teague," Jack's smile disappeared at the name. "keeper of the code!

"Sri Sumbhajee proclaims this all to be folly! Hang the code! Who cares a-" Sri Sumbhajee's Assistant said but was shot. I turned to see Captain Teague blow the smoke from his pistol.

"The code is the law." He said and walked down to the table. He looked at Jack. "You're in my way boy." Two elderly pirates carried a large book to the table.

"The code." Pintel said.

"As set forth by Morgan and Bartholomew." Ragetti said. Captain Teague whistled and the dog with the keys appeared. "Wait... that can't... how did- ?" Ragetti looked very confused.

"Sea turtles, mate." He said shrugging.

"Sea turtles!" Pintel said. Captain Teague opened the book and looked at it.

"Ah, Barbossa is right."

"Hang on a minute." Jack said and read from the book. "It shall be the duties of the king to declare war, parley with shared adversaries... Fancy that."

"There has not been a king since the first court, and that's not likely to change." Captain Chevalle said.

"Not likely." Captain Teague agreed.

"Why not?" Lizzie asked.

"See, the pirate king is elected by popular vote." Gibbs said

"And each pirate only ever votes for hisself." Barbossa said.

"Typical." James said.

"I call for a vote!" Jack said. Captain Teague started to play his guitar

"I vote for Ammand, the corsair"

"Captain Chevalle, the penniless frenchman."

"Sri Sumbhajee votes for Sri Sumbhajee."

"Mistress Ching."

"Gentleman Jocard."

"Elizabeth Swann."

"Barbossa."

"Vallenueva."

"Elizabeth Swann." Jack said with a grin.

"What?" She asked.

"I know, curious isn't it?" He said. There were angry outbursts from the pirates.

"Am I to understand that you lot will not be keeping to the code then?" Jack asked. Captain Teague snapped one of the strings of his guitar and looked up.

"Very well. What say you Captain Swann, king of the Brethren Court?" Mistress Ching said.

"Prepare every vessel that floats. At dawn, we're at war." Elizabeth said.

"And so, we shall go to war!" I bit my lip at Sri Sumbhajee's high pitch voice and noticed James doing the same. I saw Barbossa nod to Ragetti who hid the pieces of eight in his coat.

"There's more beneath the watermark here than what meets the eye. Mm?" Gibbs asked. "You used to have an honest streak. Let a man know where he stood with you, but I can't figure this at all."

"Where did that honest streak end me up? Dead." Jack said. "Never do that again, mate."

"Jack."

"Mister Gibbs, you have a ship to ready for battle, do you not?"

"Aye, aye, cap'n." Jack turned to Captain Teague. Who looked at him. "What? You've seen it all, done it all, you survived. That's the trick isn't it? To survive?"

"It's not just about living forever Jackie. The trick is living with yourself forever."

"How's mum?" Teague pulled out a black shrunken head. "...she looks great!" Jack said before walking away.

"Was that your father?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Can I call you Jackie?" I teased with a smirk.

"Only if I can call you love." He said smirking back. I glared playfully at him and he chuckled.

* * *

On board the Black Pearl, the crew looked out to sea; A ship appeared out of the mist.

"The enemy is here! Let's take 'em!" Marty shouted. The pirates shouted but more ships appeared out of the mist and the pirates fell silent as they realized we were up against an armada.  
"Abandon ship! Abandon ship!" Cotton's parrot said before it flew away. Everyone turned to Jack.

"...Parley?" He asked with a weak smile.

* * *

Jack, Elizabeth and Barbossa were getting into a boat to row to meet with Beckett and Jones on a small strip of sand between our two armies. I went to follow but James stopped me.

"Don't. They can handle it." I shook my head.

"I have to confront Beckett too. Please, let me do this.." I said. He sighed and nodded before kissing me and letting go of me. I got into the boat and the four of us went to the strip of sand.

Jack, Elizabeth, Barbossa and I walked towards Cutler Beckett, Davy Jones and Will, who were waiting for us.

"You be the cur that led these wolves to our door." Barbossa said to Will.  
"Don't blame Turner," Cutler said. "he was merely the tool of your betrayal. If you wish to see its grand architect, look to your left." We all looked to our left including Jack. He looked back at us.

"My hands are clean in this, figuratively." He said.

"My actions were my own and to my own purpose, Jack had nothing to do with it." Will said.

"Well spoke. Listen to the tool!" Jack said.

"Will, I've been aboard the _Dutchman_. I understand the burden you bear but I fear that cause is lost." Elizabeth said.

"No cause is lost, if there is but one fool left to fight for it."

"If Turner wasn't acting on your behalf, then how did he come to give me this?" Cutler held up the compass. "You made a deal with me Jack, to deliver the pirates, and here they are." He threw the compass back to Jack. "Don't be bashful, step up, and claim your reward."

"Your debt to me is still to be satisfied. One hundred years in servitude aboard the Dutchman, as a start."

"That debt was paid, mate. With...help" He indicated to Elizabeth. I took Jack's compass from his belt. He gave me a look but ignored it otherwise. I held it for a moment just looking at it.

"You escaped!"

"Technically..."

"I propose an exchange. Will leaves with us, and you can take Jack."

"Done." Will said.

"Undone!" Jack said.

"I get Coralie and Done!" Cutler said.

"Jack's one of the nine pirate lords, you have no right!" Barbossa said.

"_King_!" She said.

"As you command, your nibs." Removed his hat and bowed.

"Blackguard!" Barbossa sliced off Jack's Braid with the piece of eight attached; Jack the monkey collected it. "If ye have something to say, I might be saying something as well." He said.

"First to the finish, then?" Jack asked. Will and Jack swap placed; Beckett stepped to the right forcing Jack to stand next to Davy Jones and motioned me to his other side.

"Do you fear death?" Jones asked him

"You've no idea."

"Advise your Brethren: You can fight and all of you will die, or you can _not_ fight, in which case only most of you will die." Cutler said.

"You murdered my father." Lizzie said.

"He chose his own fate." Cutler said.

"Then you have chosen yours. We _will_ fight. And you _will_ die." She said. They started to walk away.

"So be it." Cutler said. I bit my lip and opened the compass and looked down at the arrow. It spun around a few times before stopping and pointing in a single direction.

* * *

**_Okay next are the two alternate endings each a different chapter. One is obviously Coralie picking Beckett and the other is her choosing James. One was much easier to write than the other. _**


	19. ENDING: CUTLER BECKETT

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of the characters. I only own my OC and any changes in plot and such._**

**_This is one out of two endings. The story ends in this chapter AND the next chapter. But ends differently obviously. One of these was MUCH easier to write than the other._**

**_Iceflower: I personally pair her with Beckett and this one was easier to write. _**

**_guest: lol sorry ^^"_**

**_Feel free to skip to James' if you don't like Coralie/Beckett or not read this one if you like Coralie/ Norrington. Or read both, whatever. ^-^_**

**_CHOICE: Cutler Beckett_**

* * *

"So be it." Cutler said. I bit my lip and opened the compass and looked down at the arrow. It spun around a few times before stopping and pointing in a single direction.

The arrow pointed to my left. I looked over at Cutler who looked at me with a smile then glanced at the compass. I snapped it shut and gave it back to Jack.

"What was that about?" Cutler asked. I shook my head.

"Nothing." I said taking his hand. He smiled and the three of us went to the small boat while Jones seemed to disappear.

* * *

Jack was sent to the Brig of the _Flying Dutchman_ and I was brought to the _Endeavour_ with Cutler. Officers were lined up.

"The enemy" Cutler said walking past them. "Has opted for oblivion." He stopped at Lieutenant Groves. "Ready the fleet." He said.

"To your stations!"

Cutler and I sat at a small table on deck and drank tea.

"Do you really think you can beat them?" I asked. He glanced at me.

"We have the _Dutchman_ at our command. Don't worry, darling." He smirked before drinking. Lieutenant Groves walked over.

"We have a favorable wind, sir." He said.

"Oh, so we do. Signal Jones to give no quarter; that should brighten his day." Cutler said. Groves signaled to the _Flying Dutchman_. Suddenly it began to rain. I stood up and ran to the side. I gasped as suddenly there was a maelstrom forming. Cutler got up and grabbed my arm. "We should get inside." He said. "The rain is not your best friend." He said. I looked down to see my arms getting scaly. I frowned and let him pull me inside. I ran to the window at looked out. "Come away from the window, darling." Cutler said putting a hand on my waist and led me away from the window. "Why were you looking at Jack's compass earlier?"

"To see what I wanted most."

"And that was?" He asked with a smirk.

"You." He smiled and took both my hands. He swallowed.

"I… I love you Coralie." I smiled.

"I love you too Cutler." He smiled and pulled me into his arms before kissing me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed back. He pulled away and put his forehead to mine.

"Will you marry me? For real?" He said. I smiled and nodded.

"Yes, I will." He smiled wider and kissed me again. Suddenly I noticed it had stopped raining. I looked to see the _Pearl_ by herself. Cutler and I went outside where he ordered the _Endeavour _to approach the _Pearl. _We both went up to the helm by Groves who was looking through a telescope.

"What are they waiting for?" Groves asked.

"He expects us to honor our agreement." Cutler said. The cannons were put out. "Nothing personal Jack, it's just good business." Suddenly the _Flying Dutchman_ crashed out of the water. "Ah, she survived."

"Cutler... I think we need to leave." He looked to me.

"We're fine." He said shaking his head.

"Cutler.. I have a bad feeling. _Please_." I said looking into his eyes. The two ships were brought around to either side of the _Endeavour. _Cutler began to realize what was happening.

"Orders, sir. Sir!" Groves said as the two ships were right next to the _Endeavour_ . The _Endeavour_ was fired upon from both sides. "Orders! Orders, sir!"

"Sir, what do you command?" Another officer asked.

"It's just... good business." Cutler said in shock

"Abandon ship!" I yelled to Groves.

"Abandon ship!" Groves shouted.

"Abandon ship! All hands, Abandon ship!"

"Cutler!" I shouted. I pulled his arm but he didn't move. I quickly slapped him, hard. He blinked and looked at me. "Cutler!" I pulled him away and towards the side. I jumped over the side with him and swam down away from the exploding ship. I looked at him. He was looking down at my tail. Once the explosions ceased I swam upward and we resurfaced. He stared still slightly in shock at the remains of the ship. "Cutler, are you alright?" I asked. He looked at me.

"Yes, I… I could breathe." He said confused. I nodded.

"A mermaid's kiss will do that apparently." I swam us over to a piece of wood and helped him on it.

"What now?"

"They have won." I said.

"I meant for us." He said.

"Everyone will assume you are dead."

"We could start new life."

"You will not be Lord Beckett anymore. Just Cutler Beckett."

"If you will be Coralie Beckett, nothing else matters." He said. I smiled.

"Where will we go?" I asked.

"Maybe if you asked…" He looked hesitant. "Sparrow would give us a lift to… somewhere." He suggested.

"Where would you like to go?" I asked.

"Anywhere as long as I'm with you." He said with a smile. I smiled and kissed him.

"Would you be opposed to Tortuga?" I asked.

"Really? You want to go _there_?" I gave him a look.

"It's the only other place besides Port Royal I know." I said shrugging. "Besides… I am still a pirate. You might as well become one yourself." I said with a shrug. He sighed.

"You're probably right." He said making a face. I reached over and pulled off his wig before splashing some water in his hair. "Hey, Hey!" He said. He wiped the water from his eyes.

"I like your hair." I said stroking his short light brown hair.

"Are we getting on the _Pearl_ or are you going to bring us to Tortuga?" I wrapped my arms around his and started swimming to the _Pearl._

"Hey!" Pintel and Ragetti looked over the edge.

"It's Cora!" Pintel said and he and Ragetti lowered one of the long boats. I helped Cutler inside then he helped me inside. He touched my tail before it melted away then his hand was on my thigh. He blushed and removed his hand. I giggled at him. The boat was lifted and Ragetti and Pintel helped us out. Jack saw us he came straight over.

"Why is _he_ on my ship? Better question: Why are you _alive_?" He asked glaring at Cutler. James made his way over and stopped when he saw me.

"Coralie, you're alive." He rushed over and hugged me.

"J-James."

"Get your hands off my fiancé, Norrington." Cutler growled. James pulled away and glared at him.

"She's not your fiancé."

"Yes I am." I said. James frowned.

"You told me-"

"I proposed again, for real." Cutler said. James frowned more.

"James… I am sorry. I love him. I love you too but-"

"Not as much... I understand."

"She used the compass." Cutler said. James frowned and grabbed the compass from Jack.

"Oi!"

"Do it again." He said holding it out to me. I took it and opened it. It spun around like it had before and stopped, pointing to Cutler.

"_See._" Cutler said. James frowned staring at the compass. I snapped it shut and tossed it back to Jack who put it more securely in his pocket.

"James I-" He held up a hand.

"No, it's okay. You wasted eight years on me when I never even noticed you. He puts you first... not second." He said looking down for a moment before looking at me. "I truly hope he will bring you happiness." He turned to look at Cutler. "If you hurt her-"

"I wouldn't dare." Cutler said taking my hand. Jack suddenly cleared his throat.

"Once again, _why_ are you on my ship?" He asked Cutler. I stepped forward to Jack.

"Jack, could you just take us to Tortuga?"

"hmm.. I don't know.. I'd have to go outta my way-" James cut him off.

"Didn't you just say five minutes ago you needed rum?" I smiled to James and he smiled back. Jack made a face.

"Fine. But I want _him_ in the brig." He said glaring at Cutler.

"_Jack_." I said giving him puppy dog eyes.

"Don't-don't use that look on me. It won't work." He said turning around. I quickly got in front of me. "eh, _stop it_."

"_Please_ Jack?"

"Oh fine!" I smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you."

"But I want him working till we get there." Jack said. I rolled my eyes.

"Aye Aye captain." I turned to Cutler who was looking at me with a smile.

* * *

**_Lol that's all I got, the next "Chapter" is the Alternate Ending with James. It also has the big fight scene battle thing. It's longer than this chapter. _**

**_Next story will be separate and it will be a Friendship and Adventure with Jack and Coralie for the 4_****_th_****_ movie. That one will take a while for me to do but I own a copy of the DVD so I'll be able to work on it whenever._**

**_I basically finished this story in less than 15 days. I'm posting this and right after I'm posting the 20_****_th_****_ chap. _**

**_Thank you everyone for your support on this story, the number of review I got in 12-15 days is amazing. Please, if interested, check out my other stories. I hope everyone liked the endings._**


	20. ENDING: JAMES NORRINGTON

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of the characters. I only own my OC and any changes in plot and such._**

**_This is the second out of two endings. The story ends in this chapter AND the one before. But ends differently obviously. One of these was MUCH easier to write than the other._**

**_I WILL POST RESPONSES TO REVIEWS HERE ONCE I GET SOME LOL_**

**_CHOICE: James Norrington_**

* * *

"So be it." Cutler said. I bit my lip and opened the compass and looked down at the arrow. It spun around a few times before stopping and pointing in a single direction.

The arrow pointed towards the _Black Pearl_. To James. I looked over at Cutler who looked at me with a smile then glanced at the compass. I snapped it shut and gave it back to Jack. I swallowed.

"I am sorry." I said before kissing Cutler. I pulled away and he was frowning.

"Why are you sorry?" I looked down then looked up and into his eyes.

"I-I love James. I want to marry him." He looked at me as if he didn't believe his ears. He shook his head slightly. "Please withdraw your proposal." I said.

"But Coralie." He said forcing a smile and reaching out to touch my cheek. I stepped back.

"_Please_." I begged. He let out a breath.

"You truly love him?"

"Yes I do." He nodded slowly.

"I hope you'll be happy together. I'll withdraw my proposal." He said sadly.

"I am sorry. I do love you." His eyes widened slightly. "But I love James more." He looked down a moment before looking at me.

"I love you too. I guess I didn't say it in time." I bit my lip. He glanced to Jack and Davy Jones before looking to me. Suddenly he pulled me into his arms. I held him back and he leaned over to kiss me. "Please be careful. Don't die. Maybe I can win you back." He whispered into my ear.

"Same to you. Do not die on me." He pulled away and looked me in the eyes.

"Goodbye Coralie."

"Goodbye Cutler." I said walking backwards a bit. I noticed Davy Jones glaring at me. I turned and ran to the others who were almost at the boats.

* * *

Elizabeth turned and saw me.

"I thought you were going with Beckett." I shook my head.

"I'm staying. Cutler withdrew his proposal... I can marry James now." She smiled as we got in the boat.

"Is that what you really want most?"

"Yes."

* * *

"We need to use the Black Pearl as a flagship to lead the attack." Elizabeth said as we got back on the ship.

"Oh, Will we now?" Barbossa asked. Pintel, Ragetti, Marty and a few others were bringing Tia Dalma on deck, bound by ropes.

"Barbossa, you can't release her." Will said.

"We need to give Jack a chance." Elizabeth said.

"Apologies your majesty, too long my fate has not been in me own hands, no longer." Barbossa said pulling the piece of eight from around Elizabeth's neck. James ran over to me.

"For a moment I thought you'd choose Beckett and leave me." I frowned.

"You have such little faith in me. I chose you." I said. He smiled and pecked me on the lips.

Barbossa dropped Jack and Elizabeth's pieces of eight into the bowl with the rest.

"Be there some manner of rite of incantation?" Gibbs asked.

"Aye. The items brought together, done. Items to be burned," Gibbs poured some rum onto the items. "and someone must speak the words 'Calypso I release you from your human bonds'."

"Is that it?" Pintel asked.

"Tis said it must be spoken as if to a lover."

"Calypso! I release you from your human bonds!" Barbossa said and set the items alight.

"Is that it?" Pintel asked.

"No no no, he didn't say it right." Ragetti said. Everyone looked to him. "He didn't... you, you have to say it right. Calypso," He moved near here and he whispered "I release you from your human bonds." The bowl started floating and the items started to disappear; she breathed in the smoke from them.

"Tia Dalma." Will said. "Calypso." She stopped and dropped the bowl to the floor. "When the Brethren Court first imprisoned you, who was it that told them how? Who was it that betrayed you?"

"Name him!" She said.

"Davy Jones." She started to grow everyone stepped back

"This is it. This is it!" Pintel said. They strained against the ropes to hold her.

"Calypso!" Barbossa said. Everyone bowed to her. "I come before you as but a servant, humble and contrite. I have fulfilled my vow and now ask your favor. Spare meself, me ship, me crew, but unleash your fury upon those who dare pretend themselves your masters, or mine."

"Malfaiteur en Tombeau, Crochir l'Esplanade, Dans l'Fond d'l'eau!" She shouted her voice distorted and suddenly she turned into a bunch of crabs. James grabbed me and shielded me as they spilled over the edges of the ship. Pintel pulled one off the end of his nose; Ragetti pulled one out of his pants.

"Is that it?" Will asked.

"Why she's no help at all." Pintel said then turned to Barbossa. "What now?"

"Nothing. Our final hope has failed us." A strong wind started to blow.

"It's not over." Elizabeth said.

"There's still a fight to be had." Will said.

"We've an armada against us, and with the Dutchman there's no chance." Gibbs said.

"There's only a fool's chance." Elizabeth said.

"Revenge won't bring your father back, Miss Swann, and it's not something I'm intending to die for." Barbossa said.

"You're right." She said. "Then what shall we die for? You will listen to me. Listen!" She climbed on to the ship's rail. "The Brethren will still be looking here to us, to the _Black Pearl_ to lead, and what will they see? Frightened bilge rats aboard a derelict ship? No. No, they will see free men, and freedom! And what the enemy will see is the flash of our cannons, they will hear the ring of our swords and they will know what we can do! By the sweat of our brows, and the strength of our backs, and the courage of our hearts. Gentleman, hoist the colors."

"Hoist the colors." Will said.

"Hoist the colors." Ragetti said.

"Hoist the colors!" Pintel shouted.

"Aye, the wind's on our side, boys, that's all we need!" Gibbs said.

"Aye!" Everyone shouted.

"Hoist the colors!" Elizabeth shouted to the other ships. All the other pirate lords hoisted their colors. Suddenly the clouds darkened and began to twist then it started to rain, thunder rolled and lightning cracked

"Have you noticed, on top of everything, it's raining!" Pintel shouted.

"That's a bad sign." Ragetti said.

"Man the capstan, ready to make top yards! Keep that powder dry!" Gibbs shouted. He looked over the rail "Maelstrom!" The _Black Pearl_ sailed forward, towards the maelstrom.

"Captain Barbossa! We need you at the helm." Elizabeth said.

"Aye that be true!" He took the helm. "Brace up yards ya cack headed dinkies! Dying is a day worth living for." The _Dutchman_ started to sail across the maelstrom. The _Dutchman_ heading towards the _Pearl_.

"She's on our stern and gaining." Will said.

"More speed! Haul your wind and hold your water!" Barbossa said.

"Take us out, or they'll overbear us!" Will shouted as cannons were fired at the _Pearl_.

"Nay, further in, We'll cut across to faster waters." Barbossa shouted.

"Prepare to broadside!" Elizabeth shouted. Soon both ships were close to being adjacent.

"Captain the guns, bear a hand." Gibbs said.

"Muster your courage men. at the ready!" Will said.

"Batten down the hatches!" Gibbs shouted. "Hold there, wait till we're board and board." Gibbs said to the men ready with the cannons. I watched as we moved and were directly across from the _Dutchman_.

"Fire!" Barbossa shouted

"Fire!" Lizzie shouted

"Fire! Fire all!" Gibbs shouted.

"Fire!" Will shouted.

"It be too late to alter the course now, mateys!" Barbossa said laughing. Members of both crews swung across to the opposite ship.

"Elizabeth!" I heard Will shout while fighting. "Elizabeth, will you marry me?"

"I don't think now is the best time!" She said.

"Now may be the only time!" He pulled her close to him. "I love you." They carried on sword fighting.

"I've made my choice. What's yours?"

"Barbossa," She shouted. Will looked confused. "marry us!" She said looking to Barbossa who was at the helm fighting pirates.

"I'm a little busy at the moment!" He shouted

"Barbossa, now!" Will shouted.

"Fine then!" He said before he climbed up by the wheel. "Dearly beloved, we be gathered here today- to nail yer gizzard to the mast, ya poxy cur!" He said as he fought off a pirate.

"Elizabeth Swann, do you take me to be your husband?"

"I do!"

"Great!"

"Will Turner, do you take me-" She stopped to fight off some pirates. "to be your wife? In sickness and in health, with health being the less likely."

"I do."

"As captain I now pronounce you-" Barbossa stopped to fight. "You may kiss-!" he shot a pirate. The two went to kiss but were attacked by another pirate. "You may kiss-!" They carried on fighting. "Just kiss!"  
Will pulled Elizabeth close and they kissed. I looked to James.

"Barbossa!" I shouted.

"What?" He shouted. "Do you want to married too?" He shouted.

"Actually Yes!" James shouted back.

"For crying out-" He said shooting another pirate before kicking him. "Dearly beloved, we be gathered here today to join these-" He turned to fight a few pirates.

"Coralie, will you take me to be your husband?"

"Yes, I do! Do you take me to be your wife?"

"I do!"

"As Captain I now pronounce you-" He stopped to shoot a pirate in the face. "You may kiss the-" Barbossa stopped to fight yet another pirate. "Just kiss her!" James pulled me to him and kissed me. After a few seconds he pulled away and we fought back to back. Suddenly the ship lurched and we fell over. I looked up to see the masts locked. James and I got up and kept fighting. Elizabeth got up on the railing and looked back.

"Go!" Gibbs shouted and she jumped using a rope to get to the _Dutchman._ The rest of the crew fought on the _Pearl_.

"Coralie!" James shouted and I turned around just in time to block an attack before shooting the pirate. He pulled me to him. "Don't leave my side!" He said quickly cupping my face before turning to fight a pirate.

* * *

"She's taking us down!" Barbossa shouted. "Make quick or it's the Locker for us all!" Ragetti hurried to put a double cannon ball and chain in a cannon aimed up to the masts that were locked. Gibbs lighted it and it hit the locked masts and broke them free. Barbossa turned the wheel sharply and the _Pearl _turned away from the _Dutchman_ which was swallowed up by the maelstrom. I ran to the railing as two figures floated up from the maelstrom with a large canvas. It landed in the water and the ship moved around to pick up Jack and Elizabeth. I ran to her.

"Where is Will?" I asked. She shook her head out of breath.

"Thank goodness Jack!" Gibbs said. "The armada's still out there, the Endeavour's coming up hard to starboard, and I think it's time we embraced that oldest and noblest of pirate traditions."

"Never actually been one for tradition." He walked to look and see the Endeavour making its way towards us. "Close haul her. Luff the sails and lay her in irons." He said.

"Belay that! or we'll be a sitting duck." Barbossa said.

"Belay that, 'belay that'!" Jack said.

"But captain-" Gibbs tried but Jack cut him off.

"Belay!"

"The armada-"

"Belay!"

"The _Endeavour_-"

"Stow. Stow! Shut it!" He said before walking to the helm. Everyone looked to see the _Dutchman_ suddenly come out of the water.

"Is that Will?" I asked. Lizzie looked to me with a smile.

"Full canvas!" Jack shouted.

"Aye, full canvas!" Barbossa said. Barbossa and Will brought their ships to either side of the _Endeavour_.

"Captain!" Gibbs shouted.

"Fire." Jack said with a smirk.

"Fire!" Gibbs shouted.

"Fire!" Barbossa shouted.

"Fire all!" Elizabeth shouted. The _Endeavour_ was fired upon from both sides. Within a few minutes the Endeavour was obliterated.

"They're turning away!" Marty shouted. The pirates cheered; Murtogg and Mullroy had joined them, now looking like pirates.

"Wind in the sails!" Cotton's parrot said landing back on Cotton's shoulder.

"Shiver me timbers!" Mullroy said. The pirates threw their hats into the air in celebration. I took James' hat, which I managed to keep on this entire time, and threw it up in the air before hugging him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and twirled me around.

"Mr Gibbs." Jack said.

"Cap'n."

"You may throw my hat if you like."

"Aye. Aye, cap'n. Hooray!" Gibbs said throwing the hat.

"Now go and get it."

* * *

Elizabeth was to meet Will on a nearby island.

"Your chariot awaits, your highness." Gibbs said indicating to a rowing boat. "The oars are inside."

"Mrs Turner." Barbossa said.

"Goodbye poppet." Pintel said. Elizabeth walked over to Jack.

"Jack, it would never have worked out between us."

"Keep telling yourself that, darling." She went to kiss him, he stopped her. "Once is quite enough."

"Thank you." Elizabeth said. She turned to me and James. "I'm really happy for you two." I smiled and gave her a hug before stepping back to stand by James. I blushed as James slipped his arm around my waist. She got in the boat and started rowing to the island.

"Where to cap'n?" Gibbs asked.

"I am in a dire need of some rum." Jack said. Gibbs grinned.

"Tortuga." Jack smirked. James turned to me.

"So.. Mrs. Norrington."

"Yes Mr. Norrington?" I asked with a smile. He smiled and pecked me on the lips.

"Do you want to sail with Sparrow or.." He scratched the back of his head. "Settle down somewhere?"

"I have been away from the sea for so long. I, of course, wish to continue life as a.. human but.." I bit my lip. "Can we stay?" I asked turning to Jack with puppy dog eyes. He chuckled.

"Of course, love." I smiled and hugged him. He grinned. "Welcome back to the crew." He said to both of us. "Now let's go get some rum." I giggled and started humming the song. Jack laughed. "How'd you know I was thinking of that?"

"Jack, I know you by now."

"Watch out, never know when I'll do something unexpected." I rolled my eyes and grinned.

"Yo ho Yo ho a pirate's life for me."

* * *

**_Didn't wanna end with "Drink up me hearties yo ho." Cause that's how it ends later._**

**_Next story will be separate and it will be a Friendship and Adventure with Jack and Coralie for the 4_****_th_****_ movie. That one will take a while for me to do but I own a copy of the DVD so I'll be able to work on it whenever._**

**_I basically finished this story in less than 15 days. _**

**_Thank you everyone for your support on this story, the number of review I got in 12-15 days is amazing. Please, if interested, check out my other stories. I hope everyone liked the endings._**


End file.
